Crime
by the Carpenter3
Summary: Inilah sisi gelap keluarga Namikaze. bukan lah seperti yang terlihat dari luar, Namikaze merupakan keluarga perampok dengan orang-orang profesional di dalam nya, perusahaan besar Namikaze corp sebenarnya hanyalah kedok dan alat pencucian uang hasil kejahatan. special fict for Hikari Syarahmia
1. Chapter 1

**Crime**

.

.

.

 **Standart disclaimer applied**

 **Warning** : Alternate Universe, Typo, Out Of Character, dll . .

 _Mesmerized by the light you exposed_

 _Igniting a fire inside my soul_

 _This strength runs through my veins_

 _Wish I could bring you here again_

 _Start a new beginning_

An elegy - Burgerkill

 **Chapter 1**

Konoha sebuah negara dengan ketimpangan sosial tinggi dimana penduduk nya yang kaya sangat kaya sedangkan yang miskin sangat miskin, sebagai sebuah kota yang tak pernah mati suasana malam di konoha di penuhi dengan gemerlap lampu kota yang menghiasi setiap inchi gedung pencakar langit, layar-layar LCD raksasa menampilkan wanita cantik ataupun hanya sebuah iklan terpasang dengan rapi di beberapa pertengahan tinggi gedung sementara dibawah nya suara hiruk-pikuk penduduk yang melakukan aktivitas masing-masing menyeruak bercampur dengan suara bising mesin-mesin dan derita roda penyumbang polusi udara memenuhi jalan. Para pengemis yang terlihat dalam usia yang produktif menengadah tangan meminta-minta kepada setiap langkah kaki yang melewati fokus pandangan nya, sebuah potret seorang pemalas, di sisi lain jalan banyak wanita muda memakai pakaian ketat hingga lekuk bagian tubuh terlihat dengan jelas menebar senyum ke setiap pejalan kaki bergender laki-laki rela melakukan apapun bahkan menjual tubuh demi sebuah lembaran kertas sungguh seorang pelac*r.

Di dalam sebuah mobil MPV honda oddysey berwarna hitam yang melaju pelan membelah salah satu jalanan konoha duduk di kursi penumpang seorang anak berumur sekitar sepuluh tahun duduk menyamakan posisi raut letih jelas terpancar di muka nya.

"Iruka-san bisakah kita mampir ke taman kota dulu" anak tersebut menalihkan pandangan yang sebelum nya melalang buana ke arah kaca mobil melihat pemandangan diluar menjadi terfokus ke arah pengemudi di depan nya.

"Tapi Naruto-sama bukan kah anda ada jadwal kursus hari ini, jika kita telat saya takut Nenek anda akan marah" seorang pengemudi yang di panggil Iruka dengan Halus menolak permintaan tuan nya. Memang memastikan mengantar tuan nya ketujuan selalu tepat waktu adalah merupakan tanggung jawab yang diberikan oleh Nenek dari tuan nya untuk dirinya. meski kadang iruka selalu kasian melihat raut tuan nya yang selalu menampilkan raut tertekan tapi apa daya dirinya hanya seorang pelayan yang harus selalu mentaati perintah jika tak ingin pemecatan berujung pada nya.

"Kau tahu kadang aku merasa bosan dan letih dengan kegiatan-kegiatan memuakkan ini. Nenek sihir itu terlalu memaksakan kehendak sampah nya kepada ku hanya karena aku seorang calon penerus dari perusahaan" kata tajam nan pedas jangan lupakan pandangan tajam yang bagai pisau bedah tajam yang mampu menyayat pembuluh arteri terkecil itu.

"mungkin itu juga demi kebaikan bagi anda Naruto-sama. Bukankah seorang calon pemimpin perusahan sekelas Namikaze corp perlu seorang pemimpin dengan kemampuan yang di atas rata. Bayangkan jika anda terlalu diberi keluangan waktu seperti remaja-remaja lain, apakah anda akan mampu mengarungi deras nya arus untuk membuat perusahaan anda maju" sungguh kata-kata yang bijak terlontar dari mulut Iruka. Yah meski iruka hanya seorang pelayan di keluarga Namikaze tetapi dia selalu belajar tentang inti-sari kehidupan dari kehidupan keras yang di jalani sepanjang usia nya mencapai kepala tiga saat ini.

"Kau selalu berkata seperti itu Iruka, kau tahu jika tidak ada Nenek sihir kepar*t itu kau tak perlu untuk memuji-mujinya bahkan kau bebas memaki nya jika ada didepan ku tenang saja aku adalah seorang seteru bagi nya. Yah meski tak dapat dipungkiri aku tetap menyayangi nya sebagai seorang Nenek yang peduli akan masa depan ku" Naruto mengalihkan pandangan kearah samping tepat nya ke pemandangan di balik kaca mobil yang berjalan pelan itu, menerawang membayangkan sosok Nenek yang merawat nya sedari kecil semenjak insiden yang merenggut nyawa kedua orang tua nya. Dia tahu sisi kelam keluarga Namikaze, dia tahu keluarganya adalah sebuah keluarga jahat penuh dosa, tetapi dirinya tahu betapa rasa sayang Nenek nya begitu besar tercurah untuk diri nya. Tiba-tiba sekelebat sosok yang mengingat kan akan sosok ibu nya terlihat di fokus pandangan nya, tengah duduk menengadahkan tangan ke pejalan kaki yang lewat di depan nya. "Iruka tolong pinggirkan mobil mu sebentar saja, aku akan turun, ada sesuatu yang harus kupastikan" Naruto tak mengalihkan pandangan nya dari balik kaca pintu mobil ke arah seberang jalan tepat nya kearah seorang anak perempuan yang duduk bersimpuh mengemis di trotoar jalan.

"ada apa Naruto-sama?" Iruka memutar setir mobil yang dikendarai nya kearah kiri menuju tepi jalan, kaki kiri nya menekan pedal break untuk menghentikan laju logam berjalan itu. Ekspresi bingung jelas terlihat di raut muka nya, pikiran nya di selimuti pertanyaan apa gerangan yang akan dilakukan oleh majikan nya hingga tiba-tiba memberikan instruksi pada nya untuk berhenti sejenak.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan dari Iruka yang keheranan Naruto menuju sisi pintu kiri mobil, membukanya dengan gerakan perlahan dengan tangan kirinya, keluar dari dalam mobil dan berlari menyeberang sisi jalan dengan tergesa-gesa pandangan nya terfokus pada gadis kecil berambut merah muda yang mengingatkan diri nya pada sosok ibu nya. "Hei siapa nama mu?" Naruto mencolek bahu gadis tersebut, setelah berhasil memangkas jarak antara mereka berdua.

"Siapa kau, kau tahu aku lapar, sepanjang hari aku belum makan. Beri aku makan dan aku akan menjawab pertanyaan mu" Nada ketus dengan ekspresi acuh tak acuh ditampilkan gadis pengemis tersebut. Dia tidak sadar bahwa dirinya melakukan hal yang tidak sopan kepada seseorang yang bertanya, tapi bukan masalah bagi pengemis seperti dirinya jika orang menganggap dirinya tak punya sopan santun, memang itulah dirinya seorang anak buangan yang hidup dijalanan tanpa orang tua yang mengajari tata krama dan sopan santun. Sungguh ironi.

"oh, baiklah ayo ikut aku" Naruto berbalik setelah melakukan gerakan melambaikan tangan seolah-olah memberi kode untuk mengikuti dirinya.

"Hei, apa itu benar, jarang-jarang ada orang baik seperti mu, apakah kau seorang penculik yang akan menculik gadis polos seperti ku dan menjadikan ku seorang budak seks di klub-klub malam, atau kau akan menjual ku ke pasar gelap, atau kau akan membedah tubuh ku dan mengambil organ dalam ku untuk kau perdagangankan, hei, jawab aku dulu" curiga itulah kata yang terpaut di pikiran gadis ini, dia heran di zaman yang penuh dengan ketenggangan sosial saat ini masih ada orang yang peduli ketika dirinya menyambut kata-kata orang tersebut dengan acuh tak acuh dan cenderung kasar.

"hah, bicara apa kau, kau lihat kau itu masih kecil, badan mu bau jarang mandi, dan apa yang kau katakan tadi oh, astaga siapakah orang jahat yang meracuni pikiran polos yang seharusnya dimiliki oleh anak seumuran dirimu dengan pikiran-pikiran sampah penuh tragedi mengerikan seperti apa yang keluar dari mulut mu tadi" Naruto melongo tak percaya dengan kata-kata mengerikan yang di dengar nya dari seorang anak didepan nya. Dia tahu betapa keras nya hidup di jalanan, tapi ini sangat keterlaluan melebihi apa yang diperkirakan nya tentang seberapa keras nya kehidupan seorang gelandang, membuat nya harus merevisi ulang bab-bab pengetahuan di pikiran nya tentang betapa jalanan sangat merubah pikiran seorang anak kecil yang seharusnya masih polos dan penuh dengan hal-hal menyenangkan menjadi pikiran penuh sampah masyarakat.

"Hei, siapa yang kau sebut anak kecil kuning brens*k, kau lihat tubuh mu sendiri juga seorang anak kecil, bahkan tinggiku sedikit melebihimu. Dan apa-apan itu kau bilang aku jarang mandi dan badan ku bau, aku sudah mandi tahu walaupun dua hari yang lalu, kau tahu air disini susah didapat di toilet umum saja harus bayar, mungkin hanya saat buang angin saja kita tak perlu bayar" yah dia hanya seorang gelandangan bukan seorang murid ataupun pekerja kantoran yang setiap hari harus mandi untuk menjaga penampilan didepan orang lain, ayolah orang seperti dirinya tak perlu hal seperti itu yang diperlukan nya saat ini adalah makanan untuk sekedar mengganjal perut kecil nya, yah walaupun disebut kecil tetapi setiap hari selalu saja meminta di asupi oleh sesuatu dan itu membuat nya berpikir keras mencari sesuatu untuk dimakan dan mengabaikan hal-hal tidak penting seperti mandi dan menjaga penampilan di depan orang lain.

"Ah, lupakan ucapan bodoh ku tadi, sekarang kau ingin ikut aku dan ku ajak untuk makan atau kau tetap di sini menengadahkan tangan mu berjam-jam hingga kaki mu di tumbuhi akar dan belum tentu mendapatkan uang untuk membeli sesuap Nasi" Membalikan tubuh nya kembali setelah langkah nya terhenti karena ucapan konyol dari gadis pengemis.

"Ok.. Ok.. Ok.. kau menang kuning" karena terdesak rasa lapar nya gadis pengemis akhirnya menyerah dan mengabaikan pikiran-pikiran Negatif tentang anak di depan nya berlari-lari kecil menyusul anak yang beberapa langkah di depan mendahului nya.

 **XXX**

"baiklah sekarang siapa namamu pinky?"

Setelah seribu bujukan dan rayuan di praktekkan Naruto kepada Iruka, akhirnya Iruka mau mampir dulu ke sebuah restoran yah walaupun terlebih dahulu Iruka menelpon Nenek Naruto, semula memang tak mengijinkan saat Iruka pertama kali meminta izin, namun setelah Naruto merebut telpon genggam nya saat terhubung dengan Nenek Naruto, perdebatan alot pun terjadi seperti perundingan-perundingan orang-orang berdasi yang duduk melingkar di gedung parlemen negara. berkali-kali kali Naruto mengumpat saat berbicara dengan Nenek nya melalui sambungan telepon, yah di sinilah akhirnya disebuah restoran yang tidak terlalu mewah jika dibandingkan dengan restoran bintang lima dan juga tak terlalu sederhana jika dibandingkan dengan warteg pinggir jalan inti nya sih restoran yang sedang-sedang saja(hehehe aneh ya kata yang di pilih author).

"Ingat kuning, namaku Sakura Haruno, karena kau telah berbaik hati memberi ku makan kau boleh memanggil ku Sakura" Sakura tersenyum lima jari. Perut nya sekarang telah terisi penuh perasaan nya pun berseri-seri.

"aku Namikaze Naruto panggil aku Naruto" Naruto membusungkan dada sombong dalam pikiran nya memikirkan setiap orang pasti terkejut dan mengetahui nama Namikaze sebagai salah satu nama perusahaan besar di negara Konoha.

"Oh baiklah Naruto, terima kasih atas makanan nya" hanya raut biasa di tampilkan oleh Sakura. ternyata besar nya perusahaan Namikaze tak di ketahui oleh seorang Sakura.

"Oh ternyata kau tak mengenal marga Namikaze ya" setelah melihat ekspresi biasa yang di tampilkan oleh Sakura berbeda dengan beberapa orang yang sering bersikap hormat, memuji bahkan menganggap-anggap sebagai saudara ketika mendengar nama Namikaze. "rumah mu dimana, aku antar kau pulang" walaupun baru berumur sepuluh tahun sebagai seorang keluarga terhormat diranya telah dipaksa untuk dewasa sebelum waktu nya, jadi dirinya telah di ajari bagaimana bersikap sebagai seorang pria gentleman, ralat anak gentleman yang menganggap sebagai seorang pria sejati harus mengantar seorang wanita sampai rumah nya apa lagi anak perempuan tersebut mengingatkan akan sosok ibu nya yang telah tiada.

"aku tak punya rumah, langit sebagai atap rumah ku dan bumi sebagai lantai nya, itulah penggalan lagu seorang penyanyi yang aku idolakan dan menjadikan prinsip hidup ku hihihi.." Sakura tertawa kecil seolah-olah menjadi tuna wisma bukanlah sebuah hal yang perlu di sesali, baginya menjadi seorang anak jalanan memiliki kenikmatan tersendiri, jika dia bukan seorang anak jalanan mungkin dia tidak dapat merasakan bagaimana nikmat nya makan saat setelah merasakan kelaparan selama berhari-hari, mungkin jika dia bukan seorang anak jalanan dia tidak dapat merasakan betapa senang nya jika seseorang mengulurkan tangan untuk memberinya beberapa recehan setelah berjam-jam duduk hingga kaki kesemutan menengadahkan tangan di pinggir jalan meminta-minta, dan jika dia bukan seorang anak jalanan dia tak akan pernah merasakan betapa indah nya berbagi satu bungkus nasi dengan lima orang teman nya sesama anak jalanan. Setiap hal yang di syukuri selalu membawa kenikmatan tersendiri bukan(inilah prinsip hidup sang author hehehe).

"Ikutlah dengan ku, tinggallah bersamaku dengan Nenek ku segala kebutuhan mu akan terpenuhi di sana" menampung satu orang ataupun seratus orang gelandangan bukan masalah bagi keluarga Namikaze, itulah yang terpikirkan di otak polos Naruto, mungkin dia lupa belum meminta izin pada Nenek tua nya.

"tuh kan, benar dugaan ku ternyata kau ada mau nya, kau ingin aku yang seorang gadis polos ini menjadi pembantu mu kemudian menyiksa ku memperlakukan ku semena-mena akhirnya menjualku ke pasar gelap kemudian aku di bunuh disana dan kemudian semua organ dalam ku di ambil dan kemudia..."

"Iruka ayo pergi, kita tinggalkan saja gadis kecil gila ini" Naruto beranjak berdiri dari kursi yang semula di duduki mengacuhkan ocehan bak sampah gadis didepan nya.

Namun walaupun Sakura mengatai Naruto akan melakukan hal-hal buruk pada nya Sakura tetap beranjak berdiri berlari-lari kecil mengikuti arah Naruto yang beberapa langkah di depan nya.

 **Sepuluh tahun kemudian:**

"Tsunade-baasan ini kopi mu, kau ingin sarapan pagi dengan apa pagi ini" suasana pagi di rumah besar Namikaze dipenuhi oleh lalu lalang para pelayan kesana kemari kadang bersih-bersih, ada juga beberapa pelayanan yang membawa barang barang dari luar rumah menuju ke dalam entah apa. Di ruang keluarga terdapat sebuah kursi diduduki oleh seorang prempuan usia antara pertengahan limapuluh tahunan namun dilihat dari perawakan dan wajah nya masih menunjukkan wajah seorang prempuan muda maklum dia seorang kaya hanya perawatan-perawatan seperti anti-aging bukan sebuah masalah bagi nya.

"kau tak perlu melakukan itu Sakura-chan kau tahu sejak bocah bodoh itu membawa mu kemari sepuluhtahun yang lalu, kau sudah ku anggap sebagai cucuku sendiri lagi pula aku sudah banyak keluar uang untuk membayar koki-koki mahal itu bukan kah akan percuma bila setiap hari kau yang memasakan makanan untuk ku" Tsunade meraih tangan Sakura yang berdiri didepan nya, menarik nya untuk duduk di samping nya. Tangan nya perlahan-lahan mengusap rambut panjang merah muda Sakura. "aku bagai melihat sosok anak ku berada di dalam dirimu, dari sifat mu yang temperamen cenderung kasar, dari warna rambutmu meski punya mendiang anak ku agak merah sih, dari mata cantik mu juga mirip dengan nya" Tsunade terkikik geli melihat wajah Sakura yang merenggut karena di katai bertemperamen kasar. " bukan kah kau ada kegiatan kuliah hari ini Sakura-chan, apakah anak bodoh itu sudah bangun?" karena sedari pagi Tsunade tak melihat cucu nya yang lain, apa salah nya sebagai seorang Nenek menanyakan keadaan cucu nya, sudah membuka hari baru kah atau masih terlelap dalam mimpi. yah walaupun jawaban yang di terima pasti sama dengan hari-hari lain, sebagai nenek Tsunade cukup tahu perangai buruk cucu laki-laki nya itu.

"mungkin belum, semalam dia pulang larut dari kantor, kasian dia nenek pria seumuran dia sudah harus memikirkan urusan-urusan berat pekerjaan kantor bahkan dia lebih muda satu tahun dariku seharusnya pria seumuran dia masih bersenang-senang diluar sana sama sepertiku" Sakura menunjuk dirinya sendiri. dirinya memikirkan betapa berat nya kehidupan seorang Naruto, mungkin jika dirinya yang menggantikan Naruto dirinya akan terkena gangguan jiwa ataupun stroke mendadak karena kuat nya tekanan. Ah Sakura terlalu berlebihan berangan-angan yah tak mungkin lah dirinya menjadi sosok Naruto diri nya hanya seorang gadis yang rapuh didalam namun mencoba terlihat kuat di luar.

"jangan kau remeh kan seorang dari keluarga Namikaze, setiap dari kami memiliki kekuatan mental dan pikiran melebihi rata-rata manusia kau tahu, atau kau ingin aku menghukummu dengan menggelitik tubuh mu hingga kau menangis Namikaze Sakura" seringai jahil Tsunade membuat bulu kuduk Sakura berdiri karena merinding. Tsunade mengalihkan kedua tangan nya di bagian pinggang kanan dan kiri Sakura seraya melakukan gerakan menggelitik di sana. Tawa keras terlontar dari mulut sakura. Memang hal ini merupakan kegiatan menyenangkan bagi Tsunade di umur senja nya.

"ah.. Auw.. Ah.. Hentikan baa-san kau ingin membuat ku mati kaku karena kebanyakan ketawa.. Hentikan.." Sakura merasakan rasa geli yang sangat ketika tangan Tsunade menggelitik nya, mata nya berkaca-kaca karena kebanyakan ketawa.

"Hei.. Kalian berdua jangan kalian rusak suasana pagi ku yang indah dengan kegiatan lesbian kalian, sungguh tak bermoral" Naruto yang baru bangun menuruni tangga dan menemukan kedua pasangan lesbian, oh ralat kedua pasang nenek dan cucu sedang tertawa keras karena kegiatan konyol yang mereka lakukan.

"dasar cucu durhaka, rasakan ini" Tsunade bangkit berdiri dan mendekat kearah Naruto berdiri dan..

 **Ctaaakkkk!**

Jitakan sayang mendarat di kepala kuning Naruto. Sakura terkikik geli dengan interaksi Nenek dan cucu di depan nya. " cepat kau mandi ini sudah siang dan antarkan Sakura ke kampus nya sebelum kau ke kantor mengerti kau cucu durhaka" Tsunade mengacungkan jari telunjuk nya ke depan muka Naruto yang sedang mengelus benjol di kepalanya.

 **XXX**

 **Ckitttt..**

Suara roda mobil yang berhenti karena pedal break yang di tekan oleh kaki pengemudi sehinggga menimbulkan kedua kampas rem menekan kuat piringan yang terhubung dengan As roda, menyebabkan perlambatan pada gerak sentrifugal keempat roda dan akhirnya perlahan-lahan berhenti.

"sudah sampai Sakura-chan, bukan kah ini kampus mu" Naruto menoleh kearah sebelah nya di mana Sakura duduk dengan pandangan fokus kearah smartphone warna putih di tangan nya sesekali ibu jari nya bergerak menggeser layar ke arah atas dan kebawah.

"oh iya terima kasih Naruto" Sakura mengalihkan atensi nya kearah Naruto setelah sebelum nya dia membalas message dari kontak dengan nama Sasuke. Tangan kirinya meraih knop pintu mobil dengan perlahan membuka pintu mobil sport hitam milik Naruto menengok kearah luar mencari keberadaan sosok yang mengirimkan message kepadanya tadi.

"Hei kau tak mencium ku dahulu" Naruto memegang tangan kanan Sakura yang beranjak dari tempat duduk nya ingin keluar dari mobil.

"Naruto-baka.. Aku sudah telat tahu" menarik tangan kanan nya dari pegangan Naruto seraya menutup pelan pintu mobil. Setelah benar-benar keluar dari mobil Naruto, Sakura berjalan beberapa langkah ke depan tak beberapa lama matanya menangkap sosok berambut raven mendatanginya dan memegang tangan kanan nya. "Sasuke-kun kau sudah lama menunggu ku" ucap Sakura kepada sosok berambut raven. Tanpa disadari nya seseorang yang berada di mobil sport warna hitam memandanginya dengan intens.

"Brengs*k.. " pandangan Naruto menajam seolah-olah akan membelah punggung seseorang berambut raven yang memegang tangan Sakura, kedua tangan nya menggenggam pegangan setir mobil kuat-kuat hingga buku-buku jari nya memutih. Setitik rasa cemburu meracuni hati nya memang tak bisa di sangkal kebersamaan nya dengan Sakura selama sepuluh tahun telah menumbuhkan benih-benih cinta di hati nya yang gersang.

'There's Something I've Been Missing

I Cant Hold My Head Up High

Its Getting Really Hard To Laugh

And Realize That You're Already Gone'

Suara nada dering ponsel mengalihkan perhatian Naruto dari rasa amarah nya. Naruto merogoh smartphone di saku kanan jas nya, melihat sejenak screen yang terpampang nama dan nomor telpon pemanggil disana seraya menekan tulisan terima di pojok kanan bawah screen. "Hallo.. ada apa Mastermind?" Naruto memegang smartphone nya dengan tangan kiri, menempelkan nya ke arah telinga mendengar suara sopran dari perangkat speaker di smartphone nya.

Sementara ditempat lain orang yang di panggil dengan code name Mastermind, sedang duduk nyaman di sebuah kursi, tubuh nya yang ramping dan putih mulus tanpa cacat hanya di balut dengan pakaian dalam berenda berwarna putih bersih menyerupai warna susu, rambut biru pendek nya diikat ke belakang sehingga menampilkan leher jenjang bagai leher angsa, sebuah origami bunga berwarna putih terjepit menghiasi rambut depan nya yang berponi, di depan nya tampak lima monitor masing-masing dengan ukuran Limabelas inchi menampilkan gambar berbeda di masing-masing screen, seperangkat keyboard dan mouse memenuhi permukaan meja di bawah screen monitor. " ayolah Naruto-kun, kau tahu kita sedang tidak dalam misi jadi panggil aku dengan namaku, bukan code name ku itu membuat hubungan kita seolah-olah terdengar kaku" raut cemberut karena image dirinya menjadi terlihat serius jika dipanggil dengan code name nya, padahal menurut nya diri nya adalah tipe prempuan yang ceria dan tak seperti code name Mastermind yang jika kau mendengar nya pasti berpikiran bahwa orang tersebut adalah tipe yang serius, kaku, jarang tersenyum, tipe berfikir keras dan definisi-definisi suram lain nya.

"baiklah-baiklah ada apa Konan-chan?" berdebat pun tak ada guna hanya membuang-buang waktu bagi Naruto, karena Naruto tahu prempuan seperti apa yang ada di balik telepon. Beribu-ribu kali Naruto berdebat dengan nya hasil akhir tetap Naruto yang ada di pihak pecundan, jadi yah turuti saja apapun kemauan nya.

"target baru sudah di temukan, aku akan menjelaskan perincian nya" Tangan Kanan kanan memegang sebuah mouse dan menggerakkan nya secara sistematis membuat kursor di screen menunjuk logo sebuah file dan mengklik untuk membuka nya, namun mood nya sedang buruk jadi dia mengarah kan kursor ke kanan atas menunjuk logo silang di sana, layar monitor pun kembali ke halaman depan, dia gerakan kursor ke sebuah shortcut bergambar hati dengan tulisan 'XXX love dating game' dibawah nya, screen monitor pun menampilkan layar berwarna merah muda dengan tulisan 'Loading' dan logo lingkaran yang berputar-putar. "Ah aku sedang malas menjelaskan perincian nya, jadi datanglah ke markas" oh ternyata Konan lebih mood bermain game dari pada menjelaskan rincian target kepada Naruto. Tunggu jika Naruto mengetahui hal ini Konan-chan.

"Baiklah, apakah anggota lain sudah kau beri tahu tentang hal ini" Naruto menstarter kontak mobil nya dan menjalankan nya pelan, keluar dari komplek kampus Sakura.

"bukankah itu tugas mu sebagai ketua kami Heart-kun, baiklah sudah yah aku ada urusan menaklukan salah satu karakter laki-laki populer di game dating terbaruku" Konan melihat screen smartphone nya dan menggunakan ibu jari untuk menekan logo gagang telpon berwarna merah, fokus pandangan nya teralih ke salah satu layar monitor yang menunjukkan sebuah animasi seorang pria dengan tulisan percakapan di bawah nya.

 **Tut.. Tut.. Tut..**

Bunyi sambungan telpon yang terputus. Naruto melihat screen smartphone nya dan menggerakkan ibu jari nya menekan menu 'option untuk panggilan' dan memilih mode 'multicalling' menandai beberapa kontak. Terlihat ada lima kontak yang tercentang dengan nama Arms, Eyes, Hand, Leg, dan Stomach. Naruto mendekat kan smartphone nya ketelinga kiri nya dan menunggu proses sambungan telpon.

Ditempat lain didalam sebuah mobil dengan warna kuning dan plakat tulisan Taxi berada di bagian atas mobil.

"tahan.. Tahan jangan sampai istri mu melahirkan di dalam mobil itu akan berbahaya bagi calon anak mu, tahan oke.. Siapa nama mu tuan?" pengemudi Taxi memfokuskan pandangan kearah jalan di depan nya sesekali kepala nya menoleh ke belakang dimana ada dua penumpang laki-laki dan prempuan. Si prempuan keliahatan dari raut muka yang menahan sakit dan perut membuncit sedang hamil dan akan melahirkan. Kaki nya menekan pedal gas kuat-kuat membuat mobil melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi mengalahkan kecepatan mobil pacu di arena bergengsi seperti Nascar, grandprix ataupun seri mobil sport lain, power steering di putar kekanan dan kiri membuat badan mobil meliuk-liuk menghindari mobil lain melakukan drifting beberapa kali dengan skill tinggi yang membuat para pembalap mobil pacu malu dengan skill yang di miliki.

"nama ku Teuchi dan ini isteriku Ayame, tolong cepat lah tuan isteriku butuh pertolongan Rumah sakit segera" Raut panik jelas terlukis di wajah teuchi melihat istri nya yang akan melahirkan sementara letak Rumah sakit masih sangat lah jauh. Tangan nya tak henti-henti nya mengelus punggung istri nya yang berteriak-teriak menahan bayi agar tak terlahir di dalam mobil.

"Baik lah Teuchi-san perkenalkan nama ku Tobi Obito aku seorang ahli balap jalanan jadi tenang saja, sekarang tenangkan istrimu beri semangat padanya agar bisa bertahan, dan berbahagialah karena kau seorang calon ayah" mata nya fokus kearah depan mengemudikan mobil Taksi nya dengan segala skill mengemudi tingkat dewa yang dia miliki.

 **Tit.. Tilit.. Tit.. Tit.. Tilit.. Tilit..** (nada dering mode gaje mirip Hp milik author)

Nada dering ponsel terdengar. Tobi yang merasakan getaran ponsel di saku celana nya merogoh dan melihat layar ponsel. Disana terdapat panggilan dengan kontak bernama Heart memanggil.

"Wahh ketua memanggil" Tobi tanpa sadar menekan break dan membanting steer kearah kiri membuat mobil menikung melakukan drifting berbalik arah secara otomatis dengan kecepatan tinggi menepi ke pinggir jalan terparkir rapi di tepi jalan, tepat di depan nya hanya berjarak sejengkal tangan dengan bemper mobil Taksi milik nya terletak sebuah mobil yang sebelum nya telah terparkir. Tobi melihat ponsel nya dan menekan tombol dengan logo gagang telpon berwarna hijau seraya mendekatkan kearah telinga kirinya. Mungkin dia lupa kalau sedang membawa penumpang yang akan segera melahirkan(what the f*ck Author kau benar-benar gila).

"Hallo Naruto-san, ada apa?"

Di waktu yang sama di sebuah gedung pencakar langit, seorang pria dengan setelan jas rapi tapi entah karena apa memakai masker yang menutupi mulut nya duduk di kursi putar di depan sebuah meja dengan buku-buku dan beberapa lembar berkas tertata rapi. Di atas meja bagian depan terdapat plakat bertuliskan 'Dept collector Mr. Kakuzu'. Meletakkan smartphone di telinga kirinya. "Ada apa Naruto?"

Di sebuah tebing dengan sudut kemiringan sembilan puluh drajat tegak lurus. dengan bodoh nya ada seseorang yang memanjat nya tanpa menggunakan sebuah alat apapun. Rambut oranye nya melambai-lambai terkena angin gunung, beberapa piercing menghiasi hidung dan telinga nya, tubuh nya hanya terbalut dengan celana pendek tanpa memakai atasan, tubuh nya berkilau karena cahaya matahari terpantul oleh peluh dan keringat yang menetes. Getaran dirasakan di saku celana pertanda ada panggilan di smartphone yang di simpan di saku celana. "Brengs*k kenapa di saat seperti ini ada orang yang menelpon ku" orang tersebut melepaskan pegangan tangan kirinya dari batu tebing mencoba mengambil ponsel yang tersimpan di saku celana nya. Membuka kunci ponsel dan melihat layar smartphone yang menunjukkan ada nya sebuah panggilan yang membutuhkan konfirmasi. "iya Hallo, ada apa?" seketika pegangan batu tebing yang di pegang tangan kanan rapuh dan terlepas membuat orang tersebut terpeleset jatuh vertikal ke bawah. Untunglah tangan nya masih sempat memegang sebuah pohon yang tumbuh di dinding tebing. Orang tersebut bergelantungan layak nya monyet dengan satu tangan sementara tangan lain masih memegang ponsel yang masih terpegang, mendekatkan ponsel kearah telinga kiri dan berteriak. "Sialan kau Namikaze kepar*t akan ku bunuh kau.."

Disebuah tanah penuh dengan salju seseorang berambut kuning panjang diikat kebelakang dan berbaju jaket tebal berwarna hitam terbaring tertelungkup. Tangan nya memegang sebuah senapan laras panjang seorang sniper dengan jenis Heckler & Koch PSG1. mata nya terfokus pada teropong yang melekat pada atas senapan, di depan nya, dengan jarak sekitar satu jengkal bertenggerlah sejenis burung yang hidup di salju. Mungkin dialah seorang sniper paling aneh di Dunia, jika para sniper-sniper di luar sana berlomba-lomba mengenai target dengan jarak paling jauh, sniper kita yang satu ini memilih menembak target seekor burung dengan jarak terdekat. Baginya menembak dengan jarak dekat kearah kepala target membuat tekanan peluru lebih kuat dari pada menembak dengan jarak jauh, semakin kuat tekanan peluru nya maka semakin parah kerusakan yang timbulkan dan melihat hancur nya sebuah kepala burung dengan darah tercecer kemana-mana karena sebuah tembakan peluru sniper dengan jarak dekat menimbulkan sebuah sensasi menyenangkan tersendiri bagi nya. Namun ketika dia akan menekan pelatuk untuk mengeksekusi target di depan nya, ponsel di saku celana nya berbunyi nyaring dan membuat burung di depan nya kaget, dan terbang menjauh. "sialan aku menghabiskan berjam-jam untuk menemukan sebuah burung un, jika ini bukan sebuah panggilan penting akan ku jadikan ponselku sekaligus penelpon nya sebagai target ku selanjutnya un" orang tersebut bangkit dan mengambil ponsel di saku celana nya. Raut kaget jelas terlihat di muka nya. "Oh,, Hallo ada apa ketua memanggil ku" dengan suara sedikit takut-takut.

Disebuah kuil tempat untuk beribadah tak tahu jenis kepercayaan apa yang di ajarkan di sini. Terletak di pedalaman jauh dari hiruk-pikuk perkotaan. Seseorang memakai jubah berwarna putih dengan rambut berwarna perak disisir rapi kebelakang Duduk di depan ratusan pengikut kepercayaan nya. Duduk dengan bersila melakukan ceramah keagamaan, memang dialah pemuka agama di tempat ini.

"ingatlah perkataan Dewa Jashin bahwa semua kecanggihan teknologi akan membawa kita menuju kehancuran oleh sebab itulah kita semua penganut kepercayaan Jashin tinggal di tempat seperti ini yang jauh dari kecanggihan teknologi semata-mata demi kebaikan kita.. Hidup dewa jashin.. Hidup dewa jashin.. " teriakan lantang terdengar di ikuti oleh ratusan pengikut yang duduk di depannya. Namun tak berapa lama terdengarlag nada dering diikuti getaran ponsel terdengar dari saku jubah nya. Tanpa mempedulikan apa yang di ucapkan nya dalam ceramah nya, pemuka agama tersebut langsung mengambil smartphone dengan fitur dan tehnologi paling canggih saat ini, melihat nama pemanggil dan menekan tulisan jawab dengan menggunakan ibu jari nya seraya menempelkan smartphone ke telinga kiri. "Hallo.. Ada apa Naruto?"

Kembali ke Naruto yang saat ini duduk di jok depan bagian kemudi. Mengemudikan mobil sport warna hitamnya dengan pelan menyusuri jalanan konoha menuju arah kantor nya. Dengan smartphone terpegang dengan tangan kiri menempel mendekati telinga.

"target perampokan selanjutnya sudah di tentukan, untuk perincian lokasi dan strategi yang digunakan, besok pagi kalian semua harus sudah ada di markas tanpa terkecuali" Naruto menutup smartphone nya dengan mematikan kelima panggilan yang semula aktif tanpa mempedulikan tanggapan dari kelima orang penerima telepon. Inilah sisi gelap keluarga Namikaze. Keluarga Namikaze adalah keluarga seorang perampok, bukan komplotan perampok biasa namun perampok profesional yang memfokuskan diri pada bank-bank dan benda-benda yang memiliki nilai triliunan, perusahaan besar Namikaze corp sebenarnya hanya lah kedok dan alat untuk melakukan kegiatan Money Laundering atau pencucian uang hasil dari kejahatan. Dengan tim yang profesional dan masing-masing anggota memiliki tingkat kemampuan yang dibutuhkan diatas tingkat rata-rata menjadikan komplotan Namikaze sebagai kelompok paling di cari namun tak seorang pun yang mengenalinya sampai saat ini. Nama Namikaze pun masih tetap bersih dengan kedok sebuah perusahaan yang bergerak di segala bidang tanpa ada yang tahu sisi gelap di sebaliknya.

.

.

.

Dan bersambung.

* * *

Saya jelaskan tentang code name yang di gunakan di sini:

Mastermind: (Otak) dimiliki oleh seorang artis yang memiliki intelegensi tinggi di bidang IT bernama Konan

Heart: (Hati) dimiliki oleh sang ketua, Namikaze Naruto seorang yang menjadi pemimpin dari Namikaze corp

Eyes: (Mata) dimiliki oleh seorang sniper handal mantan pasukan khusus anti teror, sniper terbaik di masa nya bernama Deidara

Hand: (Tangan) dimiliki oleh pemuka agama sesat yang menganggap Jashin sebagai dewa bernama Hidan

Stomach: (Perut) dimiliki oleh seorang dept collector bernama Kakuzu

Leg: (Kaki) dimiliki oleh seorang driver pengemudi Taksi yang juga seorang mantan pembalap jalanan. Tobi Obito

Arms : (senjata) dimiliki oleh seorang psycopat ketua kelompok mafia terbesar negara Konoha. Yahiko Pain

 **Review anda berperan pada berlanjut atau tidak nya cerita gaje ini.**

"tetap syukuri apapun yang kau punyai karena tak semua orang seberuntung anda yang mempunyai hal itu"

 _Terima kasih see you again in ne xt chapter!_

 **Thecharpenter3 kembali ke dunia nyata.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Crime**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

We will bleed for you

We will bleed for sure

For what We believe

We will set the fight

You can see this pieces of Lust

There's no place to hide

This is reality

 _We will bleed - Burgerkill_

* * *

 **Standart disclaimer applied**

 **Warning** : Alternate Universe, Typo, Out Of Character, dll . . .

 **Chapter 2**

Konoha Special Assault Forces atau sering di sebut dengan K-SAF merupakan pasukan khusus yang dibentuk untuk menangani khasus terorisme, perang, pengintaian, pembebasan sandera, dan juga yg lain sebagainya dengan teritori internasional yang berhubungan dengan negara Konoha. Merupakan pasukan khusus terbaik yang di miliki Konoha. Saat ini pasukan K-SAF di ketuai oleh anak dari komandan tertinggi kepolisian konoha Uciha Itachi.

Di Konoha terdapat beberapa gedung khusus yang digunakan untuk satuan unit kepolisian, diantaranya satu gedung yang merupakan gedung pusat, yang terdapat di tengah-tengah negara Konoha, disalah satu ruangan di gedung ini komandan tertinggi kepolisian Uciha Fungaku melakukan pekerjaan nya.

"Itachi, aku ingin kau dan satuan khusus K-SAF mengambil alih kasus perampokan di beberapa Bank yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini, aku rasa satuan unit kepolisian biasa tak akan dapat menanganinya" Hampir setiap hari koran maupun telivisi memberitakan kasus-kasus kriminalitas yang menimpa masyarakat, dengan bentuk beragam seperti perampokan, pemerasan, perampasan, pembunuhan, perkosaan, pencopetan, penganiayaan, dan kata lain yang mengandung unsur pemaksaan, atau kekerasan. kepala Uciha Fungaku rasa nya ingin pecah memikirkan kriminalitas-kriminalitas yang akhir-akhir ini terjadi, mungkin mental manusia saat ini sudah mulai bobrok dimakan Zaman, semakin tahun tingkat angka kriminalitas semakin meninggi, apalagi perampokan yang terjadi beberapa kali yang melibatkan kelompok yang sama akhir-akhir ini yang hingga menghilangkan banyak nyawa polisi bawahan nya. Fungaku ingin kasus ini agar ditangani oleh tim yang mempunyai predikat terbaik agar tak ada lagi nyawa anak buah nya yang melayang sia-sia.

"Apakah tidak terlalu berlebihan, langsung menggunakan divisiku hanya untuk menangani perampokan bank biasa" Itachi sedikit ragu dan menyepelekan kasus yang di bebankan kepadanya. Pasal nya divisi K-SAF yang di pimpin nya merupakan pasukan yang memiliki kemampuan dan intelegensi terbaik di atas rata-rata yang hanya di diterjunkan untuk kasus-kasus internasional yang melibatkan negara Konoha, dan ini hanyalah sebuah kasus perampokan bank yang terjadi di dalam Negara, bukan kah itu hanya akan menyia-nyiakan waktu dan tenaga sebuah divisi terbaik seperti divisi nya.

"apakah kau tahu sudah berapa kali perampokan yang dilakukan tim kriminal tak punya otak ini, dan berapa orang bawahan ku yang kehilangan nyawa karena nya, hingga menyisakan istri dan anak yang hanya bisa menangisi kematian nya, jangan pernah remehkan kemampuan dari tim bajing*an ini, aku menunjuk divisi mu untuk menangani kasus ini sudah mempertimbangkan dan melihat dari berbagai segi aspek kemampuan, dan divisimulah yang mampu menangani kasus ini" Sebagai seorang kepala polisi yang selalu menghadiri pemakaman setiap polisi yang kehilangan nyawa membuat nya merasa trenyuh melihat betapa sedih dan menderitnya keluarga yang di tinggalkan, dirinya tahu memang itulah harga yang harus dibayar untuk sebuah penegakan keadilan dan dirinya sepenuhnya sadar bahwa selama kriminalitas masih terjadi akan terus ada pengorbanan dari pihak nya namun diri nya berfikiran bahwa semua itu bisa dikurangi dengan memberikan lawan yang pas untuk menghadapi dan divisi K-SAF lah yang dinilai mampu mengimbangi sebuah tim perampok yang terorganisir secara propesiaonal akhir-akhir ini.

"Baiklah Tou-san, aku akan mengadakan rapat dengan divisiku untuk memberitahukan tentang hal ini" sebagai anak dari Uciha Fungaku, Itachi sangat tahu sifat dari ayah nya. Uciha Fungaku adalah seorang individu yang tegas dalam perintah nya baginya sekali dia memberikan sebuah perintah tiada penolakan bagi nya.

"dan pastikan di aksi mereka yang selanjutnya, mereka akan merasakan bagaimana rasa nya sebuah kegagalan, dan rasa sakit dijangkiti selongsong peluru" Uciha Fungaku menatap tajam kearah depan dengan dagu bertumpu ke atas kedua tangan. Tidak ada penyakit masarakat yang boleh berkembang biak dengan lama ketika dirinya berdiri sebagai pemimpin tertinggi kepolisian.

 **XXX**

Diruang tamu keluarga Namikaze duduklah ketiga orang mengelilingi sebuah meja. Satu laki-laki dan dua prempuan diketahui merupakan gender masing-masing individu dari ketiga orang tersebut, namun ada satu orang yang tak biasanya berada di kediaman Namikaze.

"Tsunade-baasan perkenalkan dia teman satu kampus ku, Sasuke Uciha" Sakura memperkenalkan sosok laki-laki asing yang ada di sebelah nya. Semula Sasuke meminta izin kepada dirinya untuk menjemput dan bersama-sama berangkat ke kampus namun setelah Sasuke sampai di depan rumah nya, Sasuke memaksa untuk masuk ke rumah nya untuk berkenalan dengan anggota keluarganya yang lain, dan disinilah akhirnya. Sakura sebenarnya malu kepada nenek nya tentang hal ini, tidak enak kan jika dirimu sudah di biayai untuk belajar di bangku perkuliahan namun tiba-tiba membawa seorang lelaki untuk diperkenalkan kepada orang yang membiayai pendidikan mu, bukankah terkesan jika kau tidak benar-benar melaksanakan pendidikan namun hanya bersenang-senang dengan lawan jenis. Inilah perasaan sepihak yang dirasakan oleh Sakura.

"Perkenalkan nama saya Sasuke Uciha, anda boleh memanggil ku Sasuke, Namikaze-baasan" Sasuke bangkit dari duduk nya dan membungkukkan badan sejenak kearah Tsunade duduk. Memang tak dapat di dipungkiri diam-diam dirinya menyukai Sakura, sosok nya yang ceria, ramah, dan penuh perhatian diam-diam telah mengisi kekosongan relung hati nya, walaupun Sakura juga memiliki sifat bertemperamen buruk dan cenderung kasar namun tak membuat rasa suka nya menghilang dan malah cenderung semakin menjadi-jadi dan mengenal keluarga Sakura merupakan sebuah langkah awal untuk rencananya menaklukkan hati Sang pujaan.

"ehm.. Tak perlu bersikap seformal itu Sasuke-san, panggil saja aku Tsunade-baasan, kalian berdua sekedar temankah atau mempunyai sebuah hubungan?" Tsunade menggerakkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengah dengan gerakan menekuk dua kali secara bersamaan membuat isyarat tanda kutip ketika mengucapkan kata sebuah hubungan. Bibir nya menyeringai menggoda Sakura.

"Apa maksud mu, Tsunade-ba.." Sakura belum menyelesaikan kalimat nya ketika melihat salah satu anggota keluarga Namikaze yang lain yang belum ada di tempat itu berjalan menuruni tangga, sesekali tangan nya menutupi mulut ketika menguap menandakan baru bangun dari tidur. Raut khawatir di tampilkan Sakura, pikiran-pikiran buruk berseliweran di pikiran nya tentang bagaimana perasaan Naruto ketika melihat dirinya memperkenalkan seorang laki-laki kepada nya, dia takut Naruto akan berfikiraan buruk pada nya atau lebih buruk Naruto akan mengira ada sebuah hubungan antara dirinya dan Sasuke.

"Selamat pagi" Naruto menghadap sejenak kearah ketiga orang yang duduk di meja tamu kemudian berbelok menuju pintu kamar mandi yang ada di sebelah tangga. Ketika ada didalam kamar mandi kesadaran nya yang sebelumnya hanya separuh bertambah berkali-kali lipat ketika pikiran nya memberitahu nya akan sosok asing yang duduk di sebelah Sakura nya. Lekas-lekas dia kembali membuka pintu kamar mandi dan keluar menuju meja tamu untuk memastikan kebenaran pikiran nya. Ketika pandangan nya bertemu pandang dengan sosok asing berambut raven, dirinya sudah tahu situasi apa yang terjadi di sini. Perlahan lahan dia melangkah menuju kursi kosong di dekat Tsunade dan mendudukan tubuh nya disana. "Sakura, bisa jelaskan siapa dia?" Naruto duduk dengan tenang menundukkan kepalanya kearah meja kedua tangan nya yang terhalang sebuah meja mengepal.

"di..d..dia teman.., perkenalkan dia teman satu kampus ku Uciha Sasuke, Naruto" tangan nya menunjuk sosok Sasuke yang duduk disebelah nya. merasa heran dan sempat ingin tertawa ketika melihat tingkah absurd Naruto ketika bangun tidur, pergi kekamar mandi, dan kembali keluar ketika menyadari ada nya sosok Sasuke, namun rasa ingin ketawa nya harus dia tahan untuk menjelaskan siapa Sasuke agar tak terjadi kesalah pahaman antara dia dan Naruto.

"Perkenalkan saya Sasuke Uciha, kau boleh memanggil ku Sasuke, Namikaze-san" Sasuke kembali bangkit dari duduk nya dan membungkukkan badan sejenak kearah Naruto. Entah mengapa perkenalan dirinya oleh Sakura dan menyebutkan dirinya hanyalah seorang teman kepada pemuda di depan nya ini membuat hati nya sedikit kecewa, padahal pemuda di depan nya ini adalah kakak dari Sakura namun naluri nya merasakan pemuda di depan nya inilah saingan terbesar nya untuk mendapatkan Sakura.

"jadi kau kesini untuk menjemput Sakura dan berangkat ke kampus bersama-sama Uciha-san" kepala Naruto yang semula menunduk menjadi menengadah dengan senyum lebar menghiasi bibir nya namun tidak dengan mata nya, jika kita melihat nya dengan teliti terpancar kesedihan dan rasa-rasa lain terpancar dari manik biru langit itu. "Oh syukurlah, aku tidak perlu mengantarkan nya ke kampus hari ini, Uciha-san" Mengucapkan kalimat yang berbeda antara mulut dan hati nya. Beranjak dari duduk kepalanya hanya menundukkan muka tanpa melihat ke arah Sakura maupun Sasuke yang ada di depan nya, berbalik arah menuju kembali ke kamar mandi. Entah apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto disana, mungkin menghancurkan sebuah kaca dengan alasan tidak sengaja membuat perasaan nya menjadi lebih baik.

 **XXX**

Mobil sport berwarna hitam berbelok ke sebuah rumah dengan eksterior depan dominasi berwarna biru, berhenti didepan sebuah taman yang terletak tepat di depan rumah, di sebelah nya beberapa mobil telah terparkir sebelum nya. Pintu sebelah kanan terbuka menampilkan sosok Naruto keluar dari sana seraya berjalan menuju pintu depan dari rumah tersebut.

 **Think.. Thonk..**

Suara bel berbunyi ketika tangan Naruto memencet saklar di samping kanan pintu. Tak beberapa lama pintu terbuka menampilkan seorang gadis berambut biru, tanpa bicara sepatah-katapun gadis tersebut langsung memegang tangan kanan Naruto dan menyeret nya melewati ruang tamu, menuju ke sebuah ruangan yang didalam nya ada sebuah tangga menurun ke bawah, setelah melewati nya, terdapat pintu di ujung tangga, menggunakan tangan kanan gadis tersebut mendorong pintu ke depan sehingga pintu terbuka, terlihatlah di dalam nya sebuah meja panjang dan tujuh buah kursi dengan lima kursi sudah di isi oleh masing-masing satu orang menyisakan dua kursi kosong mengelilingi di masing-masing tepi meja. Sementara di dinding tepat di ujung meja terdapat sebuah monitor lebar disebelah kiri nya ada meja lain dengan satu tempat duduk di atas meja terdapat lima layar monitor ukuran Limabelas inchi dan dibawah nya ada seperangkat keyboard dan mouse tertata rapi di sana.

"Hei.. Hei.. Kau tak perlu menyeret ku seperti itu, kau tahu aku bisa jalan sendiri Konan-chan" Naruto menarik tangan nya dari pelukan erat Konan. Tangan nya risih karena secara tidak langsung bersentuhan dengan kedua aset gadis tersebut. Walaupun pikiran bejat Naruto sedikit menikmati, dan berharap terus melakukan nya, untunglah pikiran malaikat nya lebih kuat mengingat kan kalau diri nya bukan orang mesum yang berbuat tak senonoh kepada seorang gadis. Dia memang seorang laki-laki normal yang memiliki nafsu terhadap lawan jenis tapi dirinya adalah manusia yang memilik akal pikiran untuk menentukan mana yang baik dan mana yang buruk bukan seekor binatang yang selalu menuruti kehendak tanpa berfikir. "Hei dan apa-apaan baju mu itu, bisakah kau memakai pakaian yang lebih tertutup" Naruto melihat ke arah Konan yang saat ini hanya memakai celana dalam dan atasan nya hanya terbalut dengan kaos longgar.

"apakah kau ingin aku membuka nya, kau lihat aku tak memakai apa-apa di dalam kaos ini" dengan seringai menggoda Konan menarik ujung bawah kaosnya kebawah hingga kaos nya menempel ketat ke tubuh nya menampilkan lekuk indah tubuh dan kedua aset kembar nya tercetak jelas di kaos nya(sungguh author bukan orang mesum, ini hanyalah tuntutan cerita, you know!).

 **CROTTTT..**

Kegiatan kedua pasangan ini ternyata di saksikan oleh kelima orang diruangan tersebut. Dua orang berambut kuning panjang diikat kebelakang dan satu lagi berambut oranye jabrik dengan banyak piercing menghiasi hidung dan telinga nya, pingsan dengan darah yang terus menetes dari hidung nya karena terkena pesona dari Konan yang sedang berbicara dengan Naruto.

"Kau seksi sekali, jika melakukan hal tadi Konan-senpai" salah satu orang berambut hitam mengacungkan jempol nya kearah Konan.

"ah.. Mata ku, dewa Jashin akan mengutuk mu. Aku tak boleh melihatnya.. Aku tak boleh melihat nya.. Aku tak boleh melihat nya, ini hal yang sesat, sebuah virus dengan kadar perusak tinggi yang memberikan sugesti kepada para idiot untuk membangkitkan naluri bejat nya" Hidan menutupi kedua matanya dengan kedua telapak tangan. Meskipun jari-jari nya dibuat agak renggang sehingga memungkinkan mata nya melihat keindahan yang ada di depan nya.

"Dasar bodoh, aku melakukan nya hanya untuk menarik perhatian Naruto-kun, bukan untuk kalian saksikan dasar idiot mesum" Konan berteriak ke arah orang-orang gaje yang duduk di ruangan itu. Background api membara menghiasi bagian belakang tubuh nya.

 **Ctaakkk.. Ctaakkk... Dan Cetakkk..**

Dua orang yang pingsan, satu orang yang sok jadi orang suci dan satu orang lagi yang mengacungkan ibu jari terkena jitakan sayang dari Konan. Hanya satu orang yang memakai masker terlihat tenang duduk di tempat itu namun jika di lihat dari dekat dan lebih teliti ternyata masker yang digunakannya terdapat bercak darah yang keluar dari hidung.

"baiklah kita mulai pertemuan kita hari ini" Naruto melangkah maju menuju salah satu kursi kosong dan diikuti Konan yang duduk di samping nya. "Uang hasil dari perampokan kita yang terakhir sudah aku bagi rata dan akan aku kirimkan ke rekening kalian masing-masing dengan jumlah transfer bertahap, untuk menghindari kecurigaan dari Badan pengawas transaksi negara" memang kesemua hasil dari perampokan akan masuk ke bank dana perusahaan dari Namikaze corp dan akan ditransfer ke masing-masing anggota dari sana. Inilah fungsi perusahaan Namikaze corp sebagai perusahaan besar yang menutupi triliunan dana hasil kejahatan, dana akan di putar ke dalam sistem dunia bisnis di penjuru dunia sebagai proses money laundering.

"Naruto, aku dengar dari mata-mata ku yang berada di kepolisian, saat ini mereka telah melimpahkan urusan penanganan kejahatan yang kita lakukan ke divisi terbaik se-Konoha K-SAF" Pain yang sudah sadar dari pingsan nya mengemukakan hal yang di ketahui nya. Memang dia merupakan ketua dari mafia terbesar di negara Konoha yang memiliki banyak mata-mata di tempat-tempat yang strategis demi kelangsungan kegiatan organisasi mafia nya termasuk di institusi central seperti unit kepolisian.

"jadi diaksi kita selanjutnya kita akan berhadapan dengan unit khusus K-SAF, yang digadang-gadang sebagai pasukan khusus terbaik se-Konoha. Ini akan semakin menarik" senyum menyeringai tercetak di bibir Naruto. Akan menghadapi pasukan terbaik Negara membuat darah nya mendidih dan adrenalin nya terpompa, sebuah tantangan tersendiri baginya bisa bertarung melawan pasukan khusus terbaik Negara. "Konan-chan bisakah kau mengetahui siapa saja anggota K-SAF atau apa pun tentang nya" Naruto mengalihkan pandangan nya ke arah Konan. Bagi dirinya yang bermain di tingkat profesional tahu untuk mengalahkan sebuah musuh yang tangguh diperlukan informasi sebanyak-banyak nya mengenai calon musuh, berbeda dengan seorang amatir menyedihkan yang maju tanpa pandang bulu hanya berbekal tekad, keberanian dan keberuntungan tanpa tahu kekuatan musuh didepan nya sebuah cara mati yang bodoh menurut nya.

"itu mudah bagiku, kau tahu aku seorang hacker terhebat di dunia. Jangankan hanya hal sepele seperti membobol berkas rahasia kepolisian, melumpuhkan sebuah negara pun aku bisa melakukan nya" Konan menyombongkan diri dengan menegakkan badan dan tanggan kanan menepuk dada nya. Bangkit berdiri dan menuju ke kursi di depan meja dengan lima screen monitor di atas nya. Mendudukan pantat indah nya yang hanya terbalut dengan celana dalam warna putih, tangan nya menari-nari di atas keyboard beberapa kali tangan nya memegang mouse dan dengan lincah melakukan gerakan sistematis membuat kursor di dalam screen memilih beberapa pilihan sesuai kehendak. Tak beberapa lama layar monitor Konan menampilkan beberapa gambar setengah badan seseorang, memakai baju rompi anti peluru dengan berbagai keterangan informasi di sebelah kanan nya. "yaps.. Aku mendapatkan nya, akan aku tampilkan di monitor utama" tangan Konan kembali menekan keyboard dan mengklik beberapa kali tombol mouse. Seketika screen monitor besar di dinding di ujung meja menampilkan gambar yang sama seperti salah satu dari kelima screen monitor didepan Konan.

"Hei.. Apa-apaan ini Konan-senpai, apakah ini wajah anggota K-SAF, bukan kah ini bukan gambar seorang manusia ini malah mirip gambar sebuah anime, kau tahu proyek imajinasi mirip manusia yang berasal dari negara tetangga" Tobi kaget dengan gambar Monitor besar di depan nya, bukan hanya diri nya namun ke enam orang disana pun menampilkan ekspresi yang sama.

"tunggu un, lihat dibawah nya ada kotak dialog. lihat huruf nya perlahan-lahan muncul satu persatu, w..ill yo...u be.. my girlfrie..nd?. Apa maksud nya ini un" Deidara ikut bingung dengan apa yang ditampilkan oleh screen monitor layar lebar di depan nya.

"hihihi.. Maaf-maaf aku salah memilih gambar screen monitor yang aku kirim ke screen utama dari ke lima screen monitor di depan ku, kau tahu hacker hebat kadang juga bisa berbuat kesalahan. Itu duplikat screen dari monitor ku yang nomor dua yang sedang menjalan kan aplikasi game dating love, kalian ingin memainkan nya?" Konan antusias menoleh ke arah keenam orang di depan Screen utama dengan harapan ada yang tertarik memainkan salah satu game kesukaan nya. Kesalahan tadi memang disengaja nya untuk mempromosikan dan mencari teman bermain game tidak asik kan jika bermain game sendirian, paling tidak ada satu orang yang berminat dan akan dijadikan nya pasangan dalam game hentai genre dating sim ini.

 **Crackkkkkk..**

Suara hati Konan yang patah karena dari ke enam orang disana tak ada satupun berminat akan tawaran nya, mereka semua memalingkan muka seolah-olah mengatakan maaf aku tak berminat. "baiklah-baiklah aku akan mengganti layar screen utama dengan gambar dan profil anggota K-SAF dasar kalian semua orang-orang idiot tak punya jiwa seni, puas kalian telah mematahkan hati seorang gadis polos sepertiku" Konan berbalik arah, kembali mengalihkan fokus nya ke arah keyboard dan lima layar kecil di depan nya untuk mengganti gambar yang seharusnya di tampilkan di screen utama.

"Heeii.. jangan kau kotori divinisi seni dengan hal berbau kotoran seperti game konyol mu itu un, karena divinisi seni yang seharusnya adalah sebuah ledakan, bagaimana kita menembak sebuah kepala dari jarak sedekat mungkin dan duarrrrr kepala meledak darah dan otak tercecer kemana-mana bagaikan ledakakan kembang api un" Deidara mengemukakan divinisi konyol nya. Memang dia mengaku sebagai seniman sejati abad ini, jadi jangan menyinggung tentang seni di depan nya, jika tak ingin berdebat konyol panjang kali lebar.

"Baiklah ini dia anggota K-SAF yang pertama, Itachi Uciha dia merupakan kapten dari pasukan khusus K-SAF, seorang jenius yang menjadi lulusan terbaik saat di akademi kepolisian, anak dari kepala kepolisian negara Konoha Uciha Fungaku, ahli dalam memberi perintah maupun strategi seorang pakar negosiasi di tim" Konan menjelaskan Identitas dari foto seseorang yang tampak di layar monitor utama mengabaikan protes konyol yang dilakukan oleh Deidara. Tangan nya kemudian menggerakkan kursor dan mengklik tulisan Next di salah satu layar kecil didepan nya sehingga foto yang ada di screen utama berganti dengan foto yang lain "selanjutnya sang wakil kapten Kisame Hoshigaki berasal dari negara Kiri namun berpindah kewarganegaraan menjadi warganegara Konoha, dia hebat dalam pertempuran jarak dekat dahulu dia merupakan mantan salah satu anggota dari tujuh orang divisi serbu yang dikirim ke perbatasan Konoha dan Kiri untuk menumpas pemberontakan disana namun dari ketujuh orang hanya dia yang kembali hidup hidup, dia juga merupakan seorang ahli bahan peledak di divisi K-SAF. Selanjutnya" Foto kembali berganti menampilkan sosok berambut merah darah. " Sasori Akasuna seorang Sniper, sering menggunakan jenis senapan runduk KAC M110 Sniper Rifle, memiliki keahlian menembak di atas rata-rata. Kau pasti mengenal nya kan, Deidara" Konan mengalihkan pandangan nya ke arah Deidara.

"yah, dia adalah Seniorku dulu dalam sebuah tim sebelum aku keluar dari satuan. Kau tahu dia itu orang idiot yang mempermalukan dunia seniman" Deidara mengiyakan pernyataan Konan. Memang Deidara dan Sasori adalah partner dalam divisi nya dulu keduanya sering berdebat, khususnya tentang pertentangan pandangan mereka dalam seni. Namun sebenarnya Deidara sangat menghormati sosok Sasori yang merupakan senior nya dalam dunia penembak runduk.

"Karin Uzumaki dia adalah seorang ahli IT dan tidak terjun langsung ke medan tempur, kau tahu dia hanya bermain di balik layar. selanjutnya Suigetsu Houzuki seorang dari divisi serbu ahli dalam tembakan jarak dekat, dia merupakan bekas anggota Pasukan perlengkapan khusus, merupakan Pasukan yang dimodifikasi dengan peralatan teknologi tinggi, yang dipilih maupun didesain negara Konoha, namun karena keahlian nya yang mengagumkan diminta untuk memback-up pasukan khusus K-SAF. Selanjutnya " foto kembali berubah, kini menunjukkan image seorang berbadan besar dengan rambut berwarna oranye " Juugo, sama hal nya dengan Suigetsu dia juga seorang dari divisi serbu, ahli dalam tembakan jarak dekat dan selalu menggunakan senapan serbu jenis besar seperti HK M320 Grenade Launcher. Dan anggota yang terakhir"

Kini screen monitor besar menunjukkan seseorang berambut raven dengan iris mata berwarna hitam. " Sasuke Uciha, brengs*k bukan kah dia seorang pelajar, kau tahu tadi pagi dia kerumah ku menjemput Sakuraku" ucap Naruto dengan penekanan saat dia mengucapkan kata Sakuraku. Tangan nya mengepal mengingat kejadian pagi tadi dirumah nya, dimana dirinya menjadi pihak sang pecundang menurut nya.

"yah, dia merupakan anggota K-SAF paling muda dan masih tercatat sebagai pelajar di salah satu Universitas di negara ini, silsilah keluarga nya lah yang membuat diri nya bisa bergabung dengan pasukan khusus K-SAF, dia anak dari kepala polisi Uciha Fungaku dan adik dari kapten divisi K-SAF Uciha Itachi tapi jangan remehkan kemampuan nya dalam kontak senjata ataupun tangan kosong jarak dekat, kau tahu dia sama dengan yang lain nya yang seorang profesional" Konan mengakhiri sesi penjelasan nya ketika screen monitor besar hanya menampilkan warna hitam.

 **XXX**

Di sebuah cafe keluarga yang terletak di pusat kota. Dibangku paling pojok dari pintu keluar Naruto duduk dengan nyaman nya, bagaikan orang gila senyum terus tersungging di bibir nya, karena hari ini merupakan hari spesial baginya, yah hari ini merupakan hari ulang tahun nya, sama seperti tahun-tahun sebelum nya bayangan akan menghabiskan waktu seharian dengan Sakura mengisi pikiran nya. Dia mengeluarkan smartphone dari saku celananya dan memilih satu kontak dengan tulisan Sakura, setelah ketemu ibu jari nya menekan opsi panggilan seraya mendekatkan smartphone ke telinga kirinya menunggu proses panggilan disambut.

"Hallo, Sakura-chan kau sedang ada dimana, apakah kegiatan kampus mu sudah selesai, aku akan menjemput mu, kau tahu hari ini Hari ulang tahun ku, saat ini aku berada di cafe tempat biasa kita merayakan ulang tahun ku maupun ulang tahun mu kau tahu" Naruto berbicara tanpa jeda saking semangat nya, bayangan akan menghabiskan seharian dengan Sakura membuat semangat nya yang biasanya hanya di presentase empatpuluh meluap-luap hingga melebihi persentase seratus.

Ditempat lain dimana para remaja yang beruntung bisa menuntut ilmu hingga jenjang ini, di taman, di sebuah Universitas sakura sedang menempelkan smartphone di telinga kirinya pertanda adanya sambungan telepon yang terjadi antara dirinya dan orang yang ada di seberang telepon. " iya kegiatan kampus ku baru saja delesai, kau tak perlu menjemput ku Naruto, hari ini Sasuke-kun mengajak ku untuk pulang bersama nanti aku akan menyusul mu kesana. Sasuke sudah datang, Sudah ya Naruto, Sasuke sudah memanggil ku untuk pulang bersama" Saat pandangan Sakura menangkap sosok Sasuke yang melambaikan tangan nya kearah diri nya Sakura langsung menutup sambungan telepon nya, berharap Sasuke cepat mengantarkan nya untuk pulang.

"apakah kau lama menunggu Sakura" ucap Sasuke yang baru menyelesaikan mata pelajaran kuliah nya yang terakhir. Dirinya dan sakura memang berbeda jurusan jadi tidak memungkinkan untuk menyelesaikan kegiatan pembelajaran secara bersamaan.

"ah tidak juga ayo kita segera pulang" Sakura mendahului Sasuke menuju tempat dimana mobil Sasuke terparkir.

Dalam waktu yang bersamaan namun di tempat berbeda, tempat dimana Naruto berada. "Hallo.. Hallo, hei Sakura-chan jawab aku.. Hei" Namun percuma karena memang sambungan telah terputus, tak beberapa lama layar di smartphone nya memberikan isyarat untuk segera menghubungkan ke Charger kemudian diikuti layar yang menghitam karena kehabisan baterai. Rasa marah membakar hatinya ketika mendengar nama Sasuke disebut sebagai seseorang yang bersama dengan Sakura apalagi Saat Sakura secara sepihak mematikan sambungan telepon nya dengan alasan kedatangan Sasuke. Tanpa sadar tangan nya meremukkan smartphone ditangan nya. 'keparat kau Uciha' teriakan hati Naruto.

Didalam sebuah mobil sport warna biru, duduk Sasuke di belakang kemudi dengan Sakura yang berada di tempat duduk sebelah nya pandangan nya fokus kearah jalanan dibalik kaca mobil depan nya, hati nya di penuhi dengan rasa ragu antara mengatakan hal yang ada di pikiran nya kepada gadis di sebelah nya atau tidak. Pandangan nya sekejap terfokus melihat ke arah Sakura, disaat itulah muncul keberanian dari dasar hati nya, keberanian yang muncul dari tekad nya untu menjadikan gadis disebelah nya ini menjadi milik nya.

"Sakura, aku sudah berjanji kepada keluarga ku untuk mengenalkan mu kepada mereka sebagai seorang sahabat baik ku, bisakah hari ini aku mengajak mu untuk bertemu mereka" Sasuke harap-harap cemas, dalam hati nya berteriak 'KATAKAN BAHWA KAU BISA SAKURA' berkali-kali. Sasuke memang sudah berjanji akan mengenalkan seorang gadis ke keluarga nya tapi bukan sebagai sahabat baik seperti apa yang di katakan nya kepada Sakura tetapai hubungan yang lebih rumit dari pada itu.

"Tapi Sasuke-kun, Hari ini aku sudah ada janji dengan orang lain" Sakura menolak dengan halus permintaan Sasuke. Dalam hati nya memikirkan sosok Naruto yang sudah menunggu nya.

"Aku mohon Sakura, kali ini saja tolong penuhi permintaan ku, aku akan melakukan apapun untuk mu jika kau memenuhi permintaan ku, kau tahu betapa kecewa nya kedua orang tua ku jika aku tak jadi mengenal kan mu kepada mereka dan betapa bersalah nya aku karena mengingkari janjiku kepada mereka" pandangan memelas ditunjukan Sasuke kepada Sakura. Segala nya akan dilakukan nya agar Sakura mau mengikuti diri nya hari ini karena inilah salah satu rencana nya untuk mendapatkan Sakura.

"Baik lah kalau begitu" Karena tidak enak melihat muka memelas Sasuke dan betapa Sasuke sangat bersungguh-sungguh dengan perkataan nya akhirnya Sakura menyanggupi nya lagi pula dia tidak mau mengecewakan perasaan kedua orang tua Sasuke yang sangat berharap bisa bertemu dengan dirinya, dia seorang anak yang tak mempunyai kedua orang tua sejak kecil jadi baginya mengganggap setiap orang tua seperti orang tua nya sendiri yang tak mau melukai hati mereka, lagi pula nanti dia akan mengirimkan pesan kepada Naruto untuk mengganti janjinya dengan hari lain.

 **XXX**

Disinilah Naruto menunggu dengan ketidakpastian, dari ketika matahari masih terik, hingga malam mulai menjelang, kepala tertelungkup di atas meja dengan kedua tangan terkulai lemas kebawah meja menghiraukan pandangan aneh dari pengunjung-pengunjung cafe lain, memang pemilik cafe ini sangat mengenal siapa Naruto jadi membiarkan nya terus disana seperti itu. Sungguh memalukan memang apa kata orang jika seorang yang memiliki sisi terang merupakan seorang pemimpin perusahan besar Namikaze corp yang berwibawa tinggi dengan banyak orang yang menghormati nya bahkan rela bertekuk lutut didepan nya dan seorang yang memiliki sisi gelap seorang ketua dari sebuah tim profesional dalam melakukan perampokan yang tak segan-segan menghilangkan nyawa dalam setiap aksi nya, rela terdampar disebuah tempat demi menunggu kedatangan seorang gadis yang jelas-jelas sedang bersama seorang pria, mungkin inilah sisi melankolis seorang Namikaze yang mempunyai dua sudut sisi kehidupan hitam dan putih.

 **Plukkkkk..**

Sebuah tangan dari orang yang tiba-tiba duduk di depan nya menepuk pundak Naruto. Dilihat dari warna dan ukuran nya merupakan tangan seorang gadis, putih mulus ramping bagaikan bulu seekor merpati. "Saakura-chan.. " kepala Naruto yang sebelumnya terkulai lemas diatas meja mendongak melihat siapa gerangan yang ada di depan nya, berharap gadis yang di tunggu nya menepati janji. "Hei.. Kepar*t siapa kau" Naruto yang memang dalam kondisi mood yang buruk merasa terganggu dengan kehadiran orang asing di depan nya. Seorang gadis dengan jaket lengan panjang berwarna biru dengan hoodie jaket menutup rambut hitam panjang tergerai melewati leher kedepan jangan lupakan kaca mata tebal yang menghiasi kedua bola mata nya.

"ah kau tak punya sopan santun kepada prempuan kau tahu, Heart-kun. kau tak mengenal ku" gadis di depan merasa tersinggung dengan sikap yang ditunjukkan oleh Naruto.

"Konan,.. kenapa dengan rambut mu dan apa-apaan kaca matamu itu" Naruto terkejut dengan perubahan penampilan Konan didepan nya. Dia mengetahui bahwa orang di depan nya adalah Konan, karena hanya Konan lah satu-satu nya gadis yang mengetahui code name Heart. pengecualian untuk Tsunade karena dia bukan seorang gadis lagi(perkataan mu menyakiti hati Tsunade, kau tahu Thor).

"Sssts.. Diam, mendekatlah ke arah ku, agar menejerku yang ada di belakang mu tak dapat melihat ku, kau tahu aku sedang dalam penyamaran, aku baru saja melarikan diri dari kegiatan pemotretan ku, dan salah kan otak jenius ku yang bisa mengetahui dimana posisi mu hanya melalui perangkat ponsel" Konan menempelkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibir memberi isyarat kepada Naruto agar tak membicarakan nama nya terlalu keras. Yaps dia baru saja melarikan diri dari sesi pemotretan sebuah majalah yang akan menampilkan foto dirinya dengan alasan bosan, inilah sifat buruk yang dimiliki nya, memiliki kelebihan pada otak jenius nya membuat nya cepat bosan akan sesuatu, parah nya lagi dia bagaikan anak kecil yang tak mengerti apa itu tanggung jawab. Memang manusia tak ada yang sempurna kan, setiap orang yang diberi kelebihan pasti mempunyai kekurangan. Bersyukur dengan apapun yang kita miliki karena tak semua orang bisa memilki nya(prinsip hidup author).

 **Sluppppp..**

Naruto kembali menelungkupkan kepala nya keatas meja tangan nya kembali terkulai lemas kebawah meja, hilang sudah semangat nya yang sesaat muncul ketika merasakan tepukan di pundak nya yang dikira adalah Sakura, dihatinya berteriak 'Uciha kepar*t' berulang kali.

"Hei.. Hei.. Hei.. Bangun bodoh jika kau menelungkupkan badan mu menejer ku akan mengetahui keberadaan ku, kau kenapa sih?, hei.. Bangun" Konan memegang kedua pundak Naruto dan mendorong nya agar bangun dan bersandar di sandaran kursi.

Naruto yang bersandar disandaran kursi tiba-tiba membuka kedua bola matanya, ketika hatinya meneriakkan kata 'Uciha kepar*t', seolah-olah pikiran nya mengingat kan sesuatu hal padanya bahwa Uciha Sasuke merupakan anggota Pasukan Khusus K-SAF, pandangan mata nya menajam memikirkan rencana kejam yang tersusun diotak nya. "separuh hatiku sudah terambil dari tempat nya, aku mengenal nya sejak dari kecil, di pertemukan oleh sebuah takdir konyol, hari-hari menyenangkan kita lalui bersama, sikap acuh tak acuh bertemperamen buruk cenderung kasar, senyum manis di bibirnya jangan lupakan rambut merah muda yang bagaikan permen kapas membuat ku ingin selalu didekat nya, aku mendampingi nya tumbuh dari seorang anak kecil yang cerewet dan jarang mandi hingga mencapai dewasa dan pandai menggunakan make-up di wajah nya, ketika wajah nya mulai membentuk sosok gadis yang anggun ada seorang yang berani mengganggu kebersamaan ku dengan nya. Kepar*t, akan ku tunjukkan siapa yang terbaik diantara kita melalui sebuah permainan hidup dan mati. Konan segera tentukan dimana target selanjutnya, persiapkan arena yang megah untuk permainan kita melawan para cecunguk banci pasukan K-SAF dan terutama Uciha Sasuke" sesaat mata Naruto terpejam kemudian terbuka sejenak menampilkan mata biru langit yang terlalu tajam untuk sebuah pandaangan mata, seringai di bibir nya bagaikan membelah bagian bawah wajah nya.

.

.

.

Dan **bersambung**

* * *

Tetap mengusung tema yang sama yakni Duality, yah persamaan antara kedua Fict ku adalah ada pada tema, The burnout inferno dengan Naruto memiliki satu tubuh dan dua kepribadian. Dan pada 'Crime' dengan Naruto satu orang dengan dua sisi kehidupan, yah salah kan author yang tak kreatif ini.

Siapakah yang menang dalam pertarungan terakhir, pihak yang baik atau pihak yang jahat, penegak hukum ataukah perampok, Namikaze family ataukah pasukan khusus K-SAF, Uciha Sasuke ataukah Namikaze Naruto, dan kau tahu hadiah nya adalah Sakura-chan. Jawaban nya ada pada chapter terakhir.

Review diperlukan, karena author orang yang malas menulis dan membutuhkan sebuah dorongan.

Terima kasih see you again in ne xt chapter!

 **Thecharpenter3 kembali ke dunia nyata.**


	3. Chapter 3

No fear, no compromise, I will never be afraid

No regret, I'm the one that you hate

Undefeated

Hey you, Just leave me alone

Your sick polluted mind

Makes your whole world blind

 _Undefeated – Burgerkill_

* * *

 **Standart disclaimer applied**

 **Warning** : Alternate Universe, Typo, Out Of Character, dll . . .

 **Chapter 3**

Dalam sebuah kamar bernuansa dominan merah muda, seseorang duduk dengan memeluk kedua lutut dengan punggung bersandar pada tepian sebuah ranjang, rambut merah muda panjang acak-acakan, mata bengkak dengan lingkaran hitam tebal disekeliling nya seolah olah terjaga. dan menangis sepanjang malam, yah memang itulah yang terjadi pada Sakura semalaman tidak bisa tidur hanya menangis tersedu-sedu karena mengkhawatirkan keadaan Naruto.

sudah dua hari ini pria berambut kuning itu tidak pulang membuat Sakura merasa bersalah, semua nya memang kesalahan dari dirinya yang tak menempati janji seandainya hari itu diri nya hadir disana dan menghabiskan waktu bersama nya mungkin tak akan terjadi hal seperti ini Naruto yang tak pulang, tak memberikan kabar sedikitpun, dengan ponsel yang tak dapat di hubungi, Sebuah Message yang berisi pesan untuk membatalkan janji dan mengganti nya dengan hari yang lain yang terakhir dikirim kan nya ke ponsel Naruto pun gagal terkirim dan tersimpan di outbox ponsel hingga saat ini. Tetapi dia bisa apa saat itu dirinya dihadapan dengan dua pilihan yang sama-sama sulit untuk di abaikan.

Terbiasa akan kehadiran Naruto membuat Sakura merasa kosong bagaikan ada bagian tubuh nya yang hilang saat Naruto tak lagi disamping nya. Tak dapat di pungkiri Naruto lah sosok malaikat yang mengangkat nya dari kehidupan jalanan yang keras serta memberikan tempat bernaung dan keluarga yang menyayangi nya.

Sosok Naruto tak tergantikan bagi Sakura, Naruto merupakan sosok ayah yang memberikan kasih sayang dan mencukupi semua kebutuhan hidup nya, Naruto merupakan sosok kakak yang melindungi serta menjaga nya dari hal-hal negatif yang berdampak buruk untuk hidup nya, Naruto merupakan sosok adik yang selalu menemani dan menghibur nya ketika sedih ataupun bahagia, Naruto merupakan sosok laki-laki yang sebenarnya Sakura kagumi, berumur lebih muda satu tahun darinya sudah menjangkau dunia berdiri sendiri menggunakan dua kaki kokoh milik nya. Naruto adalah Sosok yang paling dia sayangi sosok malaikat penolong nya hal ini baru dia Sadari ketika Naruto berada jauh dari nya. memang seseorang akan sangat berarti jika sudah hilang dari sisi kita bukan, itulah yang dirasakan Sakura saat ini.

"Sakura-chan apakah kau sudah bangun, aku masuk ya?" Suara Tsunade dari balik pintu kamar Sakura. Tsunade heran tak biasanya Sakura bangun kesiangan, Sakura merupakan sosok cucu yang rajin berbeda dengan cucu nya yang lain yang saat ini tidak pulang entah dimana. Hal ini membuat Tsunade sedikit banyak merasa kawatir dengan cucu yang sangat di sayangi nya itu meskipun Sakura hanyalah cucu angkat baginya. "Astaga Sakura, apa yang terjadi dengan mu?" setelah membuka pintu kamar Sakura, Terlihat oleh mata Tsunade betapa kacau nya keadaaan Sakura, rambut acak-acakan mata sembab dengan lingkaran hitam tebal menghiasi bagian bawah mata.

Dalam hati nya Tsunade tahu penyebab dari tingkah laku janggal yang dilakukan Sakura adalah cucu nya Naruto, yang sudah dua hari tak pulang tanpa kabar, memang hidup dalam satu atap bersama mereka berdua ditunjang dengan pengalaman romansa dalam hidup nya, Tsunade tahu mereka berdua saling menyayangi meskipun tanpa ada kata sayang yang terucap seperti dalam paragraf novel-novel romantis yang digandrungi nya ketika waktu muda, disebut love in silent mungkin itulah istilah yang sering tertangkap di indra pengelihatanya tercantum di banyak novel romantis yang menggambarkan hubungan antara Naruto dan Sakura. Memang seharusnya cinta seperti itu kan, bukan cinta yang di umbar-umbar Seperti barang murahan.

Tsunade melangkahkan kaki mendekati sosok Sakura yang memeluk kedua lutut nya di tepian ranjang, mensejajarkan posisinya, mengelus helaian rambut panjang merah muda Sakura yang semula acak-acakan, merentangkan kedua tangan seraya menenggelamkan tubuh rapuh Sakura kedalam pelukan nya berusaha memberikan ketenangan.

"Baa-san, semua nya salah ku, seandainya aku tak mengingkari janji ku kepada Naruto, mungkin Naruto akan ada di rumah saat ini" Suara lirih Sakura saat berada dalam pelukan Tsunade. Sakura benar-benar menyesali kesalahan nya, ingin sekali dia mengutarakan kata maaf kepada Naruto tapi apa daya sosok Naruto bagai di telan bumi saat ini.

"Bukan kah kita sudah membicarakan tentang hal ini, ini bukanlah kesalahan mu sepenuhnya Sakura-chan, anak bodoh itulah yang terlalu membesar-besar kan masalah, ngambek hanya karena janji yang tak ditepati sungguh kekanak-kanakan sekali cucu idiot itu, jangan terlalu mengkhawatirkan nya mungkin dia saat ini sedang bersenang-senang dengan menggoda seorang gadis dan menghabiskan malam dengan tinggal di hotel bintang lima, kau tahu dia bukan anak kecil lagi" ucap bijak Tsunade menenangkan hati Sakura, walaupun hati nya sedikit banyak juga mengkhawatirkan keadaan cucu nya saat ini.

Mungkin inilah hubungan teraneh antara Nenek dan Cucu, dimana tampak dari luar tak pernah akur melebihi seorang musuh sementara di dalam hati saling menyayangi melebihi hubungan keluarga. "baik lah nanti aku akan menghubungi kantor nya, siapa tahu dia berada di kantor hari ini, bukan kah kau ada kuliah hari ini Sakura-chan, cepat mandi sana jangan biarkan anak bodoh itu mengacaukan hari indah mu" tangan Tsunade mengelus punggung Sakura, membujuk nya agar mau melakukan kesibukan yang mengisi keseharian nya setia hari. Bukan kah kesedihan perlahan akan terlupakan dengan sendirinya ketika kita berkutat dengan kegiatan yang bisa mengalihkan pikiran.

Ucapan Tsunade yang menyinggung keberadaan Naruto dengan seorang gadis menimbulkan rasa aneh didada nya, rasa sesak yang tak di ketahui perasaan apakah itu, merupakan sebuah perasaan yang asing bagi Sakura. Namun dugaan Tsunade yang mengira bahwa Naruto berada di kantor nya mengingat kan Sakura tentang hal yang dilupakan nya, tak terpikirkan sebelum nya tentang keberadaan kantor Naruto, semangat kini mengisi relung hati nya, semangat akan mengunjungi kantor Naruto dan memastikan keberadaan nya disana selepas selesai kegiatan kampus nya.

 **XXX**

Merupakan salah satu gedung pencakar langit di pusat Negara konoha, sebuah bentuk gedung yang tergolong megah dengan arsitektur bergaya semi modern, gedung yang merupakan sebuah kantor perusahaan yang bergerak di segala bidang, Namikaze corp disinilah keberadaan Sakura saat ini tanpa membuang-buang waktu setelah selesai dengan kegiatan perkampusan nya, dengan kontak lens dan make-up tebal yang terpoles di wajah nya untuk menutupi mata merah dan lingkaran hitam dibawah mata nya karena kegiatan bodoh dan tak berguna yang dipilih nya untuk meratapi penyesalan.

Bukan kah sebuah tingkah laku orang bodoh yang menyesali sesuatu yang sudah terjadi. Sesuatu yang sudah terjadi tak akan bisa di ubah lagi karena masa itu bukan milik mu lagi, yang hanya bisa kau lakukan hanyalah memperbaiki nya pada masa sekarang karena waktu inilah yang kau punyai saat ini, dan mencoba berhati-hati di masa depan agar kejadian yang sama tak terulang karena masa itulah yang akan kau jalani.

"maaf Shion-san apakah Naruto masuk kantor hari ini?" ketika memasuki lantai dasar Namikaze corp Sakura langsung mencari dimana bagian resepsionis berada.

Saat ini Sakura berada di depan meja resepsionis yang di tempati oleh seorang gadis berambut pirang dengan sebuah plakat nama tertulis Shion di dada kiri nya.

"Oh anda Sakura-san, sebentar saya akan menghubungi ruangan sekertaris Namikaze-sama, silahkan duduk sebentar di kursi tunggu Sakura-san" memang seluruh pegawai kantor Namikaze corp sudah mengetahui tentang Namikaze Sakura yang merupakan anggota keluarga dari pemimpin tertinggi Namikaze corp Namikaze Naruto, jadi tak heran jika Sakura sangat di hormati di tempat ini.

Sakura pergi menuju tempat dimana kursi tunggu yang terletak agak jauh sehingga tidak memungkinkan untuk mendengar pembicaraan melalui telepon sang gadis resepsionis. Mendudukkan tubuh nya dengan tenang di salah satu kursi dari banyak kursi yang ada di sana, hati nya harap-harap cemas tentang keberadaan Naruto di kantornya, berkali-kali kalimat 'semoga kau ada di sini Naruto' bergema di hati nya.

 **Thok.. Thok..**

Suara ketukan bergema dari pintu yang membatasi antara bagian dalam dan luar ruangan, dimana terdapat seseorang yang duduk di kursi putar, di depan orang tersebut terletak sebuah meja yang terdapat plakat kecil bertuliskan Chief Executive Officer Namikaze Naruto di samping kanan. Yah orang tersebut adalah Namikaze Naruto. Tangan nya membolak-balikan salah satu berkas dari puluhan berkas yang ada di atas meja. Meja yang terlalu berantakan untuk ukuran meja seorang CEO.

"Masuk" Naruto mempersilahkan masuk seseorang di depan pintu yang berkepentingan untuk bertemu dengan dirinya. "ada apa Hinata?" ketika melihat kedatangan sekertaris nya muncul di balik pintu yang terbuka.

"Sakura-san ingin bertemu dengan anda dan saat ini menunggu di ruang tunggu di lantai bawah Namikaze-sama" ucap Hinata. saat Hinata berada di ruang kerja nya, melakukan pekerjaan sebagai seorang sekertaris memilah-milah laporan yang akan diserahkan nya kepada sang pimpinan perusahaan, saat itulah resepsionis dari lantai bawah memberitahukan tentang kedatangan Sakura yang menanyakan keberadaan Naruto melalui sambungan telepon. disinilah akhir nya Hinata berada, diruangan atasan nya Namikaze Naruto untuk menyampaikan pesan dari resepsionis sebagai sekertaris. Hinata memang seorang sekertaris bagi Naruto.

"katakan pada nya aku sedang tidak ada" Naruto mendongak sejenak kearah Hinata di depan nya sebelum pandangan nya kembali berkutat dengan berkas-berkas tebal di tangan nya. Saat ini pikiran Naruto masih kacau balau seperti sebuah kota yang baru terkena musibah bom berdaya ledak tinggi, seperti bom atom mungkin. Dirinya masih ingin menyendiri dan belum ingin menemui Sakura nya saat ini, semenjak Sakura mengingkari janjinya dan membuat nya terdampar seperti orang bodoh di sebuah cafe. Naruto merupakan salah satu orang yang memiliki hati yang keras yang tak mudah melupakan rasa sakit hati yang dialami, menyimpan nya selama berhari-hari hingga membusuk seperti sampah yang terurai oleh jasad renik.

"Sakura-san" panggilan dari resepsionis yang berada agak jauh dari tempat Sakura duduk menunggu mengalihkan Sakura dari dunia lamunan nya. Beranjak berdiri melangkahkan kaki jenjang nya yang dihiasi highheels berwarna hitam ke tempat dimana arah meja resepsionis berada, memfokuskan pandangan manik hijau nya kearah mata sang resepsionis, memberikan atensi sepenuhnya untuk menunggu akan sesuatu yang terucap dari bibir yang terpoles lipstick berwarna cream itu.

"maaf Sakura-san, Namikaze-sama sedang tidak ada ditempat nya saat ini" ucap resepsionis dengan name tag bernama Shion itu, setelah menerima telepon balasan dari sekertaris Naruto yang memberikan konfirmasi ketiadaan Naruto diruangan nya.

"apakah itu benar Shion-san, apakah Naruto benar-benar tidak ada ataukah Naruto-baka itu tak mau menemuiku?" Sakura memfokuskan pandangan nya kearah mata sang resepsionis demi menemukan sesuatu kebohongan di sana. "kalau begitu aku akan menunggu nya di sini sampai aku melihat batang hidung nya" Sakura tidak mengetahui ada atau tidak nya Naruto di tempat ini, namun insting dan keyakinan nya mengatakan untuk tetap menunggu nya di tempat ini.

We never give it...never once thought of surrender

We never give it...never going down without A Fight

We are built To blast! Take control ande exterminate

We are here to blast! through the best or worst

Together. Forever...

Sebuah suara lagu cadas terdengar dari smartphone Sakura. Jarang-jarang kan seorang gadis menggunakan nada dering sebuah lagu cadas, jangankan menggunakan nya sebagai nada dering di playlist nya saja mungkin tak ada. Pertanda ada sebuah panggilan masuk yang membutuhkan sebuah konfirmasi dari sang pemilik.

Sakura merogoh smartphone yang tersimpan di tas yang terslempang di pundak nya. Ibu jari nya menggeser screen smartphone berwarna putih itu, ketika kunci layar terbuka terpampanglah sebuah nama kontak Sasuke sebagai panggilan yang perlu di konfirmasi. Menekan gambar gagang telepon berwarna hijau seraya menempelkan smartphone itu ke telinga kiri nya. "Hallo, ada apa Sasuke-kun"

 **XXX**

Disinilah akhir nya Sakura berada di sebuah mansion megah kediaman keluarga Uciha. Setelah sebelum nya menolak dengan keras ajakan Sasuke untuk pergi ke kediaman Uciha, namun hati Sakura luluh ketika ibunda dari Sasuke mengambil alih percakapan melalui sambungan telepon itu meminta kepadanya untuk datang.

Sebuah celemek untuk memasak berwarna putih terbalut di tubuh ramping nya, di sebelah nya sang nyonya Uciha ibunda dari Sasuke, Uciha Mikoto yang juga sedang memakai celemek dengan warna yang sama seperti yang dipakai Sakura, di depan nya terdapat berbagai bahan untuk membuat sebuah kue seperti adonan tepung, gula, telur dan perangkat lain yang hanya di ketahui oleh perempuan. Seperti yang Mikoto lakukan kedua tangan Sakura saat ini sedang berkutat dengan kegiatan nya mengaduk-aduk sebuah adonan tepung namun berbeda dengan Mikoto pandangan Sakura seolah tidak fokus kearah tepung namun menerawang entah kemana memikirkan sesuatu yang lain di bandingkan benda putih berbentuk kenyal yang merupakan campuran tepung dan beberapa liter air yang ada di depan nya ini.

"Ehem.. Apakah kau sedang tidak enak badan Sakura-chan?" Ucap Mikoto ketika menyadari tatapan mata Sakura yang tidak fokus pada kegiatan yang dilakukan nya. Mikoto menebak-nebak apa gerangan yang terjadi dengan calon menantu nya ini, klaim sepihak yang dilakukan oleh Mikoto terhadap Sakura, meskipun Sakura sendiri masih mengaku sebagai teman dari anak nya Sasuke. Namun sikap sopan ditunjang dengan wajah yang cantik rupawan bak bidadari merebut hati Mikoto dan berniat menjadikan Sakura sebagai menantunya, oleh sebab itulah dia bersikeras menyuruh anak nya untuk mengajak Sakura kerumah nya untuk membantu membuat sebuah kue sebagai alasan agar dirinya bisa mengenal lebih jauh kepribadian Sakura. pertemuan satu kali dengan Sakura saat putra bungsu nya memperkenalkan nya kepada dirinya membuat Mikoto langsung menyukai karakter dari Sakura.

"eh, aku tidak apa-apa kok Mikoto-san" deheman membuyarkan Sakura dari lamunan panjang. Senyum yang terkesan di paksakan kini terukir di bibir, untuk menunjukan kepada Mikoto bahwa diri nya baik-baik saja dan tak perlu mencemaskan keadaan nya.

 **XXX**

Kembali ke sebuah ruangan yang merupakan bagian dari salah satu dari berpuluh-puluh ruangan yang terdapat di gedung Namikaze corp, ruangan yang di gunakan sang CEO Namikaze Naruto. Saat ini Naruto masih berkutat dengan pekerjaan nya yang kelihatan nya sesuatu yang membosankan untuk dijabarkan.

Saat tangan nya sedang sibuk membubuhkan tanda tangan di beberapa dokumen, tiba-tiba telepon kantor yang terletak di atas meja tepat di samping kanan nya berbunyi. Menggerakkan tangan kanan nya menyentuh gagang telepon, seraya mengangkat dan menempelkan ke telinga kanan nya. "Hallo" Seketika Naruto menjauhkan gagang telepon dari telinga, ketika mendengar teriakan dari penelpon yang berasal dari seberang telepon. "Hei.. Hei.. Kau tak perlu teriak seperti itu Tsunade baa-chan, kau tahu telinga ku sakit mendengar suara megalobass milik mu"

Sementara di kediaman Namikaze saat ini Tsunade sedang memegang gagang telepon, yang menyambungkan nya dengan telepon di kantor Naruto, sesuai janjinya kepada Sakura pagi tadi yang berjanji akan menelpon kantor Naruto demi memastikan keberadaan nya disana.

Ternyata dugaan nya benar, Naruto sendiri lah yang mengangkat telepon dari nya, tak bisa menahan kekesalan, karena perbuatan Naruto yang tak pulang dan tak memberikan kabar sehingga membuat Sakura menangis dan tak tidur sepanjang malam hanya karena mengkhawatirkan nya, membuat Tsunade langsung berteriak-teriak memaki Naruto dengan nama-nama binatang yang terlalu panjang dan vulgar untuk dijabarkan.

"Kemana saja kau anak bodoh, dua hari tak pulang tanpa memberikan kabar, bahkan nomor ponsel mu tak bisa di hubungi, kau tahu betapa cemas nya kami, oh.. Aku salah sebut, maksud ku betapa cemas nya Sakura karena aku tak ikut-ikutan mencemaskan mu, kau tahu Sakura semalaman tak tidur dan menangisi mu sepanjang malam, sampai-sampai dia mengancam bunuh diri agar bisa bertemu dengan mu" ucap Tsunade. dengan kepandaian nya bersilat lidah Tsunade sedikit memberikan bumbu-bumbu tambahan untuk kalimat nya agar terdengar lebih dramatis.

"Apa, benarkah itu, baiklah aku akan pulang nanti setelah jam kantor selesai, kau tahu ponsel ku tidak aktif karena hancur dan belum sempat membeli yang baru" ucap Naruto kaget mendengar penuturan Tsunade tentang Sakura yang menangis sepanjang malam dan sampai mengancam mau bunuh diri, setitik rasa bangga menyelimuti hati nya karena merasa sosok dirinya begitu berarti bagi Sakura. Karena teringat beberapa saat yang lalu sekertaris nya memberitahukan tentang keberadaan Sakura dikantornya, tanpa memberikan kalimat penutup untuk Tsunade Naruto langsung menutup sambungan telepon nya dan berlari keluar ruangan menuju lantai bawah dimana tempat resepsionis berada. mungkin akan ada korban sebuah benda elektronik di kediaman Namikaze saat ini karena kemarahan Tsunade yang di acuhkan oleh Naruto. Kasihan kau perangkat telepon yang malang.

"Shion, apakah Sakura-chan masih berada di sini" Ucap Naruto kepada seorang gadis berambut pirang pucat di depan nya. Hidung nya mengambil napas dalam-dalam, dengan dada yang masih ngos-ngosan karena baru saja berlari dari lift yang menghubungkan tingkat atas menuju tempat dimana bagian resepsionis berada.

"Ma..af Na..mikaze-san Sa..kura-san sudah pergi sejak satu jam yang lalu" kalimat gagap terucap dari bibir Shion. Tak dapat dipungkiri sosok ketampanan dan karisma sang Namikaze memberikan efek drop tersendiri bagi para gadis yang bekerja di kantor ini apalagi di tunjangan dengan kekayaan nya banyak gadis yang mengidolakan Naruto termasuk Shion sendiri.

"oh begitu, Shion saat ini aku sedang sibuk jadi tolong kau belikan aku sebuah ponsel, aku butuh sebuah ponsel saat ini, untuk jenis ataupun tipe nya aku serahkan pada mu untuk memilih, pergilah sekarang" Muka lesu tercetak jelas di muka Naruto karena tak menemukan keberadaan Sakura disana, berbeda dengan saat dia menuju kesini dengan semangat berapi-api, saat ini semangat nya telah hilang berjalan dengan lemas kembali menuju lift yang menghubungkan ke lantai atas.

 **XXX**

Akhir nya waktu yang dinanti-nanti oleh Naruto tiba juga setelah berkutat seharian di kantor nya, merasakan bagaimana proses berjalan waktu terasa sangat lambat. Ingin sekali dia cepat sampai dirumah dan memeluk Sakura, tidak bertemu dengan Sakura selama dua hari karena menuruti ego nya membuat rasa rindu kepada Sakura meluap-luap apa lagi mengingat perkataan Tsunade yang mengatakan Sakura sampai menangis sepanjang malam dan mengancam akan bunuh diri demi diri nya. Oh betapa merasa jahat diri nya saat ini.

Ketika mobil sport hitam Naruto sudah mendekati keberadaan kediaman nya. beberapa meter di depan nya sebuah mobil warna biru berhenti tepat di depan gerbang yang merupakan rumah kediaman Namikaze. Pintu kanan mobil terbuka menampilkan laki-laki berambut raven yang sangat dikenali Naruto sebagai sosok Sasuke, keluar menuju bagian pintu kiri membuka dan mengulurkan tangan kanan nya memberi bantuan kepada seseorang di dudukan sebelah kiri yang di kenali sebagai sosok Sakura. Mereka berjalan menuju pintu gerbang kediaman Namikaze.

Saat melihat hal itu Naruto langsung menekan pedal break dengan kaki kiri nya membuat laju mobil berhenti tidak jauh dari mobil Sasuke terparkir. matanya berubah tajam melihat interaksi keduanya tangan nya menggenggam erat steering mobil hingga buku-buku jari nya memutih. Menekan pedal gas hingga mobil melaju kedepan dengan kecepatan tinggi ketika sudah mendekati mobil Sasuke, Naruto sedikit melakukan countersteering ke arah kiri, menekan pedal kopling dan mengganti posisi persneling ke gigi 2, menekan gas sampai jarum speedmeter menunjuk 4500 rpm melepas pedal kopling yang di tekan sebelumnya seketika terjadi putaran kuat mendadak pada ban Naruto, saking kuat nya sampai roda belakang mobil Naruto kehilangan traksi dan bagian belakang mobil melintir ke kanan. Mobil Naruto berbelok arah dengan cara drafting berkecepatan tinggi.

Kegiatan yang dilakukan oleh mobil Naruto mencuri perhatian Sakura dan Sasuke yang akan memasuki pintu gerbang kediaman Namikaze.

"Naruto.. NARUTO.. Berhenti tolong dengarkan aku!" Sakura berteriak dan berlari mengejar mobil itu ketika mengenali siapa pemilik mobil tersebut. Tapi apa daya kecepatan manusia tak bisa mengimbangi tenaga kuda yang dimiliki sebuah mobil, Sakura jatuh berlutut di tengah pengejaran nya ketika kehabisan tenaga, dari mata hijau nya mengalir tetesan air mata memandang mobil sport hitam yang di kemudikan oleh Naruto semakin menjauh dari diri nya.

Naruto mengemudikan mobil sport hitam nya secara serampangan tak peduli dengan pengguna jalan lain yang berada satu jalur dengan nya, mata tajam fokus pada jalan di depan namun tidak dengan pikiran nya, seperti sebuah kaset yang rusak pikiran nya terus mengulang kejadian interaksi antara Sakura dan Sasuke yang baru saja terekam di indra penglihatannya. Rasa muak menyelimuti hati nya, apakah Sakura tak mengetahui sebab diri nya tak pulang bukan hanya karena Sakura yang tak menempati janji namun juga kebersamaan nya dengan Sasuke saat itu. Tangan kirinya mengambil sebuah ponsel yang baru dibelikan oleh resepsionis dikantornya, ibu jarinya menekan pilihan kontak dan memanggil kontak dengan nama Yahiko Pain seraya menempelkan ponsel ke telinga kirinya, menunggu proses panggilan.

"Hallo, Pein buka maps smartphone mu, kirimkan tempat lokasi perkumpulan mafia yang menjadi musuh bagi kelompok mu dengan posisi terdekat dari posisiku saat ini" suara dingin dan menyeramkan keluar dari mulut nya seolah olah itu bukan suara dari Naruto. Tanpa membuang-buang waktu dengan mendengarkan beberapa kata tanya yang di ucapkan oleh Pein diseberang telepon Naruto langsung menutup ponsel nya menunggu konfirmasi akan apa yang diminta nya kepada Pein dikirimkan kepadanya.

 **XXX**

 **(putar lagu paling menyedihkan menurut kamu yang ada di playlist lagu kamu)**

 **Brakkkkk!?**

Sebuah mobil sport hitam dengan kecepatan tinggi menabrak sebuah pintu geser di sebuah gudang tua mengakibatkan engsel pintu lepas kayu-kayu penyusun pintu patah dan hancur tak karuan membuat mobil terperosok jauh masuk kedalam.

Setelah mobil berada di dalam gudang tua, Naruto yang berada didalam mobil melakukan countersteering ke arah kiri, melepaskan pedal gas yang semula di tekan kuat-kuat dan menekan pedal rem dengan kaki kiri secara bersamaan. Seketika ban belakang mobil yang dikendarai Naruto slip dengan alur roda belakang lebih besar daripada ban depan membuat mobilnya berada dalam posisi miring, meluncur dan akhirnya berhenti.

Terlihat lah puluhan orang di dalam gedung tua itu, dengan puluhan botol bir yang masih utuh ataupun habis minum berbagai merek berserakan di sana sini, puluhan orang yang semula duduk dengan nyaman nya menikmati minuman neraka itu serentak berdiri karena terkejut dengan kedatangan secara konyol yang dilakukan oleh Naruto. Ternyata inilah lokasi sarang mafia yang dikirimkan oleh Pein ke smartphone Naruto.

Naruto membuka pintu kanan mobil nya dengan cara menendang menggunakan kaki. Surai kuning nya terlihat perlahan lahan keluar dari dalam mobil berdiri sejenak untuk melonggarkan dasi dan melepaskan dari kerah jas hitam yang dipakai seraya membuang nya ke sembarang tempat, begitupun dengan nasib jas hitam yang semula dipakai, menyisakan setelan baju berkerah berlengan panjang berwarna putih, menggulung perlahan lahan bagian lengan panjang bajunya sampai sebatas siku.

Naruto kini Bertranformasi dari seorang pria yang memiliki attitude seorang pekerja kantoran dengan kerapian yang patut di diacungi ibu jari menjadi seorang badboy yang tak segan-segan bos akan langsung mendepak keluar saat berpenampilan seperti itu jika masuk kedalam lingkungan kantor, tapi tak masalah baginya, toh dia merupakan pemilik perusahaan. Rupanya masuk kesarang mafia dan bertarung dengan para kriminal itu adalah sebuah cara bodoh yang dilakukan Naruto untuk menyalurkan amarah dan rasa kecewa nya kepada Sakura, intinya Naruto hanya mencari pelampiasan atas Sakit hati dan berkarat yang di rasakan nya. Memang Sesungguhnya Ujian terbesar Laki-Laki Adalah Wanita, banyak seorang laki-laki yang hancur dikarenakan seorang wanita, mungkin inilah yang terjadi dengan Naruto saat ini. Namun juga tak bisa di pungkiri Dibalik kesuksesan seorang pria terdapat sosok wanita kuat di belakangnya.

 **Prankkk..**

Suara botol minuman keras yang pecah karena dibenturkan benda tumpul oleh salah seorang anggota mafia di sana, memegang leher botol yang tersisa dan mengacungkan ke arah Naruto. "kepar*at, siapa kau?" dengan mata merah sayu karena pengaruh alkohol dan mungkin obat-obatan terlarang.

"aku ayah kalian brengs*k, kalian semua lahir dari air kenc*ng ku dasar anak pelac*r, kemarilah biarkan aku membunuh mu, kau tahu seorang anak harus berbakti kepada ayah nya" ucap sarkatis Naruto. tanpa basa-basi lagi Naruto berlari menerjang kearah depan menuju dimana puluhan anggota mafia berdiri.

 **Bukkk!?**

Satu tendang lurus kaki kiri Naruto mengenai kepala, disusul dengan pukulan bertubi-tubi lurus menuju perut dan ulu hati, satu jatuh.

Melangkah kan kaki kedepan agak memiringkan badan kekiri menghindari sebuah pukulan yang terarah lurus ke kepalanya, berhasil terhindari Naruto memegang pergelangan tangan si pemukul menarik nya kebawah sekuat tenaga mengangkat lutut sebagai papan landasan dan.

 **Krakkk**

Suara tulang tangan yang patah. memegang kepala anggota mafia yang masih berteriak kesakitan karena tangan yang patah membenturkan sekuat tenaga kearah lutut yang tertekuk membuat hidung hancur tak berbentuk dan melempar asal seseorang yang sudah tak sadar kan diri tersebut. Naruto disambut dengan sebuah tendangan melengkung menuju pundak nya, namun dengan reflek yang terasah berhasil menangkap menarik nya kebawah dan kembali menekuk lutut sebagai sudut benturan berakibat pada patah nya kaki si penendang, tak sampai di situ Naruto kembali memegang kepala si penendang dan memutar nya ke arah kiri hingga mematahkan tulang leher tanpa bisa melakukan teriakan kesakitan.

Tiga orang maju bersama menyerang secara frontal dari depan. Tangan Naruto secara sadar meraih sebuah botol minuman keras di samping nya.

 **Pyarrrrr?!**

Suara botol kaca berbenturan dengan sebuah kepala. Melakukan tendangan ke arah perut orang di depan nya. saat musuh yang terkena tendangan jatuh roboh, dua orang lagi maju melayang kan masing-masing pukulan ke arah kepala Naruto, namun bisa di hindari dengan sedikit membungkukkan badan seraya mengarah kan tangan kanan yang memegang leher pecahan botol ke arah perut salah satu dari dua orang musuh di depan nya diikuti meraih leher satu orang lagi mengalihkan tusukan yang semula ke arah perut korban yang telah roboh kearah leher musuh yang masih berdiri.

 **Crass?!**

Sebuah pembuluh darah di leher terpotong membuat lecutan darah yang memancar kesegala arah. Lima orang maju menyerang ke arah Naruto, melancarkan berbagai seranggan secara bersamaan.

 **Brakkkk**

Naruto terjungkal ke belakang menghancurkan sebuah meja, tubuh nya terkena beberapa pukulan dan tendangan dari lima orang di depan nya. Namun seperti kesetanan seolah tak terjadi apa-apa kembali bangkit melakukan serangan membabi-buta kesegala arah.

 _'Hei siapa nama mu?'_

 **Bayangan kenangan indah yang tersimpan di hatinya yang berisi saat-saat indah, dimana pertemuan diri nya untuk pertama kali dengan sosok berambut merah muda terlintas di pikiran nya.** Naruto terus meraih sebuah meja dan melemparkan kearah lima orang di sana.

' _Siapa kau, kau tahu aku lapar sepanjang hari aku belum makan. Beri aku makan dan aku akan menjawab pertanyaan mu'_

 **kalimat yang pertama kali di dengar indera pendengaran milik nya, dari seorang gadis kecil berambut merah muda menyeruak memenuhi ingatan.** Seseorang menendang punggung nya dari belakang membuat dia terhuyung ke depan dan disambut dengan sebuah pukulan dari orang di depan, membuat dirinya ambruk dan memutahkan darah kental dari mulut nya.

' _Oh, baiklah ayo ikut aku'_

 **Sebuah kalimat yang menjadi titik mulai nya sebuah ikatan dirinya dan anak berambut merah muda.** Naruto kembali bangkit melayang kan sebuah pukulan ke arah ulu hati seseorang yang memukul nya membuat musuh tersungkur jatuh, diikuti tendangan kearah kepala yang membuat seseorang tersebut terbaring terkena gaya dorong dari kaki Naruto, seperti sebuah bola dari karet berkali kali Naruto menginjak bagian kepala orang tersebut, berlumuran darah bagaikan bukan sebuah bagian milik manusia.

' _hei, apa itu benar, jarang-jarang ada orang baik seperti mu, apakah kau seorang penculik yang akan menculik gadis polos seperti ku dan menjadikan ku seorang budak seks di klub-klub malam atau kau akan menjual ku ke pasar gelap atau kau akan membedah tubuh ku dan mengambil organ dalam ku untuk kau perdagangankan, hei, jawab aku dulu'_

 **Sebuah kalimat yang pertama kali menyadarkan dirinya tentang betapa keras nya hidup yang di jalani si gadis berambut merah muda.** Menangkis dengan siku kiri ketika benda tumpul mirip pemukul baseball mengarah ke kepalanya, tangan nya yang bebas segera melakukan tindakan dengan melancarkan pukulan keras ke arah perut membuat penyerang melepaskan tongkat baseball nya, belum sampai di permukaan tanah, Naruto menangkap tongkat itu dan mengayunkan ke arah kepala orang di depan nya. Sebuah kepala meledak dengan keras nya.

' _Ingat kuning, namaku Sakura Haruno karena kau telah berbaik hati memberi makan kau boleh memanggil ku Sakura'_

 **Saat dimana dia mengetahui untuk pertama kali nya, siapa nama gadis berambut merah muda itu. Sakura di musim semi, terpatri kuat di relung hati.** Sebuah botol kaca pecah akibat berbenturan dengan kepala belakang Naruto membuat nya terjungkal ke depan, darah segar mengucur dari kepala nya.

 _'aku tak punya rumah, langit sebagai atap rumah ku dan bumi sebagai lantai nya, itulah penggalan lagu seorang penyanyi yang aku idolakan dan menjadikan prinsip hidup ku hihihi..'_

 **Sebuah tawa paling indah, yang pernah masuk di indra pendengaran milik nya, bagaikan lantunan musik klasik, mengalun lembut menyelimuti hati memberikan rasa ketenangan tak terhingga. suara tawa yang penuh akan rasa syukur dari gadis yang di ketahui nya bernama Sakura.** Dua orang anggota mafia memegang masing-masing satu tangan Naruto di depan nya belasan orang melancarkan berbagai seranggan, kepala Naruto kembali mendongak menatap belasan orang di depan nya yang bertubi-tubi menyerang, dengan sekuat tenaga Naruto mengayunkan kedua tangan ke depan membuat kedua orang yang memegang tangan nya terlempar ke depan menabrak belasan orang di arah depan.

' _Ikutlah dengan ku, tinggallah bersamaku dengan Nenek ku segala kebutuhan mu akan terpenuhi di sana'_

 **Sebuah kalimat yang diucap kan nya untuk sebuah awal dari hari-hari yang di laluinya penuh dengan canda tawa, kasih sayang dan kebahagian antara dirinya Namikaze Naruto dan seorang gadis dengan rambut merah muda Sakura Haruno.** Sebuah pukulan benda tumpul tepat mengenai bagian kepala Naruto darah semakin deras keluar, matanya menggelap dalam keadaan setengah sadar pikiran nya menampilkan ilusi sesosok bayangan gadis berambut merah muda turun dari langit mengulurkan kedua tangan nya. Dengan mata terpejam Naruto mengulurkan tangan nya ke atas menyambut uluran tangan sosok bayangan Haruno Sakura, dan jatuh tersungkur ke depan dengan kesadaran tak lagi menghinggapi raga, tak kuat menerima berbagai luka fisik yang bersarang memenuhi tubuh.

.

.

.

dan **Bersambung**.

* * *

Seharusnya Chapter tiga ini adalah chapter terakhir dimana terjadi nya pertarungan akhir tim Naruto dan tim Sasuke, namun karena saya ingin sedikit bermain-main dulu dengan Naruto dan Sakura di fict ini terciptalah chapter berisi angst Naruto dan Sakura ini. dan mungkin Chapter akhir ada di Chapter empat. Semoga anda berkenan membaca nya.

Review anda sangat diperlukan, karena author seorang pemalas dalam menulis, jadi membutuhkan sebuah dorongan.

 _Terima kasih see you again in ne xt chapter!_

 **Thecharpenter3 kembali ke dunia nyata.**


	4. Chapter 4

Lay my body down i'm getting restless and tired

Too many problems shock take me down to your embrace

This lonely night feel so long

I hope and pray for better tommorow

Everlasting hope never ending Pain - _Burgerkill_

 **Standart disclaimer applied**

 **Warning** : Alternate Universe, Typo, Out Of Character, dll . . .

 **Chapter 4**

Area 33 sebuah tempat di pinggiran negara Konoha, sebuah kota yang ditinggalkan, banyak gedung-gedung terbengkalai dengan cat mengelupas termakan waktu, bekas-bekas fasilitas umum berantakan tak terpakai dengan lumut dan rumput tumbuh dengan subur nya, disana-sini terlihat barang-barang berserakan terlupakan, sebuah potret peradaban yang hancur mungkin, atau terlalu berlebihan untuk menyebut ini sebuah peradaban karena tempat ini hanyalah kota yang ditinggalkan, tanpa ada situs berharga ataupun yang lain nya.

Terlihat dari kejauhan sebuah perempatan dengan sisi-sisi jalan yang terpenuhi oleh gedung tinggi menjulang sehingga hanya terlihat sebuah jalan lurus karena dua jalan lain tertutupi oleh keberadaan gedung di masing-masing tepian nya. Dari arah belokan yang tertutupi, satu orang terlihat berjalan tangan kiri nya dimasukkan kedalam saku celana dengan jari tangan kanan mengapit sebuah putung rokok. Berhenti sejenak, melakukan satu hisapan terakhir, gaya gravitasi menarik putung rokok ke jalan beraspal setelah jari-jari tangan dengan sengaja menjatuhkan nya, dengan tak berperi, kaki nya beberapa kali memijak mematikan api yang menyulut ujung benda yang mengandung nikotin itu.

"kita akan menaklukan mereka"

Melanjutkan jalan nya yang sempat terhenti, rambut oranye nya melambai-lambai tertiup angin. Setelah melewati perempatan jalan terlihat di belakang nya yang sebelumnya tertutupi oleh gedung, lima orang berjalan mengikuti dibelakang nya, bertambah banyak mencapai angka puluhan, semakin bertambah banyak lagi hingga mencapai jumlah ratusan orang terlihat, bagai pasukan yang siap tempur beberapa orang membawa benda tumpul, rantai, senjata tajam dan beberapa alat yang identik dengan kekerasan.

 **Brakkkk**

Sebuah tendangan keras. gaya dorong nya hingga melempar pintu beberapa meter terlepas dari engsel. Terlihat sebuah ruangan seperti sebuah gudang, memiliki pencahayaan kurang lebih terkesan gelap, debu menggunung memenuhi permukaan lantai, tembok yang sebelumnya tercat putih menjadi berwarna hitam karena coretan-coretan tinta membentuk berbagai corak grafiti, kayu-kayu rusuk penyusun atap terlihat sudah mulai lapuk, potret sebuah ruangan yang tak terawat. Sosok penendang pintu masuk kedalam ruangan diikuti oleh ratusan anak buah di belakang nya.

"Kepar*t, tunduk lah kepada Pain-sama atau kalian semua akan mat... Hei, dimana para mafia bodoh itu" ucap seorang pria dengan piercing memenuhi telinga yang mengaku sebagai Pain.

Pain bingung ketika sebuah gudang tua yang dikira nya markas mafia yang akan ditaklukan nya ternyata kosong melompong tak ada orang, yang ada hanya tikus berlarian karena kaget ruangan sepi yang menjadi teritori nya tiba-tiba kedatangan ratusan tamu manusia tak tahu diri yang datang dengan mendobrak pintu.

"Pain-samaa!, kita salah geduung ini blok A03 bukan blok A30"

salah satu dari ratusan orang di barisan paling belakang berlari kedepan memberi tahu tentang kesalahan tempat para mafia idiot ini.

"brengs*k, siapa yang menunjukkan lokasi gedung kepar*t ini" Pain berbalik menunjuk ratusan anak buah dibelakang nya. Sia-sia sudah gaya keren nya dalam mendobrak pintu yang hingga membuat kaki nya terasa nyeri.

"bukankah anda yang sejak dari tadi memimpin kami dan berada paling depan" ratusan orang berbicara bersamaan memprotes karena merasa di kambing congekan pemimpin di depan nya.

 **XXX**

 **Brakkkk**

"Sialan, bersiaplah membayar kesalahan karena berpindah gedung tanpa pemberitahuan kepar*t"

Pain mendobrak pintu gundang lain, namun berbeda dengan gudang sebelumnya yang kosong melompong saat ini ratusan orang berada memenuhi ruangan yang merupakan markas mafia itu.

Ratusan orang yang berada didalam tempat seperti gudang itu, sebelumnya duduk-duduk minum dan main beberapa prempuan dengan pakaian minim memperlihat lekuk tubuh yang aduhai, berdiri terkejut akan kedatangan satu orang diikuti oleh ratusan dibelakang nya, datang dengan menghancurkan pintu.

 **Tit.. Tilit.. Tilit.. Tit.. Tilit**

Bunyi nada dering ponsel menggema di ruangan itu, membuat ratusan manusia dari kubu musuh ataupun anak buah Pain melihat sisi kiri-kanan mereka demi menemukan pemilik ponsel dengan suara dering gaje bergaya retro itu.

"ssst diam!" Pain menempelkan jari telunjuk di bibir nya memberi isyarat agar semua orang diruangan itu diam. Tangan kirinya merogoh saku celana jeans yang dipakai mengambil sebuah ponsel dan menempelkan di telinga kirinya ketika ibu jari nya sudah menekan tombol jawab.

Sementara di tempat lain, pria bersurai kuning mengemudikan mobil sport hitam nya secara serampangan tak peduli dengan pengguna jalan lain yang berada satu jalur dengan nya, tangan kiri nya yang sebelumnya memegang steering mobil mengalihkan nya merogoh saku kemeja untuk mengambil sebuah smartphone, ibu jari nya mencari sebuah menu kontak, menempelkan ponsel ke telinga kirinya untuk menunggu proses panggilan tersambungkan. "Hallo, Pein buka maps smartphone mu, kirimkan tempat lokasi perkumpulan mafia yang menjadi musuh bagi kelompok mu dengan posisi terdekat dari posisiku saat ini"

"Namikaze-kampr*t, kenapa kau selalu menelpon disaat yang tidak tepat, kau tahu aku sedang dimana?" Ucap Pain ke benda elektronik di telinga nya. Berjalan mondar-mandir pada jalur yang sama, tangan kiri nya melakukan gerakan melambai maju kedepan memberikan sebuah isyarat kepada para anak buah nya untuk memulai serangan.

Seperti sebuah perang kolosal terjadi saling serang antara dua kubu mafia, satu kubu berusaha untuk mendominasi kubu lain sementara satu kubu lagi mencoba mempertahankan tempat yang selama ini menjadi daerah teritorial nya. mungkin inilah yang sering disebut hukum rimba oleh para pembawa acara yang menayangkan dunia perbinatangan, hanya yang kuatlah yang berhak atas segala nya sementara yang lain adalah pecundang.

saling pukul, hantaman, tendangan serta beberapa benda tumpul segala jenis terbang memenuhi udara, teriakan pilu terdengar di pojok ruangan karena sebuah lengan putus oleh sabetan senjata tajam darah memancar deras oleh arteri yang tersayat.

Mungkin karena sedang bernasib sial biasanya dia akan mendapatkan bayaran yang sangat mahal karena sebuah kelompok mafia besar menyewa jasa nya. namun saat ini dia yang merupakan perempuan pelacur kelas atas harus terjebak di tengah-tengah pesta sex, ralat pesta berdarah yang penuh kekerasan hingga membuat tubuh nya harus menjadi bulan-bulanan beberapa pria yang lupa bahwa ibu nya juga sama-sama seorang perempuan, yang harus nya menghormati diri nya sama seperti menghormati ibu mereka. Tapi diri nya sadar yang membedakan antara diri nya dan ibu para pria-pria bejat yang memperkosanya adalah diri nya merupakan seorang prempuan kotor berlumuran dosa, mungkin inilah hukuman sang pencipta untuk dirinya yang bekerja di sisi gelap seperti dunia pelacuran, dan mungkin jika diri nya masih di beri kehidupan setelah insiden mengerikan ini dirinya berjanji pada dirinya sendiri, akan mencoba menjadi orang yang lebih baik, bukan sebagai sampah masyarakat seperti sebelumnya.

Ditengah-tengah ruangan seorang pria gemuk dengan kepala berlumuran darah. namun seolah olah tak mempunyai sebuah nurani pria kurus tinggi yang merupakan rekan duel nya bertubi-tubi memukulkan benda tumpul kearah kepala nya, pening terasa menyergap kepala nya. Satu pukulan lagi dengan telak mengenai sudut kepala kirinya. namun saat kesadaran akan meninggalkan raga, sebuah semangat untuk hidup datang dari lubuk hatinya yang menampilkan sosok seorang prempuan tersenyum, dan menggendong seorang bayi yang tertawa lucu kearah nya. Merekalah sosok istri dan anak yang menunggu kepulangan nya dirumah, yang akan menyambut nya ketika dia membuka pintu depan sebuah rumah sederhana namun sudah terlalu mewah untuk tempat berteduh dirinya beserta istri dan bayinya. Dengan semangat untuk pulang hidup-hidup menghiraukan darah yang mengucur dari kepala, tangan gemuk nya menangkap sebuah benda tumpul yang terarah lagi menuju kepala plontos nya, sebuah pukulan dengan sekuat tenaga berhasil disarang kan ke ulu hati pria tinggi kurus di hadapan nya, membuat pria tinggi kurus rebah tersungkur tak berdiri lagi, mungkin mati. Tanpa disadari nya pria tinggi kurus itu juga mempunyai seorang anak dan istri yang menanti kepulangan nya di rumah. Tapi apa mau dikata, inilah kenyataan hidup kejam, yang merupakan sebuah Ironi permainan takdir, seseorang yang bahagia pasti mengorbankan kebahagian orang lain, atau mungkin lebih mudah disebut bahagia di atas penderitaan orang lain bukan.

Di lain sudut ruangan seseorang berambut oranye panjang dengan beberapa piercing menghiasi hidung dan telinga nya melakukan serangan membabi-buta tanpa pandang bulu kepada siapapun musuh yang berada di depan, inilah bentuk pengabdian kepada organisasi yang selama ini menjadi kebanggaan nya, dia rela mengorbankan apapun termasuk nyawa untuk kelangsungan organisasi. Apakah kalian semua menganggap dia orang bodoh yang sampai rela mengorbankan nyawa nya demi sekumpulan pelaku kriminal yang mengatasnamakan sebuah organisasi, anda salah atau bisa juga benar, dia merupakan seorang buangan yang terkucilkan oleh masyarakat, dicemooh, diejek, dan penghinaan menjadi makanan nya ketika dia berbeda dengan orang lain, berbeda hanya karena sebuah persepsi konyol bahwa seorang yang baik adalah seorang yang selalu tampil sedap dipandang dengan rambut pendek tersisir rapi, bahwa seorang yang selalu pulang malam bukanlah sosok pemuda baik-baik, dan seorang yang menyukai tindik dan rajah tubuh adalah seorang preman tanpa masa depan, inilah dia sesosok monster yang terbentuk dari penghakiman masyarakat yang mengatasnamakan persepsi konyol dengan dasar kebanyakan terjadi. Kebanyakan terjadi bukan berarti semua akan seperti itu bukan. Dirinya yang terpuruk akibat itu akhirnya bangkit memilih dunia hitam sebagai dunia nya, perkenalan nya dengan seseorang yang ternyata pemimpin mafia terbesar, membuat nya bergabung menjadi salah satu anggota dari organisasi, kenyataan bahwa seluruh organisasi menerima dirinya apa adanya, membuat nya rela mengorbankan segalanya demi kelangsungan organisasi dimana orang-orang yang menerima dan menghargai dirinya apa adanya bernaung.

Berbeda dengan anak buah nya yang mati-matian saling bertempur untuk organisasi nya, seorang pemimpin bersurai oranye jabrik dengan banyak piercing menghiasi telinga sedang mondar-mandir tak jelas dengan sebuah ponsel di telinga kirinya.

 **Tut.. Tut.. Tut..**

"Hei,, Namikaze-kampr*t jangan kau acuhkan aku!" Pain berteriak lantang ke ponsel yang dimatikan sepihak tanpa pemberitahuan oleh lawan bicara diseberang saat dirinya mengatakan banyak kata tanya didalam nya. "Ah sudahlah, yang penting aku memenuhi apa permintaan nya seperti yang sudah-sudah" ibu jari nya melakukan gerakan sistematis di layar ponsel.

Memang permintaan gila seperti meminta lokasi sarang para mafia sudah berulangkali dilakukan oleh Naruto kepada Pain. Meskipun Pain selalu berbicara kasar kepada Naruto namun sebenarnya Pain sangat menghormati keberadaan Naruto sebagai pemimpin di kelompok kecil perampok mereka, oleh sebab itu Pain selalu mengabulkan permintaan Naruto selama dia bisa melakukannya. dengan memberikan lokasi sarang mafia yang menjadi musuh nya bukan berarti Pain tidak menghawatirkan keadaan Naruto, justru dia sangat khawatir akan keadaan Naruto. Dunia mafia merupakan dunia hitam dengan tingkat kehitaman lebih pekat dari pada dunia perampok yang digeluti oleh Naruto yang juga digelutinya sebagai anak buah Naruto sebagai pengisi waktu luang dan sumber dana lain selain dari organisasi mafia yang di pimpin nya, Pain selalu datang melihat keadaan Naruto di tempat yang diberitahukan nya sebagai sarang mafia, meski keadaan Naruto selalu babak belur ketika dia datang, tapi setidak nya inilah bentuk penghormatan sekaligus juga bentuk kekawatiran yang ditunjukkan Pain kepada Naruto.

"Perhatian semua anak buah ku, kalian tahu, kalian semua adalah orang-orang hebat yang tergabung dalam organisasi hebat yang aku pimpin, aku bangga menjadi pemimpin kalian selama ini, keluarkan semua kekuatan kalian untuk menyatukan dunia hitam mafia seluruh negara Konoha di bawah kaki kita" teriak gaje Pain kearah anak buah nya yang bertarung di depan dengan posisi saling adu hantam, membuat mereka berhenti sejenak dari aktivitas kekerasan yang dilakukan untuk mendengarkan dengan seksama pidato gaje pemimpin mereka.

Pain berlari kedepan bersiap melakukan tugas nya sebagai pemimpin dalam pertarungan, membuat anak buah nya seperti kesetanan berteriak semakin beringas menyerang setiap musuh didepan pandangan.

 **XXX**

Satu orang berambut oranye melangkah pelan memasuki sebuah ruangan diikuti oleh ratusan orang di belakang nya, membuat puluhan orang babak belur yang sudah sejak lama diruangan tersebut menghentikan kegiatan nya menghajar seseorang bersurai kuning yang terkapar terbaring dengan darah tercecer dimana-mana, tak ada gerakan dari sosok tersebut, seperti nya kesadaran telah meninggalkan pria bersurai kuning itu.

Pria berambut oranye yang diketahui adalah Pain, melangkah maju kearah pria bersurai kuning ditengah-tengah puluhan orang yang mengelilingi keberadaan nya, satu persatu orang yang menghalangi menyingkir dari laluan Pain menuju pria bersurai kuning yang diketahui adalah Naruto. Berjongkok meraih pergelangan tangan Naruto, memeriksa masih adakah denyut nadi disana setelah mengetahui pemilik pergelangan tangan masih hidup, dengan kedua tangan Pain mengangkat tubuh pingsan Naruto, membawa nya menuju tempat ratusan anak buah nya berada, menjauh dari kerumunan puluhan orang yang menjadi lawan bertarung Naruto, sama seperti sebelum nya orang-orang dengan sendirinya menyingkir dari jalan yang dilalui Pain, sementara di sisi seberang tepat di depan pintu ratusan anak buah Pain memicingkan mata tajam mengintimidasi puluhaan orang mafia yang menghajar Naruto, memberikan sebuah isyarat seperti jika kau melakukan gerakan yang menyakiti pemimpin kami kau tak akan hidup untuk melihat matahari esok, atau jangan coba-coba melakukan gerakan yang tidak perlu atau kalian ingin melihat neraka lebih cepat dan kalimat-kalimat ancaman sejenis nya.

 **XXX**

Dalam sebuah ruangan yang serba putih dengan berbagai alat penunjang kesehatan ada disana, bau obat menyeruak memenuhi ruangan, di atas sebuah ranjang seseorang terbaring dengan beberapa perban melilit bagian tubuh nya, di tangan kirinya tertancap jarum infus yang menghubungkan dengan botol infus yang tergantung di sebuah tongkat gantungan di tepi ranjang. Tangan nya perlahan-lahan menunjukkan pergerakan, jari-jari yang bergerak pelan hingga menggenggam, mata nya yang semula tertutup rapat, perlahan-lahan mulai terbuka menunjukkan setitik kehidupan disana.

"Naruto-kun"

Sosok gadis berambut biru menerjang tubuh Naruto, memeluk dengan erat, saking senangnya mungkin dia lupa kalau tubuh Naruto saat ini penuh dengan luka.

"Hei.. Konan-senpai, jangan kau lakukan itu. Itumu yang terlalu besar akan menyakiti tubuh ketua" ucap tobi yang juga sedang berada diruangan itu.

Pria bersurai kuning panjang yang diketahui sebagai sosok Deidara, tanpa bicara apapun mendekat kearah ranjang dimana Konan memeluk Naruto, menarik baju belakang Konan hingga melepaskan pelukan yang yang dikira nya, Konan hanya memanfaatkan kesempatan dalam kesempitan.

"aku sudah menghubungi nenek mu tentang keadaan mu disini, tentu saja dengan alasan yang lebih logis, aku mengatakan kau mengalami kecelakan mobil dari pada harus mengatakan kau melakukan kegiatan konyol dengan menyerang markas mafia" ucap Pain yang berada di tepian ranjang.

Naruto bangkit duduk dari berbaring nya, tubuh nya memang berbeda dengan tubuh kebanyakan orang yang merasakan sakit hanya dengan luka kecil. Menyingkap selimut yang menutupi setengah tubuh nya, tanpa ragu tangan nya mencabut jarum infus di tangan kirinya membuat semua orang diruangan itu heran dengan apa yang dilakukan ketua nya ini, mungkinkah Naruto sudah gila karena terkena banyak benturan di kepala itulah yang mereka pikirkan.

"Konan apakah persiapan nya sudah selesai" Naruto mengalihkan fokus pandangan nya ke arah Konan di tepi ranjang yang masih diam mematung heran.

"maksud mu rencana nya. sudah sih, kita bisa melakukan nya ketika kau sudah sembuh" Konan heran dengan tingkah laku ketua nya ini, padahal tubuh nya masih terbalut perban disana-sini bukan nya tidur saja berbaring dengan nyaman, ini malah mencabut selang infus dan sempat-sempat nya menanyakan rencana perampokan. What the f*ck apa ketua nya ini sudah jatuh miskin dan sangat membutuhkan uang.

"Kita akan melakukan nya sekarang" Naruto bangkit berdiri turun dari ranjang menghiraukan tatapan tak percaya yang dilayangkan keempat orang diruangan itu, "Tobi hubungi anggota lain kita akan berkumpul di rumah Konan, setelah aku mengganti baju pasien memuakkan ini" sejenak memandang kearah Tobi berdiri mematung, kemudian fokus teralih ke arah toilet yang berada di dalam ruangan, berjalan pelan diikuti oleh Konan di belakang nya.

"Hei, kau ingin kemana Konan-baka" Deidara memegang ujung baju Konan yang akan mengikuti Naruto masuk kedalam toilet.

"tentu saja untuk membantu Naruto-kun berganti baju, kau lihat dia memiliki banyak luka" ucap Konan dengan muka merah padam, di pikiran nya berseliweran pikiran-pikiran super mesum yang tak terjabarkan.

Naruto masuk, menutup pintu keras-keras menghiraukan perdebatan konyol anggotanya, pikiran nya saat ini sedang kacau balau karena seorang gadis, ingin sekali dia cepat-cepat membunuh orang yang berani menjadi orang ketiga dalam hubungan nya dengan Sakura.

 **XXX**

 **Brakkk**

Sebuah dobrakan membuat pintu dengan tepian bercat merah muda itu terbuka menampilkan seorang gadis merah muda duduk memeluk lutut bersandar pada tepian ranjang dengan selimut tebal menutup helaian Merah muda nya, jangan lupakan air mata dan suara sesenggukan yang terdengar.

"astaga Sakura-chan kau menangis sepanjang malam lagi, benar-benar keterlaluan anak bodoh itu membuat mu sampai seperti ini" teriak pelaku pendobrak pintu yang ternyata adalah Tsunade. "Naruto saat ini berada di rumah sakit Sakura-chan, teman nya baru saja menghubungi, memberitahu Naruto baru saja mengalami kecelakan mobil" seketika ekspresi Tsunade yang semula meledak marah kepada Naruto seketika berubah sendu mengingat cucu nya itu saat ini berada di rumah sakit.

"Apa!, benarkah itu Tsunade-baasan" Sakura bangkit berdiri berlari ke arah Tsunade, mengajak untuk segera berangkat kerumah sakit. Pikiran nya kalut memikirkan keadaan Naruto saat ini, menyalahkan diri sendiri itulah isi pikiran nya saat ini. Semua memang kesalahan nya, dirinya yang terlalu lambat menyadari perasaan Naruto kepada nya, tentang kecemburuan Naruto, hal ini disadari nya saat Tsunade memberitahu kepadanya dugaan penyebab Naruto tidak pulang dan di dukung dengan fakta-fakta yang ada, yang memperkuat pendapat Tsunade yang untuk saat ini dia yakini kebenaran nya, bahwa Naruto memiliki perasan suka terhadap nya.

Sebuah langkah kaki, bisa disebut berlari mungkin karena repetisi langkah yang terlalu banyak menggema di lorong rumah sakit.

"Sakura-chan, ini rumah sakit sayang, jadi jangan berlarian seperti ini" Tsunade mengingatkan kepada cucu yang berada didepan nya, nafas nya terengah-engah karena sejak tadi Sakura menyeret tangan nya, memaksa berlari untuk segera melihat kondisi Naruto. Dasar anak muda selalu saja semangat dan membuang-buang energi untuk hal yang tak perlu.

Seketika Sakura berhenti untuk menghirup napas dalam-dalam, mengisi penuh paru-paru nya karena dipaksa bekerja keras berlari di lorong rumah sakit sejak tadi.

"maafkan aku, aku terlalu khawatir dan ingin cepat bertemu dengan Naruto, Tsunade-baasan" Sakura menoleh ke samping kanan dan kiri nya untuk melihat plakat nomor ruangan yang ada disetiap bagian atas pintu untuk menemukan nomor ruangan dimana Naruto dirawat sesuai apa yang di beritahukan oleh resepsionis. "oh, itu dia ruangannya Tsunade-baasan"

 **XXX**

"ini dia gedung sasaran kita saat ini"

Sebuah screen monitor lebar terpasang pada sebuah dinding dihadapan nya ada enam orang berbaju hitam duduk saling berhadap-hadapan mengelilingi sebuah meja panjang yang saat ini fokus pandangan mereka menuju ke arah monitor, sementara seorang lagi duduk di sebelah kiri screen monitor lebar, dihadapan nya terdapat lima monitor kecil yang ditata berjajar satu sama lain masing-masing tangan nya menyentuh mouse dan keyboard diatas meja.

"Bank Central Konoha merupakan salah satu bank terbesar di konoha dengan jumlah Nasabah sepertiga penduduk Negara konoha belum lagi beberapa cabang yang terdapat di berbagai negara diluar Konoha"

Konan mengawali penjelasan nya mengenai gedung sasaran kali ini, dengan logat yang fasih, bahasa yang jelas serta jarak jeda antara kata sangat tepat, seperti seorang presenter berpengalaman itulah pendapat enam orang yang mendengarkan diruangan itu, memang bakat Konan sebagai entertainment merambah segala bidang seperti presenter mungkin.

"kalian lihat, gedung ini dibangun dengan sangat megah untuk sebuah gedung yang hanya memiliki tiga tingkat" Konan mengalihkan fokus pandangan dari orang-orang di depan monitor besar kearah monitor kecil di depan nya.

Konan melihat gambar gedung yang memang terlihat sangat megah dengan arsitektur gedung yang mengadopsi gaya classic.

"sebenarnya gedung ini tidak dibuat dari nol hingga membentuk gedung yang saat ini, namun dibangun dengan hasil pemugaran gedung kuno yang sudah ada, aku baru-baru ini telah mencari di situs-situs internet dan sudah menyurvei ke lokasi untuk menemukan rancangan gedung lama sebelum dipugar menjadi seperti sekarang sampai harus mengorbankan waktu istirahat ku yang berharga di tengah kesibukan jadwal keartisan ku yang sangat padat, kalian harus membayar ku mahal ini" senyum manis terpasang di bibir nya untuk menghipnotis setiap pria dihadapan nya agar mau menuruti kemauan nya tentang kenaikan honor untuk diri nya.

"hei!, itu tidak bisa dilakukan, menurut sistematis perincian tentang berat tugas masing-masing dari kita kau berada di urutan tugas paling ringan, hanya duduk di zona aman dan tak terjun langsung ke lapangan" ucap Kakuzu yang merupakan ahli hitung dan penyuka uang, telinga nya langsung berdengung ketika seseorang menginginkan bagian lebih banyak yang tentu saja akan mempengaruhi bagian nya.

"dasar mata duitan pelit, yaps.. ini dia rancangan gedung lama dan gedung saat ini, kalian lihat di lantai dua ada lorong yang menghubungkan jalur keluar gedung yang pada bangunan saat ini ditutup dengan sebuah tembok untuk digunakan sebagai toilet, itulah rencana B untuk jalan keluar cadangan ketika pintu depan sudah terkepung, namun kalau semua nya berjalan seperti biasa dan Deidara mampu melakukan tugas nya sebagai penjaga laluan, pintu depan tetap menjadi prioritas laluan utama" Konan menghentikan sejenak penjelasan nya.

Melihat kearah masing-masing orang diruangan itu untuk memastikan bahwa semua dari mereka mengerti. "seperti yang aku katakan dari awal dan bisa kalian lihat pada gambar di monitor, gedung ini memiliki tiga tingkat dengan fungsi masing-masing. Lantai pertama digunakan sebagai ruangan resepsionis, kegiatan simpan, pinjam maupun penarikan uang oleh nasabah dilakukan dilantai ini. sementara tempat brankas penyimpanan yang menjadi target kalian tersimpan pada lantai dua. Sedangkan lantai teratas yang tersisa di gunakan sebagai gudang dan tempat kerja para staff perbankan. Untuk rencana yang aku rekomendasikan, kalian bisa mengumpulkan orang-orang dilantai satu maupun tiga menuju lantai dua, menggunakan lantai dua sebagai tempat ruang sandra sekaligus membobol brankas, untuk detail nya terserah kalian"

Konan mengalihkan fokus pandangan yang semula kearah monitor berbalik kearah Deidara. Tangan nya yang semula memegang mouse teralih menunjuk pria bersurai kuning panjang itu. "dan untuk mu, aku sudah memeriksa seluruh gedung-gedung disekitar central bank untuk menemukan sebuah tempat strategis yang akan kau gunakan untuk melakukan tugas mu sebagai Sniper" tangan Konan menggerakkan mouse secara sistematis dan menekan klik kiri beberapa kali.

Gambar screen monitor besar yang sebelumnya menampilkan sebuah gedung berubah menjadi gambar sebuah tata kota yang terlihat dari atas "kau lihat gedung tinggi yang berwarna merah yang terletak beberapa blok dari central bank, itu lah atap gedung yang akan kau gunakan, sebuah gedung yang tak terpakai dan akan segera di robohkan. Memiliki posisi yang strategis, dari sana kau dapat melihat jalan dimana menurut perkiraan ku jika aksi kita berhasil di ketahui pihak kepolisian adalah jalan yang akan di gunakan menuju Central bank oleh mereka"

"hei.. Apakah kau bercanda, kau menempatkanku di sebuah gedung yang akan dirobohkan. Jangan-jangan gedung itu berhantu" ekspresi ngeri, membayangkan hal-hal horor seperti adegan di film-film yang kerap diputar pada jam tengah malam mememenuhi isi pikiran Deidara.

"aku akan selalu siap sedia mengawasi kalian dari sini, aku sudah memasang sebuah bom waktu berbentuk malware di sistem keamanan mereka, sebuah virus komputer yang akan meledak saat proses perampokan dijalankan sesuai dengan kehendak ku, yang akan membuat seluruh sistem keamanan maupun kamera pengawas berada di dalam kendaliku untuk sementara" Konan mengakhiri sesi penjelasan panjang nya, menghiraukan protes konyol yang dilakukan Deidara.

"apa kalian sudah mengerti" Naruto menggerakkan kepala nya secara horisontal memandang seluruh orang yang berada di ruangan itu,untuk memastikan anggukan dilakukan setiap anggota nya. "Pein, keluarkan senjata nya" menoleh kearah pain yang duduk di sebelah kirinya.

Setiap senjata yang sudah dipakai oleh Naruto dan kelompoknya akan segera dimusnahkan setelah proses perampokan selesai dilakukan untuk menghilangkan barang bukti, hal ini membutuhkan peran seseorang yang memiliki akses untuk pembelian senjata setiap kali akan melakukan perampokan. sudah tugas Pain untuk mengurusi bagian penyedia persenjataan, posisi nya sebagai ketua kelompok mafia memudahkan nya untuk urusan jual-beli persenjataan di pasar dunia bawah dimana barang-barang seperti senapan, obat-obatan terlarang, serta barang-barang yang tergolong ilegal dijual secara bebas, yang merupakan supermarket untuk golongan orang-orang yang mendedikasikan hidup nya di dunia hitam seperti mafia.

Pain membungkukkan badan meraih beberapa koper besar berwarna silver terbuat dari besi stainless yang terletak disamping kursi yang di duduki, meletakkan di atas meja dan membuka nya satu persatu.

"Senapan runduk Heckler & Koch PSG1" Pain kembali menutup koper berisi senapan sniper laras panjang itu setelah mengetahui apa isi nya. Tangan Pain mendorong koper kearah Deidara yang duduk tepat di depan nya "karena kau berperan di posisi paling central sebagai penjaga laluan, didalam nya ada dua senapan sebagai cadangan"

Pain kembali membuka salah satu koper dengan ukuran agak kecil didepan nya "seperti biasa pistol Walther P99" Tangan Pain menggeser koper kecil putih itu kearah Naruto yang duduk di sebelah kanan nya.

Tangan Pain kembali membuka koper dengan ukuran paling besar diantara yang lain nya "tiga senapan M16" Pain mengambil satu senapan berlaras panjang itu dan mendorong koper yang masih berisi dua buah senapan kearah tengah-tengah antara Hidan dan Kakuzu.

"dan untuk yang terakhir. Sesuai dengan pesanan mu Naruto, bom dengan daya ledak sedang dan beberapa bom asap" Pain menggeser koper ke tengah-tengah meja.

"inilah saat nya" Naruto bangkit berdiri mengulurkan tangan ke depan dengan telapak tangan mengarah kebawah, diikuti keenam orang lain nya yang saling mengulurkan tangan diatas tangan Naruto, saling bertumpukan satu sama lain.

"kita akan mendapatkan uang mereka" ucap mereka serempak dan bersamaan melepaskan tangan yang bertaut.

'dan membunuh mu Uciha kepar*t' ucap Naruto dalam hati.

Mereka berenam bersamaan melangkah menuju pintu keluar meninggal kan Konan yang tetap tinggal di depan lima monitor kecil diatas meja kerja nya, menjalankan tugas nya sebagai sang sutradara di balik layar sesuai dengan code name nya, mastermind otak yang mengontrol seluruh gerakan anggota tubuh dari balik tempurung kepala.

Saat ini mereka berlima sudah masuk pada sebuah mobil berwarna kuning dengan plakat bertuliskan Taxi yang terpasang rapi di atap mobil. Sementara Deidara yang berbeda tempat tujuan untuk menjalankan tugas nya sebagai Sniper, sudah berangkat duluan menggunakan mobil yang berbeda. Sementara mereka belum bergerak dari posisi semula yang masih berada di depan rumah Konan.

"apa kalian semua siap Senpai?" ucap tobi yang berada di posisi kemudi.

Tangan Tobi menekan sebuah tombol kecil yang tersembunyi di bagian dasboard mobil, seketika tinggi mobil yang semula pada ukuran standart kini berubah agak rendah akibat berubah nya chassis dan rangka mobil, body depan bergerak secara otomatis menonjol kedepan membentuk bumper dengan desain aerodinamika yang ada pada mobil sport, bagian sisi kiri dan kanan dari dalam body mobil, muncul sideskirt yang memberikan bentuk lebih sangar tampilan mobil, plat nomor lama yang terpasang di depan dan belakang saat ini tertarik kedalam body dan tergantikan dengan plat nomor baru, bagian belakang mobil yang sebelum nya datar perlahan-lahan menonjol ke luar karena gerakan suspensi di dalam mobil sehingga membentuk sebuah Rear Spoiler yang cocok dengan bumper depan dan pada bagian atas muncul wing sebagai penyeimbang body pada kecepatan tinggi. Saat ini tampilan mobil Taxi yang sebelum nya hanya sebuah sedan biasa berubah menjadi sebuah mobil sport yang membuat para pengemudi mobil balap grandprix merasa iri karenanya.

"dan untuk langkah terakhir" Tangan Tobi melepas steering yang berbentuk lingkaran, di gantikan dengan steering yang diambil dari bawah jok mobil yang berbentuk bukan lagi sebuah lingkaran namun menyerupai steering yang di gunakan pada mobil F1 maupun A1 dilengkapi dengan beberapa tombol yang salah satunya di gunakan untuk penambahan kecepatan secara instan NOS. Dari dalam mobil tangan nya melepaskan plakat Taxi yang berada di atas mobil, yang saat ini merupakan benda yang tidak cocok untuk terpasang di sana.

Sebuah suara musik underground terdengar menghentak dari dalam mobil. Tangan Tobi memutar Ignition Switch membuat mesin mobil menyala. Meraung-raung ketika pedal gas terinjak, melepaskan injakan pada pedal gas mengalihkan nya kepada pedal kopling, tangan kanan Tobi memegang tuas persneling mengubah nya pada gigi satu, perlahan-lahan kaki nya melepas kopling dan menginjak pedal gas hampir bersamaan. Mobil melaju meninggalkan halaman rumah Konan.

"hei baka.. Bisakah kau mengganti lagu perusak gendang telinga itu dengan lagu yang easy listening seperti Kpop yang dinyanyikan oleh gadis-gadis sexy negara sebelah un"

 **XXX**

Sebuah mobil berwarna kuning melaju pelan mendekati bangunan bertingkat tiga dengan tulisan besar Konoha central bank, dan akhirnya berhenti ketika tepat di depan laluan pintu masuk.

Naruto yang duduk di jok depan sebelah kemudi memutar fokus pandangan nya secara horisontal melihat setiap orang yang ada di dalam mobil. "pasang wireless radio device kalian, seperti biasa gunakan frekuensi tiga"

Masing-masing dari mereka, mematuhi perintah Naruto dengan memasang wireless radio ke telinga masing-masing.

"apakah kalian semua bisa mendengar ku"

Anggukan dilakukan secara bersamaan oleh keempat orang didalam mobil, sebagai tanda bahwa suara Naruto dapat didengar dari masing-masing wireless radio berbentuk handsfree yang terpasang di telinga mereka.

"aku dapat melihat mobil kalian dari sini" Ucap Deidara melalui wireless radio yang tersumpal di telinga kirinya. Memberi isyarat jika suara Naruto juga terdengar oleh dirinya.

Mata Deidara terfokus pada teleskop PM II 10x42 dengan pembesaran optik 10 kali yang terpasang di Senapan runduk Koch PSG1 di depan nya dengan posisi berbaring tengkurap di atas atap sebuah gedung dengan jarak sekitar 900 meter dari posisi mobil yang di naiki Naruto dan yang lain nya.

"aku juga dapat melihat kalian di screen monitor ku, jika kalian sudah masuk, aku akan mengaktifkan virus komputer ku, untuk memperoleh kendali atas sistem keamanan didalam gedung. akan ku pastikan alarm tak akan berbunyi dan tentu saja aku akan tetap mengawasi kalian dari cctv di dalam gedung" Ucap Konan melalui wireless radio berbentuk bando yang digunakan nya.

Bukan seorang Hacker nama nya jika tidak mampu menyadap kamera cctv keamanan yang terpasang disetiap jalan raya, itulah yang dilakukan Konan saat ini, menyadap cctv yang terpasang di tiang lampu lalu lintas di belakang mobil yang di naiki Naruto dan yang lain nya.

Naruto mengambil serta menggunakan sebuah topeng bermotif tak jelas, berwarna putih yang terbuat dari bahan porcelain diikuti oleh ketiga orang lain nya, tidak termasuk Tobi yang hanya bertugas sebagai driver.

"mulai saat ini gunakan code name kalian"

Pintu mobil terbuka keluarlah empat orang memakai baju hitam dengan wajah tertutup topeng porcelain putih dengan motif berbeda beda di masing-masing topeng, dengan masing-masing senapan dan penggunaan pistol, berlari menuju pintu masuk Central bank, mobil yang semula mereka naiki pergi meninggalkan tempat itu bersamaan dengan mereka keluar.

Teriakan menggema diseluruh gedung ketika melihat empat orang bersenjata api memasuki pintu gedung. Berlarian kesana-kemari berusaha bersembunyi dan menyelamatkan diri, kertas-kertas terbang berhamburan bagai merpati, seorang tua terpeleset jatuh terkena gaya dorong dari orang yang jatuh oleh kaki kursi yang tak sengaja tersandung. sungguh sebuah keadaan yang kacau.

 **Dorr!**

"diam kepar*t atau pistol ini tak lagi menembak ke arah atas, namun menembus salah satu dari kepala kalian. Jongkok ditempat kalian masing-masing dan letakkan tangan kalian diatas kepala" teriak Naruto, membuat masing-masing dari mereka duduk diam dengan menelungkupkan tangan di atas kepala, termasuk security dengan pistol yang ada di pinggang. namun terlalu takut untuk menggunakan nya.

"Arms, amankan lantai tiga dan kumpulkan semua orang yang ada disana ke lantai dua, Stomach sesuai keahlian mu periksa brankas di lantai dua lakukan dengan cepat kita tak punya banyak waktu, Hand kuras uang yang ada pada meja resepsionis, Mastermind apakah kau sudah dapat melihat ku saat ini?, terus awasi kami dan beritahu aku jika ada orang bodoh yang melakukan gerakan mencurigakan" Naruto memberikan perintah kepada setiap anggotanya melalui WRD yang digunakan.

"kalian semua cepat keluar dengan tangan di atas, dan kau tetap di dalam dan isikan setiap uang yang ada di locker itu kedalam koper, cepat lakukan" ucapan hidan dengan menodongkan senapan M-16 nya membuat lima orang yang bertugas di dalam ruangan yang dikelilingi kaca, keluar perlahan-lahan dengan tangan tertelungkup di atas kepala meninggalkan seorang resepsionis prempuan cantik berambut panjang.

Hidan saat ini berada di depan ruangan resepsionis yang terhalangi oleh kaca, pada sisi yang menghadap pintu keluar terdapat sebuah lubang berbentuk persegi memanjang di dinding kaca, yang biasanya digunakan untuk nasabah bertransaksi kini digunakan Hidan untuk melonggokan moncong senapan nya kedalam ruangan mengancam seorang gadis dengan tangan gemetar memasukkan lembaran uang ke dalam sebuah koper berukuran sedang.

"Kalian cepat berdiri dan perlahan-lahan ke lantai dua, jangan pernah berpikir untuk melakukan tindakan mencurigakan atau timah panas meledakan kepala kalian" setelah memasang beberapa bom berdaya ledak sedang di lantai bawah, Naruto menggiring orang-orang dilantai dasar menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua, menyisakan Hidan dan seorang gadis resepsionis. Tak seperti misi-misi biasanya Naruto sampai melibatkan benda peledak seperti bom.

"ini tipe Brankas yang rumit, tiga sistem penguncian melindungi nya untuk di buka" Kakuzu berdiri, dengan senapan terslempang di bahu dan tangan mengelus dagu berpikir keras. Dihadapan Kakuzu terdapat lemari brankas berwarna putih terbuat dari baja stainless tinggi menjulang mencapai delapan kaki dan lebar mencapai empat kaki yang dilengkapi dengan sistem penguncian analog, penguncian kombinasi putar dan pengunci digital. "arms apakah kau memenemukan pimpinan atau pun petinggi bank ini dilantai atas" Kakuzu menghubungi Pain yang saat ini berada di lantai atas.

"Heart-kun ada satu orang tersisa di lantai satu, bersembunyi di belakang vas bunga di sebelah tangga" Konan saat ini duduk nyaman di ruangan nya. Di depan nya lima monitor berjajar menampilkan video yang tersambung dari cctv di dalam Central bank.

Namun tak berapa lama lima monitor di depan Konan yang menampilkan Video keadaan di dalam central bank berubah blank hitam dengan sebuah kotak bertulis 'Access Denied' berada di tengah layar masing-masing monitor. Dari wireless radio yang terpakai di telinga Konan yang sedang terhubung dengan wireless radio milik Naruto dan yang lain nya, terdengar suara alarm yang berbunyi berasal dari Central Bank.

'Konan, apa yang terjadi, alarm keamanan gedung tiba-tiba berbunyi' suara Naruto yang terdengar dari wireless radio di telinga Konan.

"Oh rupanya ada yang mau bermain-main dengan ku, menggunakan sebuah malware untuk memakan malware ku hingga membuat sistem keamanan tak lagi dalam kendali ku, coba kita lihat seberapa hebat kemampuan mu" jemari Konan bergerak lincah diatas tuts-tuts keyboard, sesekali menggerakan mouse dengan sistematis, mengklik beberapa jendela halaman di screen monitor.

Sementara ditempat lain duduk seorang berambut merah berkacamata di depan sebuah screen komputer ukuran sedang tangan kanan dan kirinya bergerak lincah menjelajahi tombol di papan keyboard. Di belakang nya banyak meja dan kursi yang terisi maupun dalam keadaan kosong, masing-masing orang disana memakai pakaian khas seorang penegak hukum.

"aku berhasil menetralkan virus komputer mereka menggunakan miliku, sekarang salah satu dari mereka yang bergerak di belakang layar, tak memiliki akses untuk melihat keadaan gedung maupun sistem keamanan Central bank dengan begitu pergerakan tim kita tidak akan diketahui. dimanakah posisi tim Itachi-san saat ini Komandan Uciha?" seorang berambut merah berkaca mata itu menoleh kesamping tepat keseseorang berambut hitam yang merupakan komandan tertinggi kepolisian negara Konoha Uciha Fungaku.

"Mereka sudah menuju lokasi setengah jam yang lalu ketika menerima panggilan darurat dari Central bank, mungkin saat ini mereka telah tiba di sana. Karin gunakan akses cctv di dalam gedung, pandu Itachi dan anggota nya meringkus tim kriminal tak punya otak itu" Fungaku menepuk pundak gadis berambut merah didepan nya, seolah-olah memberi isyarat aku percayakan semua padamu.

Di waktu yang sama Deidara yang berada di atas gedung sejak dari tadi diam dalam posisi yang sama, tiarap dengan fokus mata pada teleskop yang terpasang diatas senapan. Seorang sniper professional seperti dirinya dilatih untuk mampu mempertahankan posisi tiarap nya tanpa bergerak selama berjam-jam. Mata nya melebar ketika fokus pandangan menangkap iring-iringan tiga mobil patroli polisi dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju kearah Central Bank. Senyum tersungging di bibir nya, akhirnya sesuatu yang di tunggu nya muncul juga.

Dari Jarak kira-kira 800 meter kepala seorang polisi yang duduk dikursi kemudi mobil patroli yang paling depan sudah terlihat diteleskop milik Deidara. Dia menghitung lintasan peluru, kecepatan angin, kelembapan udara, dan efek pergerakan mobil yang akan berpengaruh pada lintasan peluru. Tangan Deidara perlahan menggerakkan arah sudut badan senapan agar teleskop tetap mengarah pada sasaran yang bergerak, untuk memperkiran jalur jatuhnya peluru. Senjata dikokang. Tarik nafas, tahan, dan

 **Slapp!**

sebuah letusan tunggal yang terendam oleh peredam suara yang ada pada moncong senapan terdengar.

Peluru melesat kencang. dibutuhkan kurang dari satu detik untuk mencapai target. Proyektil peluru yang berdiameter 8,6mm memecahkan kaca depan mobil dan menembus kepala tepat di depan telinga. Gelombang kejut peluru memberikan tekanan yang sangat besar pada otak. Belum lagi putaran anak peluru yang merobek dan menghancurkan jaringan kulit dan otot.

Mobil polisi paling depan kehilangan kendali berputar menabrak tepian jalan, membuat mobil dibelakang nya menekan rem mendadak membuat bagian belakang mobil patroli polisi tersebut tertabrak bagian belakang nya oleh mobil dibelakang nya, yang terlambat menekan pedal rem. Para anggota polisi mengetahui ada nya sniper yang mengincar mereka, satu persatu keluar dari dalam mobil dan berlindung pada badan mobil.

 **Slapp!**

Peluru menembus kap mobil meledakkan kepala salah satu anggota yang kurang beruntung berlindung di sebalik nya. Darah tercecer menggenang membentuk sebuah genangan darah.

Deidara kembali mengincar target. Mata nya fokus melihat teleskop, memperhatikan setiap celah yang mungkin bisa menjadi laluan selongsong peluru nya menuju target.

Angin semilir melewati badan Deidara, seketika membuat bulu kuduk nya berdiri. "perasaan ini, jangan-jang.."

 **Cringgg!**

Sebuah proyektil peluru melesat mengarah pada mata Deidara menembus teleskop, mencerai-beraikan lensa didalam nya menjadi serpihan kaca. Namun sebelum sempat menembus mata nya. Deidara masih sempat berguling ke kiri, menjatuhkan diri berlindung di pembatas tepi bangunan.

"Sialan, hampir saja mata ku berlubang. mereka juga memiliki seorang sniper" bersandar pada pembatas gedung, menghirup nafas dalam-dalam menenangkan degup jantung nya yang berdetak dengan repetisi lebih cepat.

Topeng putih yang di pakai Deidara banyak tertancap serpihan lensa kaca sebagian bahkan menembus melukai pipi dan sekitar mata nya hingga mengeluarkan darah.

"Seorang sniper yang hebat. Dia mampu mengetahui posisiku hanya dengan memperhatikan arah datang tembakan ku dan juga cara menembak dengan mengincar teleskop untuk menembus bagian mata yang merupakan bagian paling vital untuk seorang sniper, seperti nya aku kenal siapa orang ini" meraih wireless radio yang sempat terlepas dari telinga nya, dan memasang nya kembali. "Heart, Arms, hand, stomach, Pasukan K-SAF sudah bergerak. salah satu Sniper nya, Akasuna Sasori hampir saja menembak ku"

Deidara membuka koper yang ada di sebelah nya, didalam nya berisi senapan runduk yang merupakan senapan cadangan. Tangan nya dengan cekatan merangakai dan menggabungkan satu persatu bagian senapan jenis Koch PSG1itu. "Akasuna Sasori, kita lihat siapa Sniper terbaik diantara kita"

"ah, aku meleset, Dia sniper yang memiliki insting yang bagus. tapi jangan kawatir peluru ku sudah menghancurkan teleskop milik nya, kalian bisa mendekati lokasi tanpa takut selongsong peluru menghancurkan kepala kalian" Pria berambut merah dengan posisi tiarap tangan nya memegang sebuah senapan runduk jenis KAC M110. Berbicara dengan rekan nya melalui sebuah wireless radio yang terpasang di telinga.

"Wow ternyata julukan Sasori si pasir merah yang menjadi hero karena membuka laluan prajurit Negara Konoha dengan menembak semua operator senapan mesin dari jarak ribuan mill dalam perang gurun di negara Suna, ternyata hanya rumor belaka, lihat sasaran seorang perampok saja, tembakan nya meleset" ucap seorang berambut biru melalui wireless radio yang terhubung dengan Sasori dan keenam orang yang merupakan para anggota pasukan khusus K-SAF. Mereka duduk dalam sebuah mobil jeep lapis baja jenis Skorpion-LTA yang melaju menuju Central bank.

"apakah kau ingin merasakan proyektil ku Suigetsu, aku dapat melihat kepala rambut biru mu dari sini" Sasori menyeringai. Fokus mata nya tak lepas dari teleskop yang terpasang pada senapan nya, yang saat ini mengarah pada tempat Deidara yang bersembunyi di tepian pembatas gedung, menunggu kesempatan yang datang untuk melakukan eksekusi.

Sebuah jeep lapis baja berwarna hitam berhenti agak jauh dari Central bank.

"sudah tiba waktu nya. Persiapkan senjata kalian masing-masing, pembunuhan terhadap target diperbolehkan dalam keadaan terdesak, sebisa mungkin usahakan tebak bagian yang bukan titik vital. Kalian mengerti" Ucap sang kapten, Uciha Itachi. melihat ke masing-masing anggota nya untuk memastikan tidak ada keberatan masing-masing dari mereka. "mulai dari sini kita akan berjalan kaki, membentuk formasi serbu untuk menuju Central Bank. Karin, pandu kami melalui jalur yang efisien" Itachi berbicara dengan karin melalui wireless radio yang terpasang di telinga kirinya.

Lima orang yang merupakan pasukan khusus K-SAF, turun secara bergantian dari dalam mobil, masing-masing dari mereka memakai topeng terbuat dari kain dengan motif tengkorak, Baju anti peluru, wireless radio yang terpasang di masing-masing telinga, serta Senapan serbu jenis SS2-V4 HB terslempang di masing-masing bahu. Membentuk sebuah formasi, melangkah menuju gedung Central bank.

 **XXX**

"Konan, apakah kau bisa kembali menguasai situasi"

Naruto dan kelompoknya saat ini berada di lantai dua, beserta semua orang yang kurang beruntung terjebak di dalam gedung berperan sebagai sandra, sementara lantai satu dan tiga dibiarkan kosong. Sebuah brankas kini telah terbuka memperlihatkan tumpukan lembaran kertas uang yang entah berjumlah nominal berapa namun dapat dipastikan kau akan menjadi miliander baru jika berhasil memiliki kesemuanya, sedang dalam proses dimasukan kedalam koper-koper berukuran sedang oleh Hidan dan Kakuzu.

Konan duduk nyaman di depan lima screen monitor limabelas inchi, diruangan nya.

"baiklah-baiklah, aku tinggal menekan konfirmasi tombol Enter di keyboard ku untuk kembali menguasai situasi Heart-kun, stay cool oke" berbicara dengan Naruto melalui wireless radio ditelinganya. Tangan Konan menekan beberapa tuts keyboard.

"goodbye, pengganggu" **'click'** telunjuk Konan menekan salah satu tombol pada keyboard, yang bertuliskan kata Enter.

Seketika layar monitor konan kini terhubung dengan cctv menampilkan video keadaan bagian dalam gedung Central Bank.

Diwaktu yang sama saat ini Karin duduk didepan screen monitor ukuran sedang yang menampilkan keadaan di dalam gedung central bank.

"lantai satu dalam keadaan kosong kalian bisa langsung menerobos masuk kedalam" ucap Karin memandu pasukan K-SAF yang saat ini telah mencapai sisi depan gedung. Mata nya tak kehilangan fokus terhadap screen monitor yang tersambung dengan kamera cctv di dalam gedung.

"konfirmasi, lantai satu aman" kapten Itachi menggerakkan tangan nya melambai kedepan memberi kan isyarat kepada pasukan K-SAF yang saat ini berlindung di dinding tepian pintu masuk, untuk menerobos ke dalam gedung.

"mereka semua ada di lantai dua, hati-hati mereka memiliki sandra masyarakat sipil. Empat orang masing-masing memegang senjata api, satu orang berada di depan pintu lift, satu orang berdiri di tengah ruangan di depan para sandara, dan dua orang lagi ada di dalam brankas, aku sarankan untuk memakai tangga darurat untuk menuju lantai dua" Ucap karin yang menjelahi semua ruangan di dalam Central bank melalui video yang terkirim dari cctv yang terpasang di tiap sisi gedung.

"tapi tunggu, benda apa itu, jangan-jang.. Cepat merunduk ada bom di lantai satu, tepat di dinding tepi kalian!"

 **Lap!**

Seluruh screen monitor diruangan tempat karin berada blank menunjukkan layar hitam dengan tulisan 'Access denied' termasuk juga monitor yang sedang digunakan oleh Karin saat ini.

"apa yang terjadi" teriakan orang yang berada di ruangan yang sama dengan Karin. Mereka kaget karena monitor didepan mereka dalam keadaan blank.

"sebuah malware berhasil menerobos dinding pertahanan sistem jaringan komputer kita. Jika tak segera di tangani semua data di dalam nya akan rusak" tangan Karin bergerak cepat di atas keyboard, mencoba sebisa mungkin menyelamatkan file-file penting yang tersimpan di jaringan komputer pusat kepolisian, melupakan tugas nya sebagai orang di balik layar pasukan K-SAF.

 **XXX**

Tangan Deidara memegang tepian pembatas gedung melongok kan badan keatas mencoba meraih Senapan.

 **Dorr!**

Posisi Deidara yang keluar dari penghalang tepian gedung dimanfaatkan oleh Sasori dengan meluncurkan sebuah peluru, namun Deidara yang kembali merunduk membuat tembakan nya meleset.

Kembali tangan Deidara memegang tepian pembatas gedung melongokkan badan keatas mencoba meraih Senapan.

 **Dorr!**

Merunduk kembali menghindari terjangan peluru. Dalam posisi merunduk nya yang tak terlihat oleh Sasori, Deidara melepaskan sarung tangan nya dan dengan hati-hati menyampirkan ketepian dinding pembatas, sehingga dari tempat Sasori terlihat seolah-olah itu tangan Deidara.

Dengan cepat Deidara meraih Senapan cadangan yang berada di dalam koper, merangkak perlahan-lahan menjauhi tempat itu, gerakan Deidara yang tertutup pagar pembatas gedung setinggi satu meter tak terlihat oleh Sasori.

Setelah dirasa posisi nya sudah diluar arah fokus teleskop Sasori, Deidara melongokkan badan keluar, tangan nya dengan cekatan mengarahkan posisi senapan kearah yang diperkirakan merupakan tempat Sasori berada, mata nya fokus melihat teleskop yang terpasang di senapan. Terlihat disana Sasori dalam posisi tiarap, matanya tak lepas dari teleskop yang mengincar tempat semula dirinya berada.

"heh, dasar bodoh kau termakan oleh tipuanku, kau pikir aku hanya memiliki satu senapan" tangan Deidara menekan pelatuk pada senapan nya.

 **Slapp!**

sebuah letusan tunggal yang terendam oleh peredam suara yang ada pada moncong senapan terdengar.

"heh,, ternyata dia hanyalah seorang sniper amatir, berapakali pun kau mencoba mengambil Senapan mu, selama saat itu kau terlihat dalam pandangan teleskop ku, peluru ku akan selalu datang pada mu" Sasori mengalihkan perhatian sepenuhnya pada teleskop yang menampilkan tangan Deidara yang berpegangan pada tepian pembatas gedung.

 **Crasssss**

Tanpa diketahui sebuah peluru berdiameter 8,6 mm datang menembus kepala Sasori. Selongsong peluru dengan energi 6.700joule menembus pangkal leher Sasori tepat dibawah telinga. Menghancurkan tulang rahang dan merusak brain stem serta pembuluh darah utama Sasori. Gelombang kejut peluru memberikan tekanan yang sangat besar pada otak. Belum lagi putaran anak peluru yang merobek dan menghancurkan jaringan kulit dan otot. Sasori pun roboh dengan luka yang menganga besar dileher.

 **XXX**

"Heart-kun, pasukan K-SAF sudah memasuki bagian dalam gedung, saat ini terlihat berada di lantai satu" Konan memberi tahu situasi yang terlihat di layar monitor, kepada Naruto melalui wireless radio.

"Hand, Stomach, segera selesaikan itu dan angkat semua koper uang itu keluar. Arms ledakan dinding yang menutupi lorong keluar rahasia di dekat toilet, kita akan menggunakan rencana B untuk keluar dari gedung, pasang juga bom di dekat pintu yang menghubungkan dengan tangga menuju lantai satu, dan berikan senapan mu pada ku aku akan menghadapi mereka sementara kalian pergi keluar. Leg apakah kau mendengarku, kami akan menggunakan rencana B untuk keluar, pastikan mobil mu terparkir disana" Naruto berbicara melalui Wireless radio nya. Tangan nya melempar kan tas berisi bom kepada Pain.

"Setidaknya ini akan memperlambat mereka"

 **Click**

Naruto menekan pemicu ledakan bom yang sebelumnya dia pasang di lantai bawah.

 **Blarrrrrr**

Suara ledakan terdengar dari lantai dasar. Memecahkan dinding kaca depan gedung, asap hitam mengepul memenuhi lantai satu. Barang-barang berhamburan akibat efek ledakan bom berdaya ledak sedang itu.

Tak berapa lama asap mulai memudar, terlihat lima orang dalam posisi tiarap, dengan tangan memegang masing-masing kepala.

"Sialan, untung Karin sempat memberi tahu kita. Cepat berdiri kita habisi mereka" perintah Itachi sebagai seorang kapten.

Pasukan K-SAF dengan hati-hati menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua, sesekali Itachi memberikan isyarat-isyarat tangan yang hanya dimengerti oleh pasukan khusus seperti mereka.

 **Brakkkk**

Dobrakan dilakukan oleh kisame, menyebabkan pintu pembatas yang menghubungkan antara tangga dari lantai dasar dengan ruangan lantai dua terbuka.

Seketika membuat pasukan K-SAF menodongkan senjatanya kedepan, ketika terlihat disana seseorang yang menggunakan topeng porcelin putih dengan sebuah senapan M-16 terselempang di bahu. Sedang mengangkat kedua tangan nya ke atas. Membuat para anggota K-SAF bingung, apakah orang didepan mereka ini menyerah atau hanyalah sebuah jebakan.

"Uciha Sasuke" suara terdengar dari anggota perampok yang mengangkat tangan nya di depan pasukan K-SAF itu.

"apa. siapa kau, kau mengenal ku" Salah satu dari tujuh anggota K-SAF yang memakai topeng, merespon karena merasa nama nya disebut oleh perampok yang berada di depan nya.

 **Blarrr**

Suara ledakan tak jauh dari tempat itu, serta teriakan para sandra karena terkejut dengan suara ledakan mengalihkan perhatian para pasukan K-SAF, hal ini dimanfaatkan oleh satu orang perampok di depan mereka untuk berlari menjauh menuju tangga lantai tiga, Sasuke yang sejak tadi fokus kepada perampok didepan nya, karena penasaran akan siapa sosok perampok yang mengenal nya itu, menyadari terlebih dahulu perampok yang berlari menjauh.

"berhenti, kepar*at, siapa kau?" Sasuke berlari mengejar, meninggalkan tim nya.

Anggota K-SAF sudah siap sedia menembak seorang perampok yang berlari itu, namun posisi Sasuke yang berlari tepat di belakang sosok perampok menghalangi sudut tembak anggota K-SAF.

"tunggu Sasuke!. inilah kenapa aku membenci jika ada seorang amatir menjadi salah satu dari tim ku, ayah terlalu percaya akan kemampuan nya. Kalian semua periksa arah ledakan tadi, dan cari tiga orang anggota yang tersisa, aku akan mengejar Sasuke menuju lantai tiga" Itachi memberikan perintah nya sebagai kapten.

 **XXX**

 **Dorr! Dorr!**

Seorang perampok memakai topeng putih yang adalah sosok Naruto, merunduk berlindung pada sebuah meja. Saat ini mereka berdua berada di lantai tiga dimana banyak terdapat meja dan kursi yang merupakan tempat para staff bank bekerja.

Naruto bangkit berdiri secara bersamaan mengarahkan laras panjang senapan M-16 nya kearah Sasuke, berlari kearah samping ketika pandangan nya melihat Sasuke juga melakukan hal yang sama, mengarahkan laras panjang senapan SS2-V4 HB kearah dirinya.

 **Dorr.. Dorrr.. Dorrr**

Mereka berdua sama-sama berlari sambil menembakkan senapan laras panjang nya, desingan peluru tak bermata menerjang benda-benda tak bernyawa disana.

 **Click**

Suara senapan M-16 Naruto yang kehabisan amunisi, berhenti sejenak dan memutar senapan nya kearah atas, tali gantungan pada senapan yang tertaut pada bahu Naruto membuat senapan berputar menggunakan bahu Naruto sebagai pusat putaran dan akhir nya berhenti, menggantung di bawah bahu Naruto, tangan nya yang tak lagi memegang senapan, bergerak cepat mengambil pistol Walther P99 yang terselip di pinggang, mengarahkan pistol ke arah Sasuke yang berlari kearah samping.

 **Dorr.. Dorr..**

 **XXX**

Di dalam lorong rumah sakit Sakura dan Tsunade berhenti di depan kamar rawat pasien dengan nomor 303 yang tertera diatas pintu. merupakan nomor ruangan tempat naruto dirawat, yang diketahui nya setelah Sakura menanyakan pada resepsionis yang berjaga di depan.

 **Krieett**

Terlihat bagian dalam sebuah kamar pasien VIP class, sebuah ranjang, seperangkat sofa dan sebuah televisi yang sedang menyala terlihat didalam nya.

"dimana Naruto" Sakura bingung ketika melihat ranjang dalam keadaan kosong dengan selimut jatuh menyelimuti lantai keramik yang dingin serta selang infus yang tergeletak tak berdaya di tepian ranjang bekas tercabut secara paksa. "Narutooo" Sakura yang kalap, karena tak menemukan keberadaan Naruto berlari menuju arah toilet yang berada di dalam ruangan.

Sementara dengan Tsunade, saat ini diam mematung, pandangan nya tak sengaja melihat televisi yang sedang dalam keadaan menyala menampilkan sebuah acara berita yang memberitakan tentang sebuah perampokan yang sedang terjadi. mengingat kan Tsunade akan sesuatu, tangan nya merogoh tas kecil yang di bawa nya, mengeluarkan sebuah smartphone berwarna putih, ibu jari nya bergerak mengusap layar ponsel. Menekan tulisan panggil ketika dilayar tertera sebuah kontak dengan nama Konan.

"Hallo, Konan. Apakah Naruto saat ini sedang dalam misi" Tsunade berbicara dengan orang di seberang telepon. Namun tak beberapa lama menutup panggilan telepon itu ketika informasi yang ingin diketahui nya dirasa sudah cukup.

Saat Sakura selesai memeriksa dalam toilet, dan tak ditemukan keberadaan Naruto disana, Sakura segera berlari menuju pintu keluar untuk menanyakan keberadaan Naruto kepada petugas rumah sakit yang berjaga. Namun sebelum Sakura mencapai pintu keluar tangan nya segera di tahan oleh Tsunade.

"Sakura-chan, duduklah sebentar ada yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan mu tentang sebuah rahasia dari keluarga Namikaze yang belum kau ketahui" Tsunade menggandeng tangan Sakura untuk duduk di ranjang pasien di ruangan itu.

 **XXX**

Terlihat di belakang gedung Central bank yang merupakan sebuah jalan kecil, tiga orang berlari dengan banyak koper digenggaman tangan mereka, menuju sebuah mobil berwarna kuning yang terparkir di tepi jalan dengan kap bagasi bagian belakang dalam keadaan terbuka. Ketika sampai didekat mobil ketiga orang itu langsung memasukkan koper-koper kedalam bagasi, tanpa membuang-buang waktu langsung masuk kedalam mobil setelah menutup kap bagasi.

"hei, dimana Heart, apakah sesuatu yang buruk terjadi dengan nya" ucap tobi yang berada di dalam mobil. Wajah panik jelas terlihat di muka nya ketika melihat hanya tiga orang anggota nya yang masuk kedalam mobil.

"Kita tunggu sebentar, dia masih di dalam"

 **Dorrr!**

Sebuah tembakan memecahkan kaca belakang mobil yang mereka naiki hingga mengenai pundak Kakuzu yang duduk di jok belakang. Tobi yang berada di kursi kemudi, melihat kearah kaca spion didepan nya, terlihatlah dibelakang nya tiga orang pasukan K-SAF berlari kearah nya. Membuat secara refleks kaki nya menekan pedal gas membuat mobil melaju jauh meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Kepar*at mereka kabur. Sekarang apa yang akan kita lakukan" ucap Suigetsu "hei, Kisame apa yang akan kau lakukan" berteriak histeris ketika melihat rekan nya, Kisame yang menuju ketengah-tengah jalan dan berhenti tepat di jalur dimana sebuah mobil melaju kencang.

 **Ckitttt**

Sebuah mobil yang melaju kencang, melakukan rem mendadak membuat roda terbakar oleh jalan beraspal, ketika melihat seseorang berdiri menodongkan senapan laras panjang di lintasan laju nya.

"cepat keluar, kami polisi, aku akan meminjam mobil mu sebentar" Kisame menodongkan senjata nya, memaksa pengemudi mobil untuk keluar.

"apa kau gila"

Ekspresi tidak percaya ditampilkan oleh Suigetsu saat ini, tidak percaya akan tingkah gila rekan setim nya, Kisame. Namun tak bertahan lama ketika tangan nya diseret oleh Juugo untuk segera memasuki mobil untuk mengejar kawanan perampok yang melarikan diri.

Mobil yang dikendarai oleh Tobi melaju kencang, menerobos jalan raya, dengan skill mengemudi tingkat dewa Tobi beberapa kali melakukan over taking dengan mobil-mobil yang melaju searah dengan nya, di belakang nya sebuah mobil hitam yang dikendarai oleh Kisame terus mengikuti sejak tadi.

 **Dorr.. Dorr..**

Beberapa kali selongsong peluru yang di tembakan oleh Juggo dan Suigetsu menerjang menuju mobil di depan nya, namun meleset setelah mobil yang dikendarai Tobi melakukan gerakan zig-zag seperti tehnik yang sering diperlihatkan mobil F1 ketika mencegah mobil di belakang nya menyalip.

"Sialan mereka menembaki kita" Hidan dan Pein melongokkan senapan nya kearah belakang untuk membalas tembakan.

 **Dorrr..**

Peluru melaju menembus kaca depan mobil yang di kendarai oleh Kisame, melaju menembus kedalam mobil, namun karena hanya mengenai udara kosong di dalam mobil, peluru mengarah ke belakang dan menembus kaca belakang mobil.

"Kepar*t" Kisame menendang kaca depan nya yang dipenuhi retakan karena tembakan peluru, menghancurkan nya sekalian.

Dalam kecepatan tinggi hingga mencapai 4500 rpm, Tobi menginjak pedal kopling dan disaat bersamaan hand-brake ditarik untuk menghilangkan traksi. Ketika traksi sudah hilang, kaki Tobi melepas pedal kopling dan mengganti nya dengan menekan pedal gas, sambil tangan nya melakukan countersteering, memutar steer kekiri hingga 180 drajat, membuat badan mobil berbelok di dalam pijakan nya dan berbalik menuju arah sebaliknya.

 **Dorr.. Dorr..**

"sialan, dia seorang pengemudi yang gila" Suigetsu menembaki mobil yang saat ini melaju berbalik menuju mobil yang dinaiki nya.

 **Slapp**

Mobil yang dikendarai Tobi menyalip mobil hitam yang di kendarai Kisame dengan arah yang berbeda.

Melihat itu Kisame tak tinggal diam, membanting steering ke kiri untuk berbelok arah. Namun tanpa disadari nya dari belakang terdengar klakson dari sebuah truck trailer pembawa peti kemas.

 **Brakkkk**

Tanpa bisa dihindari truck trailer menabrak mobil yang di kendarai Kisame dan dua orang lain nya. Membuat Mobil terseret hingga beberapa meter ke belakang.

"Mastermind, apakah posisi Heart saat ini masih didalam Central bank" ucap Pain menghubungi Konan melalui Wireless Radio nya.

"Naruto, masih berada di lantai tiga gedung. Saat ini dia sedang terlibat adu tembak dengan dua orang anggota K-SAF, keadaan gedung saat ini sedang berada dalam kepungan polisi sehingga tak memungkinkan bagi kalian untuk kembali ke sana, apa yang harus kita lakukan untuk menyelamatkan Naruto" Konan berteriak histeris di dalam ruangan nya saat ini monitor di depan nya sedang memperlihatkan posisi Naruto yang terdesak. ingin dia pergi untuk menolong Naruto, tapi apa yang bisa dia lakukan dalam hal ini keahlian nya sama sekali tidak berguna, justru mungkin akan merepotkan Naruto jika dirinya memaksa untuk pergi.

Pain yang sedang berada di dalam mobil yang dikendarai oleh Tobi memejamkan mata nya sejenak, mencoba memikirkan jalan keluar untuk masalah sulit yang dihadapi nya. "Leg, hentikan mobil nya, aku turun disini, akan ku kerahkan seluruh pasukan ku untuk menyerbu Central Bank yang saat ini terkepung oleh polisi, akan ku pastikan aku akan menyelamatkan Naruto, bawalah Kakuzu ketempat yang aman untuk segera diobati, kau lihat dia mengalami luka tembak" Tangan Pain menunjuk ke arah Kakuzu yang saat ini banyak darah merembes keluar dari bahu nya.

"aku juga ikut, akan aku kerah kan seluruh umat ku akan aku tunjukkan seberapa kuat orang-orang yang berada di jalan Jashin-sama" Hidan tertawa nista. Bangga dengan aliran sesat yang di pimpin nya.

 **Ckitttt**

Suara roda mobil yang memelan karena pedal rem yang terinjak dan perlahan-lahan gerak roda berhenti karena tekanan oleh kampas rem yang menyebabkan perlambatan pada roda.

"baiklah jika itu mau kalian, aku akan membawa Kakuzu ke tempat yang aman, dan akan ku pastikan pria tua ini selamat. Hati-hati" Tobi kembali menekan pedal gas membuat mobil kembali melaju, ketika Hidan dan juga Pain sudah keluar sepenuh nya dari dalam mobil.

Pain membuka topeng nya dan mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel dari saku celana. ibu jari nya membuka menu kontak dan memilih opsi panggil ketika menemukan kontak dengan nama Nagato.

"Hallo, Nagato segera kumpulkan seluruh anak buah kita, aku akan mengirimkan dimana posisi ku sekarang. Segera bawa mereka semua kemari" Pain berbicara dengan orang disebrang telepon.

Sementara ditempat lain, dimana orang yang sedang dihubungi oleh Pain berada. Seorang pria berambut merah panjang sedang duduk di depan meja berbentuk lingkaran, di depan nya masing-masing duduk lima orang dengan posisi melingkar mengelilingi meja.

"apakah kita akan menyerang sebuah negara dengan mengumpulkan seluruh anggota kita ketua" Ucap pria yang diketahui bernama Nagato dengan Pain yang berada di seberang telepon. "baiklah aku akan segera melakukan nya"

Nagato menoleh kan kepalanya bergerak horisontal melihat kelima orang yang duduk didepan nya. "Kumpulkan seluruh anggota pusat maupun cabang, bersiaplah berperang melawan para anggota kepolisian"

Kembali ke tempat Pain dan Hidan berada.

"Hei, pinjamkan aku ponselmu, aku melupakan keberadaan ponsel milikku, aku perlu menghubungi para pengikut ku" Hidan merebut ponsel milik Pain tanpa menunggu izin dari dari pemiliknya, membuat Pain mengeraskan pandangan nya, seolah-olah ingin menerkam Hidan hidup-hidup.

Mengabaikan Ekspresi lucu yang di buat Pain, Hidan memasukkan beberapa digit angka kedalam ponsel dan menekan opsi untuk panggilan, mengarahkan ponsel ke telinga kiri nya untuk menunggu proses panggilan tersambung kan.

"Hallo, aku Hidan tolong kau sambungkan suara ku melalui pengeras suara agar bisa terdengar oleh seluruh desa"

Yugakure adalah sebuah desa yang berada di pinggiran Negara Konoha. Desa terpencil dan sangat terisolasi dari dunia luar, diketahui semua penduduk di desa ini menganut agama Jashin yang merupakan kepercayaan sesat yang bersifat menyukai perkelahian.

"ingatlah perkataan Dewa Jashin tentang bagaimana seharus nya kita hidup, amarah mengalir di darah kita, emosi merupakan penyusun setiap sum-sum tulang kita, perusuhan adalah keharusan ada di setiap sifat kita dan perkelahian sudah mendarah daging sebagai budaya tiap generasi dari kita, saat ini saudara kita sedang dalam kepungan para orang-orang sesat yang mencintai perdamaian, apakah kita akan diam saja melihat itu, atau bertempur bersamaku di jalan Dewa Jashin yang penuh pertumpahan darah, aku Hidan menunggu kedatangan kalian" Hidan menutup pidato gaje melalui sambungan telepon nya. Sementara Pain yang berada di dekat nya mengalami sweetdrop tingkat akut mendengar ceramah nista anggota tim nya itu.

 **XXX**

 **Dorrr.. Dorrr.. Dorrr..**

Tiga orang terlibat kontak senjata diruangan itu, Seorang yang bertopeng porcelin berwarna putih adalah Naruto melawan dua orang anggota K-SAF yang memakai sebuah topeng motif tengkorak yang terbuat dari kain Sasuke dan Itachi.

Naruto bangkit berdiri melakukan tembakan beruntun diikuti oleh Sasuke dan Itachi yang membalas. mereka saling berlari menyamping untuk menghindari terjangan timah panas yang tak bermata.

 **Click**

Sial bagi Naruto karena kehabisan peluru ketika banyak celah yang bisa dimanfaatkan musuh untuk menyarangkan selongsong peluru ke tubuh nya. Naruto menjatuhkan tubuh nya kesamping.

 **Dorr.. Dorr..**

Dua tembakan mengenai dada Naruto sebelum menjatuhkan diri membuat nya tertelungkup tak bergerak.

"Sasuke" Itachi memberikan isyarat tangan untuk memeriksa bersama-sama pria bertopeng yang tertelungkup terkena tembakan yang berada di depan nya.

Dengan perlahan dan pistol teracung kedepan Sasuke dan Itachi melangkah ke depan mendekati tubuh tertelungkup Naruto, namun saat jarak antara mereka tinggal satu langkah, Naruto bangkit berdiri tangan nya meraih tangan Sasuke dan Itachi yang memegang pistol, menarik nya kebelakang membuat pistol terlempar jauh kebelakang, tangan Naruto melakukan dorongan sekuat tenaga ke tubuh kedua orang didepan nya membuat Sasuke dan Itachi jatuh tersungkur kebelakang, tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan kedua tangan Naruto mengangkat sebuah meja yang terbuat dari perpaduan stainless dan kayu dan membanting nya kearah tubuh Itachi tersungkur.

 **Brakkkk**

Sebuah meja terlepas masing-masing bagian nya karena kuat nya benturan terhadap tubuh Itachi di bawah nya.

Naruto memeriksa dada nya yang terkena tembakan, ternyata dua selongsong peluru terendam oleh baju anti peluru yang digunakan di balik baju hitam yang dikenakan nya, menghela napas lega, bersyukur dalam hati dirinya tidak lupa memasang alat yang menurut nya merepotkan ini. Berjalan menuju tempat Sasuke berada.

Nyeri menyerang punggung Sasuke karena posisi jatuh nya yang salah, pandangan nya menangkap seorang bertopeng yang menjadi musuh nya datang mendekati dirinya. Dengan insting yang dimiliki, ketika jarak mereka tinggal separuh langkah, Sasuke menggunakan kakinya untuk melakukan tehnik sapuan.

 **Prankkk**

Naruto terjatuh kebelakang. Seketika rasa nyeri menyerang pinggul nya.

Sasuke bangkit berdiri meraih kerah baju Naruto, menarik nya untuk berdiri. "siapa kau kepar*t"

 **Bukkk..**

Satu pukulan menghantam perut Naruto.

 **Bukkk..**

Kembali Sasuke melayangkan pukulan. Tangan nya mencoba meraih topeng Porcelin putih yang dikenakan orang di depan nya, mencoba mengetahui sosok di balik topeng.

Sadar akan apa yang terjadi jika identitas nya sebagai Naruto diketahui oleh orang didepan nya. Naruto sekuat tenaga menampik tangan yang mengarah ke wajah nya, tangan kanan nya meraih tangan Sasuke yang memegang kerah baju milik nya. Memelintir kebelakang membuat Sasuke merunduk, terdengar suara rintihan dari mulut nya. Tanpa belas kasian Naruto menendang punggung didepan nya.

 **Brakkkk**

Sasuke tersungkur jatuh menimpa sebuah meja, menggeleng-gelengkan kepala sejenak untuk menghilangkan pening dikepala, bangkit berdiri memasang kuda-kuda bertarung.

 **Slappp**

Sebuah tendangan menyamping atas mengincar kepala Naruto dilancarkan oleh Sasuke, namun berhasil terhindari dengan cara menundukkan badan oleh Naruto.

 **Bukkk**

Sayang sekali upaya menundukkan badan oleh Naruto disambut oleh pukulan tangan kanan Sasuke, tangan Sasuke memegang dua pundak Naruto, berkali-kali lutut nya menghantam perut Naruto, membuat nya memutahkan darah.

 **Dukkk**

Menyeruduk perut Sasuke menggunakan kepala, membuat Sasuke mundur kebelakang. Berkali-kali pukulan dilayangkan oleh Naruto, terakhir kakinya melakukan tendangan lurus menuju kepala Sasuke, membuat nya terpelanting ke belakang. Tanpa belas kasian tangan nya meraih kursi lipat yang berada dalam jangkauan nya.

 **Brukkkk**

Berkali-kali dihantamkan kearah kepala Sasuke. Darah mengalir menetes dari kepala nya, membuat kesadaran meninggalkan tubuh. Pingsan tak bergerak.

Naruto menjatuhkan kursi lipat nya, berjalan tertatih-tatih menuju keberadaan pistol yang sebelum nya terlempar kebelakang

 **Cklek**

Suara slide Pistol yang ditarik ke belakang, Naruto menodongkan Pistol kekepala Sasuke, tangan nya bersiap-siap menarik pelatuk.

' _kau jahat Naruto, kau pembunuh, kau pembunuh Sasuke-kun'_

 _'pembunuh' 'pembunuh' 'pembunuh'_

Bayangan sosok Sakura menghantam kepala Naruto, sosok Sakura yang kecewa atas perbuatan Naruto, sosok Sakura yang menangis tersedu-sedu, sosok Sakura yang membenci Naruto atas perbuatan yang akan dilakukan nya.

 **"Diamm!"**

Naruto melempar kan pistol nya berjalan tertatih mendudukan tubuh nya di tepian jendela, menyandarkan tubuh letih nya yang membutuhkan istirahat. Sesuatu yang paling ditakutkan nya adalah ketika orang yang paling di cintai nya membenci dirinya. Pandangan nya menoleh kearah jendela di belakang nya yang menampilkan banyak polisi mengepung tempat itu, mungkin tak ada lagi jalan untuk meloloskan diri dari tempat itu.

 **XXX**

"Lapor komandan ratusan orang yang diperkirakan anggota mafia terlihat berjalan memenuhi jalan selatan Konoha, masing-masing dari mereka dilengkapi dengan senjata tajam maupun senjata tumpul. dilihat dari jalan yang dilaluinya diperkirakan mereka akan menuju Central Bank" ucap seorang perwira polisi yang memberikan laporan kepada komandan kepolisian yang di ketahui sebagai Uciha Fungaku.

"Brens*k, mereka berani macam-macam di wilayah yang berada di dalam kawasanku, segera kerahkan divisi anti teror dan seluruh anggota jajaran kepolisian untuk menghadang mereka" amarah jelas terlihat di mimik muka Fungaku, daerah yang berada dalam jaminan keamanan oleh nya, berada dalam keadaan mencekam oleh orang-orang bodoh tak bertanggung jawab, membuat nya naik pitam.

 **XXX**

Disalah satu ruangan didalam sebuah rumah sakit yang merupakan tempat dimana Tsunade menceritakan sisi gelap keluarga Namikaze kepada Sakura.

"apa itu benar Tsunade-baasan, apakah kau tak berbohong kepada ku, ini bukan sebuah lelucon kan?" raut ketidakpercayaan jelas terlihat di wajah Sakura, tentang sosok hitam Naruto yang menurut nya sulit untuk di percayai.

Tsunade menggeleng. "apa yang aku ceritakan sepenuhnya adalah benar, kuharap kau tak membenci kami Sakura-chan"

Tsunade pasrah akan semuanya, bila ternyata cucu angkat kesayangan nya di depan nya ini membenci nya ketika mengetahui keburukan dirinya dan keluarga yang menampung nya.

"jadi Naruto.. Dimana dia sekarang"

Jari telunjuk Tsunade menunjukkan layar televisi yang sedang menyala menampilkan sebuah acara berita yang melaporkan tentang perampokan yang terjadi disebuah bank. "Naruto, saat ini mungkin berada disana"

Sakura sejenak memfokuskan pandangan nya ke layar televisi kemudian berlari menuju pintu keluar.

"Hei, Sakura, kau mau kemana" teriak Tsunade berusaha meraih tangan Sakura namun gagal.

 **XXX**

Bentrokan antara mafia melawan institusi kepolisian terjadi tepat di jalan raya didepan Central Bank. Kelompok mafia mencoba merangsek masuk kedalam Central Bank, sendang kan polisi mencoba membuat barikade didepan Central Bank mencoba mencegah upaya masuk para mafia.

Puluhan gas air mata ditembakkan kearah kubu mafia, membuat asap mengepul membumbung tinggi, menyebabkan rasa perih yang bagai membakar kelopak mata. Puluhan batu melayang bagai hujan terlempar ke arah kelompok polisi menyebabkan beberapa dari mereka terluka dengan darah mengucur.

 **Dorrr.. Dorrr**

Sebuah tembakan menumbangkan sekelompok mafia yang berada di barisan paling depan, namun seolah-olah tanpa rasa takut barisan belakang maju ke depan mengganti rekan nya yang tumbang.

 **Dorr.. Dorrr..**

Kembali selongsong peluru menerjang menembus tubuh kelompok mafia paling depan. Seperti tak ada habis nya kembali tergantikan oleh kelompok dibelakang nya yang merangsek maju.

 **Bukk.. Bukkk**

Pukulan benda tumpul menghantam anggota polisi menyebabkan luka memar dengan darah menetes keluar, tumbang seketika.

 **Crasss**

Sabetan senjata tajam tanpa ampun mencerai-beraikan anggota tubuh, seperti seorang psycopat menyabetkan senjata tajam berbentuk pedang yang berkarat disisi tajam nya kesegala arah, memberikan jaminan terkena tetanus bagi siapa saja yang tersabet.

 **Jlebb**

Seorang anggota mafia yang kurang beruntung tertancap bagian dada nya oleh sebuah belati yang terpasang pada laras senapan anggota polisi, darah segar keluar dari mulut nya.

Sosok yang dikenali merupakan Pain dan Hidan berhasil merangsek maju masuk kedalam Central Bank.

 **Prakkk**

Suara tempurung kepala yang pecah. Pain menghantamkan tongkat pemukul nya kearah kepala polisi didepan nya sekuat tenaga, meskipun sudah tumbang, berkali-kali Pain tetap melayangkan pemukul kearah kening, membuat sebuah wajah tak lagi dapat dikenali.

"Hei.. Hei.. Kita tak punya banyak waktu, untuk melakukan hobi psycopat mu, kita harus cepat menemukan Heart" Hidan menyeret kerah baju belakang Pain untuk menuju tangga ke lantai atas.

 **XXX**

 **Tiinn.. Tiinn..**

"Kepar*t, hentikan suara berisik klakson bodoh mu, kau lihat ini sedang dalam keadaan macet"

Karena kerusuhan yang terjadi di depan Central Bank, menyebabkan kemacetan jalan raya disekitar nya, puluhan kilometer mobil berjejer tanpa bisa bergerak, hanya emosi dan kekesalan yang terlintas di pikiran sang pengemudi. Capek sepulang dari kantor, seharusnya bisa langsung pulang kerumah disambut dengan senyuman dan segelas teh hangat oleh istri saat ini harus terjebak dengan deretan antrian mobil yang tak ada ujung nya, seorang pelajar yang pulang dari memeras pikiran dan otak nya harus berpanas-panasan bermandikan peluh dijalan raya yang seharus nya di jam seperti ini dirinya sudah tidur di rumah hangat nya mengistirahatkan otak yang benar-benar lelah. Memaki, marah, emosi, mengeluh dan mengucapkan kata-kata kotor pun tak ada guna yang berguna disini hanya lah kesabaran.

Terlihat seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang menelungkupkan badan dengan kepala bersandar pada roda kemudi mobil. Saat ini pikiran nya kalut karena terlalu memikirkan keadaan Naruto, dia ingin cepat-cepat pergi ketempat yang disebut-sebut sebagai tempat Naruto berada saat ini, tapi apa daya dirinya harus terjebak dalam sebuah arus kemacetan, ingin sekali dia keluar dari mobil dan berlari namun pikiran waras nya masih bekerja, jarak antara dirinya dan tempat Naruto saat ini terpisahkan oleh jarak membentang ratusan mill, tak kan mungkin dicapai oleh prempuan lemah jarang olah raga seperti dirinya, belum lagi ancaman para anarkis yang diketahuinya melalui siaran radio dimobil nya sedang menguasai jalan didepan. Dan beginilah akhirnya pasrah tak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

Ratusan orang berjalan kaki memenuhi lebar badan jalan hingga meluber keluar jalan saking banyak nya, orang-orang yang dikenali sebagai kelompok mafia terbesar di Negara Konoha. Tampang-tampang sangar masing-masing dari mereka membuat orang-orang didalam mobil yang terjebak macet, keluar dari mobil dan berlari menjauh ke tepian jalan. Seorang pengemudi motor ber CC besar bahkan membiarkan motor berharga mahal itu roboh tak berdaya ditinggalkan teronggok tak berdaya untuk berlari menjauhi jalan.

Di barisan paling depan kelompok mafia terlihat tiga orang dengan posisi satu orang ditengah disangga kedua tangannya oleh dua orang di kanan dan kiri nya. Ketiga sosok itu diketahui sebagai Pain, Naruto dan Hidan.

"Dasar bodoh, kenapa kita tak naik mobil saja sih, dari pada harus berjalan puluhan mill seperti orang kurang kerjaan" Hidan memprotes pilihan Pain untuk berjalan kaki bersama anggota mafia nya dari pada memilih pilihan nya untuk merampok sebuah mobil.

"Dasar, kau tak punya rasa kebersamaan, ini sesuatu hal yang Epic kau tahu, seorang Pain yang memimpin ribuan prajurit dibelakang nya setelah memenangkan sebuah perang besar, dan mencetak sejarah sebagai kelompok pertama yang membantai penegak hukum negara Konoha. Dan untuk menunjukkan kepada dunia kelompok terbesar abad ini dipimpin oleh seorang Pain" Pain mendongakan kepala nya penuh rasa bangga, dengan tangan menepuk-nepuk dada sombong.

Jerit ketakutan dan keributan membangunkan Sakura dari menelungkupkan badannya, mata nya menangkap sekelompok yang tak terhitung jumlah nya, berjalan mengarah menuju dimana mobil nya berada, mata Sakura mengernyit karena merasa mengenali salah satu dari tiga orang yang berada di barisan paling depan.

"bukankah itu Pain-san" seingat nya Naruto pernah mengajak Pain ke kediaman Namikaze, dan memperkenalkan nya kepada dirinya.

"dan itu.." Sakura melebarkan mata nya ketika melihat surai kuning yang sangat dikenali nya sebagai milik Naruto, dimiliki oleh orang yang berada di sebelah Pain, dengan tangan disangga agar tidak terjatuh oleh sosok Pain, muka nya yang tertutup oleh topeng porcelin putih menghalangi nya mengetahui bagian muka. Secara refleks Sakura membuka pintu dan berlari menuju sosok itu.

 **XXX**

Dalam sebuah ruangan yang serba putih dengan berbagai alat penunjang kesehatan ada disana, bau obat menyeruak memenuhi ruangan, di atas sebuah ranjang seseorang terbaring dengan beberapa perban melilit bagian tubuh nya, di tangan kirinya tertancap jarum infus yang menghubungkan dengan botol infus yang tergantung di sebuah tongkat gantungan di tepi ranjang. Tangan nya perlahan-lahan menunjukkan pergerakan, jari-jari yang bergerak pelan hingga menggenggam, mata nya yang semula tertutup rapat, perlahan-lahan mulai terbuka menunjukkan setitik kehidupan disana.

Dejavu, mungkin seingat nya dia pernah mengalami kejadian ini, atau mungkin ini merupakan efek dari akhir-akhir ini intensitas nya dirawat dirumah sakit meningkat menimbulkan halusinasi melakukan sesuatu yang sudah dilakukan.

Mencoba mengangkat tangan kiri nya, namun terasa berat seolah-olah ada benda yang menahan tangan nya agar tetap di bawah, pandangan nya menoleh kearah dimana tangan nya berada. Helaian rambut merah muda itulah yang pertama fokus mata nya tangkap sedang menggenggam tangan nya dengan kepala tertelungkup di pinggir tepian ranjang pasien yang saat ini dia tempati. Dia sangat mengenali siapa sosok berambut merah muda itu, tangan kanan nya yang bebas mencoba meraih helaian itu dan mengelus nya secara perlahan penuh kasih sayang.

Rasa geli dikepala nya membuat Sakura terusik dari tidur nya, mencoba menengadahkan kepala bangkit dari tidur tertelungkup yang beberapa menit tak sengaja dilakukan nya, sejenak mengucek mata untuk menjernihkan fokus pandangan. Seorang tersenyum simpul itulah yang pertama indra penglihatan nya tangkap, seseorang yang ternyata adalah Naruto.

 **Grep**

Pelukan serta merta secara reflek dilayangkan Sakura kepada Naruto.

"auw,, hei.. Nona Namikaze muda, tak sadarkah dirimu jika tubuh ku dipenuhi luka, dan pelukan mu itu bagaikan monster yang akan meremukan tubuh ringkih ku" Meskipun ekspresi kesakitan jelas terlihat di muka nya, namun seulas senyum tersungging di bibir nya, senyum yang menggambarkan betapa senang nya dirinya dipeluk oleh orang yang disayangi.

"baka, kenapa kau tak bilang jika kau menyukaiku, kenapa kau tak bilang jika keberadaan Sasuke-kun disampingku membuat mu cemburu, jika kau mengatakan itu terus terang mungkin aku akan menjauhi nya. Kau tahu aku juga mencintaimu, kau ingat pertemuan kita pertama kali, ada seorang anak dengan pakaian serba mahal yang jelas-jelas mengidentifikasi sebagai anak orang kaya yang mau berbicara dengan seorang gadis kecil pengemis dengan pakaian compang-camping, mau memberi ku makan walaupun aku menyambut nya dengan kata-kata kasar, bahkan mau menampung ku yang merupakan gadis kecil dengan asal usul tidak jelas, saat itulah aku mencintai sosok pria kecil itu yang merupakan sosok dirimu" muka Sakura merah padam saat ini, karena mengungkapkan hal yang disembunyikan dan sangat memalukan bagi nya.

"tapi aku tid..." kalimat yang Naruto ucapkan terpotong oleh tangan Sakura yang membekap mulut nya.

"sssstt, diam jangan kau tambah rasa malu ku, dengan bantahan-bantahan tak berguna milik mu Naruto, kau tahu butuh sebuah perjuangan yang sangat besar untuk mengatakan hal itu, jika dugaan ku bahwa kau mencintaiku itu salah, akan ku paksa kau untuk mencintai ku Naruto-baka, setidak nya keluarga mu satu-satu nya, Tsunade-baasan sudah berpihak kepada ku, akan ku minta dia mengusir setiap gadis yang kau perkenalkan sebagai calon istrimu kepada diri nya" Sakura merengut kearah Naruto.

"Hahaha,, akan ku pastikan nenek tua itu tak akan mengusir gadis yang akan ku perkenalkan sebagai calon isteriku. Karena orang itu adalah dirimu, Namikaze Saku.. Auw" Naruto menjerit karena merasakan sakit di tangannya karena luka yang belum kering nya ditekan oleh jari lentik Sakura.

"baka" muka Sakura lebih merah dari sebelumnya.

"apakah sekarang aku boleh melakukan nya" kedua tangan Naruto menggapai belakang kepala Sakura, perlahan-lahan memangkas jarak antara mereka berdua, perlahan-lahan jarak antara kedua bibir semakin mendekat satu sama lain.

Tanpa di sadari Naruto dan Sakura, sesosok berambut hitam melihat adegan mereka berdua, tangan nya menggenggam erat pertanda marah.

"CUT... What the.. apa-apan itu tadi, adegan itu tidak ada dalam skrip. Fokus Sakura dan kau Naruto, aku tahu ini saat-saat romantis untuk melakukan itu, tapi itu belum waktunya kalian harus melalui dulu sebuah scene pernikahan di bagian side story. Tolong jangan terpancing dengan hal yang kekanak-kanakan oke" sosok yang ternyata adalah Author.

"Oke kita lanjutkan, daaann **End**.."

* * *

Apakah ada yang kurang disini?

Review anda ditunggu. Setidak nya dengan membaca review anda, saya merasa cerita saya di hargai oleh anda yang mau meluangkan beberapa detik waktunya untuk menuliskan beberapa kalimat disana. ;-D

Terima kasih, sampai jumpa.

 **Thecharpenter3 kembali ke dunia nyata.**


End file.
